


Life With Reedus

by ReedusChick



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusChick/pseuds/ReedusChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was pretty normal for Alex Kinsley despite the fact that she was the Assistant to none other than Norman Reedus. Although he was a famous Actor, to Alex he was just Norman, her best friend. She had never seen him as anything other than a boss and friend so when she has a romantic dream about him she tries not to think too much about it. However, when Norman begins to date a Supermodel, Alex can't understand why it's bothering her so much. Can she manage to keep things professional or will her feelings get in the way of her job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, come on.” I whispered tapping the steering wheel of the SUV impatiently as I waited in the long line of New York City traffic. It had been a long ass day and all I wanted to do was take a hot bath, put on my comfy clothes and watch some bad TV but instead I was stuck in traffic trying to get to JFK airport to pick up my boss from another work trip. This was a regular occurrence but I couldn’t complain too much really, my life was pretty great. I lived with my boss at his penthouse in Manhattan, I’m his assistant/chef/cleaner and also look after his son when he stays over. There’s probably more to add to that list of jobs but yeah, I kind of do anything I’m asked to do. 

Twenty minutes later I had finally managed to pull into the arrival collection spot as I waited for my bosses flight to land. Even through all the traffic I was still early. Time keeping was always something I prided myself on and I guess it’s why my Boss had made me his assistant. Turning on his SUV stereo I quickly ejected the lousy CD he had clearly been playing the last time he had driven the car by himself. As much as I had in common with my boss, music was definitely not one of them. Deciding there was nothing worth listening to on the radio, I decided to play angry birds on my iPhone instead. A couple of minutes later my phone vibrated and distracted me from my game.

“Hey Alex, sorry for the long wait. Just out of baggage claim, got stopped by a few fans who wanted pictures taken with me but I’m almost out, see you in a minute”- N 

I laughed at the text message that had just been sent to me. He was never able to say no to his fans but that’s why he was so popular, because unlike other celebrities, he treated his fans like friends. I locked my phone before turning the key in the ignition to start the car. Suddenly he emerged out from the airport with flashing lights from cameras and phones surrounding him. I shook my head as I watched him sign more autographs. I could never understand how he did this everyday. I beeped the horn of the SUV so he knew where I was at and he began to walk to the car while apologizing to the fans that he had to go. He threw his bags into the boot of the car before sliding into the passenger seat beside me.

“Bye guys!” He yelled waving at his fans out the window.

“Norman is that your girlfriend!” Several fans questioned as he looked at me and grinned.

“Yeah! Isn’t she beautiful?” He asked as I pulled the car out of the pick up spot but not before slapping him lightly across the chest. He knew I hated to be put in the middle of his fame. I was just a normal girl with a famous boss.

“Reedus you asshole that’s not funny! Your fan girls will hunt me down and kill me, then who’ll take care of all your damn errands?” I questioned as he laughed at me.

“You’re right I’m sorry, I know you hate the fame thing but it’s just so funny to see your awkward reactions.” He said as he took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket, taking one to his lips and lighting it up.  
“Not in the car!” I begged him.

“It’s my car!” He argued as I shook my head.

“Yeah but who has to clean it?” I said looking at him sternly as he rolled his eyes and threw the cigarette out the window.

“Fine, it’s gone you happy? Jeez, I didn’t have one since I left Atlanta.” He sulked as I laughed.

“Good, you should quit anyway. Stop smelling like an ashtray all the time.” I smiled sweetly as he flipped me off.

“God Reedus you need a haircut, when are they killing you off the show so you can go get one?” I joked as he nudged me.

“Does the statement “If Daryl dies we riot” mean anything to you? I’m not getting killed off anytime soon Lex, so the long hair is here to stay which means I’ll still be borrowing your hair dryer from time to time.” He winked as I rolled my eyes. 

“Wonderful.” I said sarcastically as he put an arm around me.

“Aww don’t pretend you haven’t missed me.” He said placing his head on my shoulder as I shook my head.

“Like a hole in the head Reedus, like a hole in the head.” 

Oh by the way, I’m Alexis Kinsley and my Boss is Norman Reedus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to a massive thank you to those who've commented and gave kudos to the story, please enjoy this chapter! More soon :)

So I should probably introduce myself. I’m Alexis (preferably Alex) Kinsley, I’m twenty-three, brunette and I’ve known Norman Reedus all of my life. He was the best friend of my big Brother Matt for years until Matt was killed instantly in a car wreck when I was nineteen. I had always been close with Reedus and he had remained close with my family even after my Brother’s death. We helped each other a lot when Matt died and Norman had always promised my Brother that he’d look out for me if anything were to ever happen to him. We had always had a great relationship and I think he liked the fact that my family didn’t give a rat’s ass about his fame. To us he was just Norman, Matt’s best friend since kindergarten and I’m pretty sure that’s why he hired me to work for him. He trusted me and that’s something Reedus didn’t do with a lot of people. Trust was a big deal to him and being a celebrity meant he found it difficult to trust anybody. 

I had been working for Reedus for almost four years now; he hired me after admitting that he was getting sick of everyone kissing his ass and confessed that I was the only person who would tell him the truth when he needed to hear it. He was right, I had no problem telling him when he looked like shit or if his acting had been poor or if a chick he was seeing was a complete gold digger. He knew he could rely on me for an honest and sometimes harsh opinion. Anyway, even if I didn’t tell him the truth his son Mingus had no problem doing so. God I loved that kid, he was like his Dad in so many ways but he still had his own awesome personality too. I had been looking after Mingus since Norman had hired me; I took care of him when his parents were out of town. Although Norman and Mingus’s Mom Helena had separated many years ago, they had still managed to stay friends for the sake of their son and co-parent him in New York. I had a great relationship with Mingus and it made Norman feel at ease to know his son was content and happy to be with me when he was away on business. That’s why Reedus had asked me to live with him in his penthouse; he didn’t want Mingus to be thrown from one place to another while he or Helena were away due to their hectic schedules. 

“How’s Ming? I missed him so much the last few days.” Norman confessed with a tiresome sigh as I drove through Manhattan.

“He’s really good, he missed you too. We had a jam session last night, he’s getting so good with his guitar Norm. He’s such a talented kid.” I admitted noting the proud smile on Norman’s face as I spoke about his son.

“That’s my boy! Can’t wait to see him tomorrow.” He smiled as I pulled into the private parking lot. Sliding out of the SUV, I joined followed Norman to the boot of the car as he began taking out his bags.

“Want me to take one?” I asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Have you seen my arms lately?” He laughed flexing his muscles.

“You’re such a damn showoff Reedus!” I laughed rolling my eyes. In all honesty, Norman wasn’t a show off at all. In fact, he was the most socially awkward person I knew but he was just comfortable enough to show off around me. As we entered the building, Max the doorman greeted us as did the security guards that guarded the building before we entered the elevator to get to the top floor.

“Damn it’s so good to be home.” He yawned as I twisted the key to open the front door to his penthouse. He sighed with relief upon seeing his home for the first time in a fortnight.

“Jeez Lex, the place looks great! How long did it take you to clean this?” He asked looking at me in amazement.

“Not long, its pretty easy to keep it clean when you aren’t here.” I joked as he dropped his bags into the laundry room as I made my way to the kitchen.

“Reedus don’t even try to use that washing machine without me present, you turned everything pink the last time you were left alone in there!” I shouted.

“That was an accident!” He argued as he made his way into the kitchen.

“How could you not see your red boxers in all of the white clothes?” I asked as he chuckled.

“It was Flanery’s fault! He got me drunk and…”

“I don’t want to know how this story finishes.” I said putting a hand over his mouth.

“You’re right, especially if we’re just about to eat.” He said rooting through a bunch of takeout menus. Usually I’d cook a meal for him but I had been so busy all day, I never had the time to buy food.

“I’m starved.” I admitted sitting up on the kitchen counter.

“Me too. What are you in the mood for?” He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don’t mind, I’m easy.” I admitted as he grinned at me. 

“I know you’re easy but I was asking what you wanted to eat.” He said laughing as I hit him in the back of the back.

“Asshole.” I laughed.

“What about pizza?” He asked as I nodded.

“Sounds good. Want me to order it while you take a shower?” I asked as he took his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. Most girls would probably freak out seeing Norman Reedus shirtless but I was used to it. I’d seen much more than that on Sean Flanery’s last visit to New York. Those two and whiskey were just a bad combination.  
“Yeah that’d be great, just get me the usual.” He said before making his way in to his master bathroom to take his shower.

Once I had ordered the pizza, I had taken his clothes from his suitcases into the wash and made my way to my room to finally put on my pajamas. Deciding on sleep shorts and a boondock saints top I walked slowly to the living room throwing myself down beside Reedus who was still topless and wearing old tracksuit bottoms.

“Look at you with your Boondock Saints shirt. Just can’t sleep without Flanery huh?” He joked as I threw a pillow at him. Reedus had been giving me shit since Flanery’s last visit, after a drunken night out Sean had somehow found his way into my room while I was sleeping and passed out on my bed. I woke the next morning to Reedus hysterically laughing at my doorway before seeing Sean drooling on the pillow beside me. Ever since then, he’s been convinced that me and Sean have a thing. I liked Sean and we’ve always flirted but nothing serious would ever happen. I’d find it weird dating one of Reedus’s friends. It’d just be awkward and I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship that I had with Sean.

“He couldn’t handle me.” I teased as Norman shook his head in agreement. “I have no doubt.”

An hour later, the pizza’s had been quickly devoured and Reedus had passed out on the couch resting his head on my shoulder. A part of me thought I should have left him on the couch to sleep but I decided against it.

“Norm?” I whispered as he muttered something in his sleep.

“Norm, wake up.” I said gently tapping his shoulder.

“Alex?” He questioned struggling to open his eyes. The bags under his eyes only confirmed how exhausted he was.

“What time is it?” He asked wiping his eyes again.

“Eleven thirty. I was gonna let you sleep on the couch but I thought since you haven’t been in your own bed in almost two weeks that you might want to get reacquainted with it again.” I said leaning over him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do just that. You going to bed too?” He asked as I nodded my head while turning off the TV.

“Yeah I’m pretty tired. It was a long day.” I admitted sighing.

“Thanks for collecting me at the airport. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said leaning down to kiss my cheek. That’s when something weird happened. I felt a bolt of lightning go through my heart. “What the hell was that?” I thought to myself before shaking it off again.

“No problem Norm, it’s my job after all.” I said smiling as we made our way down the hall to our rooms.

“Still, I’d be lost without you.” He smiled.

“Get some rest Reedus, your son has a busy day planned for you guys tomorrow.” I said walking in to my room.

“Okay, you too because I got a text from my son to say that you’re coming too.” He shouted down the hall at me.

“But tomorrow was my day off!” I huffed.

“Come on Lex, try saying no to that face.” He said pointing the picture on his phone of Mingus in my face.

“Fine, fine! I’ll go. Jeez whipped by a fourteen year old.” I joked as he continued to laugh.

“Night lex.”

“Goodnight Reedus.”


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning having slept better than I had in a few days. I put it down to the fact that Reedus was home and I wasn’t alone in the penthouse anymore. Sure it was great to have a penthouse all to myself every now and then but I preferred it when Norm and Mingus were there too. I lay in bed for a few minutes before deciding to get up and start breakfast for Reedus. Wiping my eyes, I forced myself out of my warm bed and began dragging my ass to the kitchen. To my surprise as I made my way down the hall I began to get the smell of bacon through my nostrils. I smiled seeing Reedus happily humming away to a song that was playing on his ipod from his docking station on the kitchen counter. 

“Morning.” I smiled walking towards the fridge to take out some juice.

“Morning Lex.” He greeted finally turning to face me.

“Something smells good.” I smiled taking a seat on one of the leather stools at the breakfast bar. 

“Makes a difference from you saying that something smells burnt.” He joked as I rolled my eyes. 

“Oh come on Norm, its not that hard to cook on a George Foreman grill.” I laughed.

“Hey, I gotta start somewhere!” He smiled holding his hands up.

“I really need to teach you how to cook.” I said as he chuckled.

“Hey, once I got George I’ll be fine.” He protested.

“There’s only so much you can do with a George Foreman Norm.” I said shaking my head.

“Well if that’s how you feel about George, maybe I’ll just keep the bacon all for myself.” He grinned leaning his elbows on the counter taking a bite of the piece of bacon.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I challenged as he continued to grin.

“Wouldn’t I?” He teased taking another bite.

“Don’t be an ass!” I said trying to grab a piece of bacon but Reedus quickly moved the plate away.

“Apologize to George and you can have some.” He said chuckling as I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he actually serious?

“You want me to apologize to a grilling machine?” I asked as he attempted to hold back a laugh.  
“Yeah and hurry up your bacon is getting cold.” He said trying to keep serious.

“I’m sorry George.” I muttered before once again attempting to reach for the bacon.

“Uhuh, I don’t think he heard you.” He said grinning as I rolled my eyes.

“Quit being as asshole Reedus!” I said as he finally gave up.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. Here.” He said still laughing as he gave me my half of the bacon.

“And to think I thought I had actually missed you.” I said shaking my head.

“I know you missed me.” He said confidently smirking at me.

“You’re so cocky sometimes you know that?” I said as he continued to smirk.

“Only when I know I’m right.” He said as my phone vibrated. Looking down at the phone, my eyes widened seeing the name of the person that had just text me. 

“Hey Alex, it’s Josh. I’m back in town for a couple of months on business. Would love to meet you for coffee, maybe today if you’re free? I’m free all day; let me know if you’re interested. X

“Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Norman said sipping on his coffee.

“It’s Josh.” I admitted as his facial expression completely changed. 

“Oh.” He said quieter than before. Josh was my ex-boyfriend, we had been on and off for many years before he moved to California over a year ago. He had asked me to move with him but I just couldn’t leave New York. It’s where my family were, where Norman and Mingus were. My life was here and he couldn’t understand that. Norman and Josh had never got on, Josh blamed Norman for me not moving to California but it wasn’t his fault. Truth be told, I just didn’t think Josh was the one for me.

“He wants to meet for coffee today.” I confessed still looking at the message.

“Maybe you should go?” He questioned as I shook my head.

“No, I already have plans with you and Mingus today.” I said.

“Alex just go for coffee with the guy. It’s your day off after all.” He said getting up from the stool and walked back to his room. I sighed quickly noting the change in Norman’s demeanor. I knew he didn’t like Josh and the feeling was pretty mutual between the two but I always felt so caught in the middle.

I placed the leftover bacon in the garbage not having the appetite to eat it anymore and headed back to my room to take a shower. As I was getting ready to shower, I heard the front door open and close. I bit my lip as I opened my bedroom door knowing that Norman had left to get Mingus without saying goodbye. I decided to text my friend Eva to see if she would come over to talk for a while, I needed some girl time with my friend to see if I should go for coffee with Josh or not. 

I had just managed to dry my hair before hearing a knock on the door.

“Hey!” Eva said hugging me as I let her in. Eva had been my best friend since we were babies; her Mom and my Mom were best friends too. She was one of the only real friends that I had because even though I stayed away from the fame that Norman had gained, people always managed to find out that I worked for him and tried to take advantage of that.

“Hey.” I said as we took a seat in the living room.

“What’s going on, you said Josh text?” She asked as I nodded my head, putting a hand through my long brown hair.

“He texted me this morning saying he’s in town for a few months with work and wanted to meet up for coffee today.” I explained.

“And what did you say?” She asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I didn’t text back yet.” I admitted as Eva rolled her eyes.

“Why not? Its just coffee.” She reassured me but I wasn’t so sure. I could never be sure of Josh’s plans.

“I don’t know Eva, you should have seen Norman’s face when I mentioned Josh. His mood just completely changed, he even left without saying goodbye. I knew they didn’t get along but I didn’t think it was that bad.” I said as Eva raised an eyebrow.

“Reedus really reacted that badly? That’s not like him.” Eva said as I nodded in agreement.

“It’s completely out of character for him to act like that.” I confessed.

“Lex you can’t let that stop you from having coffee with Josh.” She said as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I just don’t want to get his hopes up of a reconciliation.” I admitted biting my lip. I knew Josh too well, he was charming and funny and could say all the right things but he wasn’t for me and I knew that a long time ago.

“Maybe he’s moved on Lex? He might actually just want to see you as a friend.” She said. Maybe Eva was right, maybe he had moved on? I decided to give Josh the benefit of the doubt and told him I’d meet for coffee in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys another chapter down. They will get longer as the story goes by. How do you like it so far? Do you like Alex? Is Norman jealous? Let me know! Thanks for reading. X


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for the comments and kudos so far! Here's the next chapter to Life With Reedus, please enjoy! To those who are also reading Give Me Hope, I am hoping to have a new chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks again x :)

I left the penthouse and walked the few blocks to the coffee shop, I repeatedly looked at my phone but there were no messages from Norman. I bit my lip knowing that he had left in an odd mood earlier and I knew it had to do with Josh texting me. I don’t know why it had pissed him off so much but it bothered me. Somehow I was feeling guilty for deciding to meet with Josh and not spending the day with Norman and Mingus and a part of me wanted to cancel on Josh but just as I was going to call him, he was already waiting in the coffee shop for me.

I sighed and put my phone back into my bag and made my way in to greet him. He quickly stood up upon seeing me enter and embraced me in a small and hopefully friendly hug.

“Hey Lex.” He said smiling at me.

“Hey stranger.” I said sitting down across from him. The conversation was awkward at first or maybe it was just because my mind was elsewhere but the small talk quickly turned to the topic that I knew he was dying to know.

“So you still working for Reedus?” He asked rolling his eyes.

“You know the answer to that.” I said as he laughed.

“I do, I guess I was just hoping that I’d hear a different answer.” He said smirking at me as I nodded my head.

“Well sorry to disappoint you.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

“No you’re not.” He joked.

“What’s your problem with Norm anyway?” I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, I guess I always felt like I came second when it came to him with you.” He admitted as I rolled my eyes.

“That’s not true.” I said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Then why didn’t you leave for L.A with me?” He asked beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. We had gone through all this before and now here we were again.

“Because New York is where my life is Josh.” I explained.

“New York is where he is.” He said sighing as my eyes widened. What was he implying?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked as he looked at me like I already knew the answer.

“It’s just you too were always close.” 

“Are you trying to say that you think I was sleeping with Norman when I was with you?” I asked shocked.

“Well yeah but I think it’s a bit deeper than that Lex.” He stated as I folded my arms.

“Whatever you’re trying to say, just come out and say it.” I demanded as he swallowed hard.

“Are you in love with Norman?” He asked me seriously. I sat quietly for a split second taking in what he had just asked me.

“I don’t believe this.” I said taking my bag up from the floor and getting up from my chair. 

“Lex, don’t go. It was just a question!” He said trying to take my hand as I got up from the table.

“A fucking unbelievable question! How dare you accuse me of cheating on you, I was always faithful to you!” I said before exiting the café.

“Lex wait!” Josh yelled quickly walking after me.

“Go to hell Josh.” I said as he tried to grab my hand.

“Lex please, I’m sorry.” He said trying to explain himself.

“You want to know the reason I didn’t go with you? It’s because I knew you weren’t the one. I knew I didn’t love you enough to go with you. It had nothing to do with my job, or with Norman. It was because I didn’t see a happy ending with us! So there, there’s your answer.” I said as he stood still while I walked away furious. How dare he accuse me of sleeping with my boss! 

I walked around the city for an hour before deciding to head back to the penthouse. I was still furious that Josh had accused me of sleeping with Norman and I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. My plan was to go home and watch movies and stuff my face with junk food but when I got there, I sadly wasn’t alone.

“Hey.” I said awkwardly as I threw my keys on the table. I didn’t expect Norm to be home so early from his day out with Mingus and I was kind of hoping I’d know what to say to him by the time I was face to face with him but nope I was wrong.

“Hey.” He replied giving me what seemed to be a little apologetic smile. 

“Why are you home so early, I thought you’d be out all day with Mingus?” I questioned as he took a seat on the stool in the kitchen.

“Something came up with Helena and she needed him home early.” He quietly explained as I nodded awkwardly.

“Oh.” I said going to leave the room, still not knowing what to say to him. He had been so weird with me earlier and I didn’t know how to react. Reedus never argued with me and even when we did have small spats it was never awkward like this, something was different this time. Maybe it was because it had to do with my social life and not my business life that just so happened to revolve around him.

“He said to tell you it wasn’t the same without you.” He said louder as I stopped in my tracks. Sighing I turned around and gave him a defeated smile. I could never stay mad at Norman and I knew this was his way of apologizing to me.

“Well for what its worth, I wish I had gone with my heart instead of my head and went with you guys.” I admitted as Norm’s eyes lit up.

“Didn’t go well with John?” He asked earning a glare from me. 

“Okay sorry I meant Josh.” He joked holding up his hands.

“No it was horrible and why the hell do you two hate each other so much?” I questioned as he shrugged his shoulders drinking his coffee.

“He’s an asshole.” He confessed earing himself another glare.

“Am I wrong?” he questioned looking at me with those serious blue eyes that girls went crazy for.

“No, you’re right. He’s an asshole.” I said nodding my head.

“Thank you. So what happened?” He asked as his eyes widened again.

“You could at least have pretended to not look happy when you asked that.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Sorry, what happened? He said finally acting a bit more serious. How could I tell him? How could I tell my Boss that my ex boyfriend was convinced for our entire relationship that I was having sex with him, even worse that I was in love with him? I couldn’t do it.

“Nothing…” I lied biting my lip.

“Liar.” He said shaking his head.

“I’m not lying.” 

“You’re biting your lip.” He grinned.

“And?” I asked defensively.

“And you always do that when you lie.” He stated. Damn him, he knew me too well.

“Look, it just didn’t go to plan. It was just supposed to be a friendly get together and it just didn’t turn out that way.” I admitted.

“Did he hurt you?” Norman asked looking at me with those serious eyes again.

“What? No, of course not, he’s just an asshole. Let’s just leave it at that.” I said as he finally quit asking me questions. I went to exit the kitchen once again before he walked towards me. I began to get nervous as he walked to me, never taking his eyes off as he got close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my face. I wasn’t sure why but my heart began to race as I looked into his eyes.

“Alex… I’m sorry.” He whispered lowering his head.

“For…what?” I asked still slightly nervous.

“Being a jerk earlier when you told me Josh text. I had no reason to act the way I did but something just came over me.” He admitted with a guilty look in his face.

“Norm, its okay you don’t have to..”

“No it’s not okay. Your social life is none of my business and I acted like a prick.” He said as I gave a small sympathetic laugh.

“It’s fine, you did act like a prick but I can forgive you this time.” I said smiling at him.

“It’s just…” He paused.

“Just what?” I questioned as he backed off from me a little bit.

“You deserve more than what that guy can give you Alex.” He said as I shook my head.

“Norm, you know I don’t care about money or any of that crap.” 

“I’m not talking about money.” He admitted as I looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” I asked as he continued to back away.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” He said cooling off the conversation. I nodded and decided to not to take it any further. Instead, I decided to go to my room and watch some movies. I didn’t concentrate too much on the movies, as I couldn’t get Reedus out of my head. What the hell was he talking about earlier? I had never seen him so serious with me before. It was weird and a little uncomfortable… I think?

 

“You deserve more than what that guy can give you Alex.”

“Norm, you know I don’t care about money or any of that crap.” 

“I’m not talking about money.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about this.” He said placing his hands on my face kissing me deeply. I didn’t question it, I didn’t move away, I just let it happen as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Why wasn’t I stopping this? Why was I wrapping my arms around his neck begging for more? 

“Norman…” I whispered as I pulled him in closer to me.

“Alex….”

“Alex, Alex.” I heard someone whisper. I quickly woke from my sleep confused as to where I was and what had happened.

“What?” I asked startled seeing Norman hovering over my bed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you but I forgot to ask you something earlier.”

“What is it?” I asked still cringing over the dream I had just had.

“In a few days I’m being honored with some award and I was wondering if you’d be my plus one?” I slid up to rest myself on my headboard as I thought about the offer.

“Reedus you know how much I hate those things, they aren’t my style. Fame is your department I just keep everything in check.”

“Exactly, I couldn’t do all of this without you Alex. Which is why it’d mean a lot to me if you came. Please?” He begged. I sighed knowing by the look in his eyes that this was something that was really important to him.

“Ugh, you better not leave my ass all night.” I demanded as he nodded.

“Is that a yes?” He questioned excitedly.

“I guess.” I said unenthusiastically.

“Yes! Thank you.” He said embracing me. 

“No problem.” I said awkwardly tapping him on the back. I still couldn’t get the dream out of my head. I finally put it down to what Josh had said earlier, that had to be it. That’s why I had the dream about Reedus, everything was just playing on my mind and my mind was deciding to fuck me around a little bit. Yeah that must have been it… right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally updating this story. I'm sorry it's taking me so long but i've been so busy with college work lately. But don't worry, i'm not forgetting this story or Give Me Hope which in fact had a chapter added to it last night! Anyway, since today is the first of December I said i'd give you guys a present to celebrate it being the beginning of CHRISTMAS! I'm having so much fun with this story and please feel free to leave comments about things you would like to see happen in it. I'm always open to every kind of suggestion. Enjoy! x

A few days had past by and I had once again found myself at JFK airport but this time I wasn’t picking Reedus up or dropping him off. This time I was picking up Sean Flanery, Norms best friend and life partner as I called him. He was coming into town to visit Reedus and that usually meant the two of them getting shitfaced drunk. I waited anxiously at the gate for Sean, as I hadn’t seen him in a while. I had become quite close to Sean in the last few years that I’d worked for Norm and it was nice to see him even if he was a damn pervert.

I stood at the gate watching the passengers offload from the plane while I waited for Sean’s imminent arrival. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him, wearing a a V-neck t-shirt, jeans and his old cowboy looking boots. 

“Hey stranger.” I said as he ran towards me picking me up and wrapping his big arms around me.

“Damn girl you just get finer every time I see you.” He said finally putting me down.

“I wish I could say the same Sean.” I joked before he nudged me in the shoulder as we headed for the exit.

“Oh come on you know you missed this.” He said pointing to his body. I couldn’t lie, Sean was pretty damn hot and I used to have a massive crush on him growing up but we were just friends and that’s how it would stay. 

“How could I miss it when you send me pictures of yourself like thirty times a day?” I said laughing. I wasn’t joking either, Sean constantly sent me pictures of himself and other weird things that I always found hilarious. 

“Because I know it’s the only thing that gets you through the day! If you don’t see my half naked body every few hours you’d go insane.” He said casually putting an arm around me.

“Okay Sean, whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep better at night.” I said shaking my head laughing. We eventually got to the SUV after Sean took a few pictures with fans and signed a few autographs. It was one of the many reasons I loved Flanery and Reedus, they were always so kind and cool to their fans.

“Thanks for picking me up Alex.” He said hugging me as I started the car.

“Don’t worry about it, that place is like a second home to me.” I joked.

“You pick Norm up a lot?” He asked as I nodded.

“Yeah, comes with the job.” I admitted as he chuckled.

“How is Norm?” He asked as I shrugged uncomfortably. To be honest, I had been a bit distant with Norm since I had the dream about him. I still wasn’t sure what to make of it all and I was slightly embarrassed.  
“He’s good, he’s usually at his studio or hanging with Mingus now that he’s off from filming for a couple of days so I haven’t seen him much because I’m pretty busy arranging his life for him.” I admitted. It had been a busy week, I was scheduling meetings, interviews and photo shoots for him for the next upcoming few weeks so I hadn’t seen much of anyone let alone the man I lived with.

“Well tonight he is coming out with me! I’ve got a good night planned for us.” He said grinning like a small child.

“Well could you possibly leave drunkenly passing out on my bed out of your plans for tonight?” I joked as he chuckled.

“Don’t complain you loved it.” He said defending his actions from his last visit.

“Yeah I loved you drooling all over my pillow beside me. It was so attractive, I should have just had you right there and then.” I said rolling my eyes as he tried to contain himself.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Well it better not happen again tonight!” I said laughing as we drove through the city and into Manhattan.

 

Eventually, we got to the penthouse and Sean threw his bag over his shoulder as we made our way to the elevators. “Are you going to Norm’s award thing?” Sean asked as I nodded and sighed. “I’m being forced to go.”

“Aww don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be there too.” He said putting an arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

“Surprisingly that makes me feel a little better about it.” I said smiling at him as we got to the top floor.

I opened the door of the penthouse where Norman was anxiously waiting on the arrival of his best friend. 

“Hey buddy!” Reedus said embracing Sean as he entered.

“Hey man!” Sean said hugging him back.

“You guys need to get a room.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Maybe we will seeing as you’ve banned me from yours!” Sean said in defense.

“You banned him?” Reedus asked laughing remembering the last incident again.

“Of course I did, I don’t want him drooling on my bed.” I laughed.

“I’m sure there’s already enough fluids on your sheets anyway Lex!” Sean joke as Norm waited for my response.

“You fucking asshole!” I said running at Sean who hid behind Reedus.

“She’s so feisty! I love her, don’t you?” Sean asked as Norman began to look uncomfortable. I watched closely for his reaction but he avoided the question and changed the subject. 

“Are you guys hungry?” He asked as Sean shook his head.

“I’m starved! What are we having?” He asked.

“I ate before I picked Sean up so I’m good.” I said as Norman nodded.

“Maybe we should go for dinner and then hit some bars?” He suggested as Reedus agreed.

“Yeah, sounds good. Let me shower and change and we’ll go.” He said heading to his bedroom to get ready while Sean went to the guest room to prepare himself. I decided to take a shower in my own room while the boys did shots in the kitchen before they headed off on their night. As I exited my en suite wrapped in a towel, I jumped seeing Norman enter my room. “Fuck!” I shouted in fright as he blushed.

“Sorry Lex, I was just letting you know that we’re going out now.” He said looking at the ground. I couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was looking in his outfit as he stood in my doorway.

“Jeez Reedus, you scared the shit out of me.” I said slapping him on the shoulder before tightening my grip on the towel. 

“Sorry Lex. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said as a pause came between us.

“Norm lets go!” Sean shouted from down the hall.

“Have fun.” I said smiling awkwardly at him.

“Thanks, we’ll try not to wake you when we get in.” He said as I laughed.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Bye Alex.”

“Bye Norm.”

“See you later sexy lady!” Sean shouted from the front door as Norman exited my room.

I couldn’t believe a dream was making me feel so awkward around him. I had never been embarrassed for Norm to see me in a towel but it just felt different now. After many hours of doing paperwork and then watching Supernatural, I had finally managed to fall asleep. 

That was of course until I felt shuffling around my bed and felt an arm wrap around my waist. I sighed and slightly laughed before whispering to Sean that he was in the wrong bed again. The smell of whiskey was strong and I groggily forced myself to speak.

“Sean, get up you idiot you’re in the wrong bed.” I said before I turned around to face him.

“Wrong.” He mumbled.

“I’m not wrong.” 

“I’m not Sean.” I heard him whisper as my eyes opened wide before I quickly turned to face him.

“Norman?” I asked as he drunkenly smiled at me.

“Bingo.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Ugh, I live here?” He said chuckling trying to keep his drunken eyes open.

“What are you doing in my room?” I whispered.

“I wanted to see you.” He confessed.

“Why?”

“Because I like seeing you?” He said as I rolled my eyes.

“You’re drunk.” I stated.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered still resting on the pillow looking at me.

“Yeah, okay.” I said not taking him seriously at all.

“You are beautiful. You’re so so beautiful.” He mumbled.

“Thanks Norm.” 

“And sexy.” He said as I lay in shock.

“What?”  
“You… in that towel earlier…. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all night.” He confessed grinning. I placed a hand on my head as I blushed at his comments. I had never seen Norman like this before, yeah I’d seen him drunk but he was never this bad. Maybe it was the whiskey talking?

“Please stop talking.” I begged.

“Sorry. Don’t make me leave.” He pleaded still holding on to me.

“Why not? Your bed is so much comfier than mine.” I said as he shook his head.

“If I’m going then you’re coming with me.” He stated.

“No I’m not.” I refused.

“Then I’m staying here.” He said.

“You can’t!” I demanded.

“But I just want to lie with you. Just for once?” He begged.

“You are totally wasted.” I said shaking my head.

“But I’m not drooling on your pillow like Flanery would.” He mumbled.

“Why don’t you go sleep with him?” I asked.

“Cause he’s not you. I want to be with you.” He whispered cuddling me. I knew there was no reasoning with Norm when he was drunk so I eventually gave up and just let him sleep in my bed. It was going to be so awkward in the morning.

“You smell so good.” He said smiling.

“You sound so creepy right now Reedus.”

“Ok I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now, promise.” He said putting a finger to his mouth.

“……….Alex?” 

“What?” I mumbled trying to fall back to sleep.

“Can I take my pants off?” He asked laughing.

“Goodnight you idiot.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heres chapter 6! Thank you so much for all the kind words about the story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be at the award show :) xxx

I woke the next morning still smelling the alcohol around my room which quickly brought the memories of last night flooding back. I cringed remembering every word that Norman had drunkenly said to me last night when he had crept into my bed after his boys night out with Sean. What was he doing? I had never seen him like that before, he had never talked to me like that before but I guessed it had to be the alcohol talking. I slowly turned around to see the other side of my bed empty and quickly let out a sigh of relief knowing I wouldn’t have to face Norm just yet. 

I tried to get back to sleep, figuring an extra half hour in bed wouldn’t hurt, after all I didn’t get much sleep last night knowing Norm was in the damn bed beside me. My plan didn’t go too well however as Sean decided to be a jerk and shake me until I got up.

“ALEX WAKE UP!” He said laughing as I tried my best to hide under my duvet.

“Screw you!” I said groggily keeping the blanket over my head.

“I’m starving and I’m really craving those awesome pancakes you make so good.” He said lying on the bed beside me.

“There’s a diner down the street, their pancakes are just as good.” I muttered closing my eyes again.

“We both know that’s a lie.” He said as I nodded.

“You’re right, mine are way better.” I confessed laughing.

“So will you make some?” He asked excitedly.

“Let me think about that….. No.” I said turning my back to him.

“Pretty please?” 

“No.”

“I’ll give you a backrub?” 

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Then it’s definitely a no.” I laughed as he groaned in frustration. 

“You don’t know how good my backrubs are!” He defended as I rolled my eyes.

“Either way I’ll pass.” 

“I’ll do anything, please I’m so hungover and your pancakes can cure me.” He begged as I finally gave in.

“Ugh, you’re not going to leave me alone until I do it are you?” I asked as he shook his head in victory.

“Not a chance.”

“You’re such a dick Flanery.” I said as he nodded in agreement.

“But you love this dick.” He winked.

“I’m not answering that.” I said as he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulders. “Sean put me down you ass!” I demanded.

“Are you going to make me pancakes?” He asked keeping me over his shoulder.

“I don’t have much of a damn choice do I? Now put me down so I can go start breakfast you idiot.” I said trying to act angry as he eventually dropped me back on the bed.

“Why does your room smell like booze?” He asked sniffing the air. I tried to stop myself from blushing as he waited for an answer.

“I can’t smell anything?” I lied.

“Were you drinking last night?” He asked.

“No, but you were. You’re probably smelling it off of yourself.” I said as he nodded.

“You’re probably right. I need to shower.” He said sniffing his shirt.

“Yeah, you go do that and I’ll make pancakes.” I said relieved that he dropped the questions. The last thing I needed was for Sean to know that Norm slept in my bed; he’d never let us live it down.

I eventually managed to drag my ass down the hall and to the kitchen after making myself look somewhat presentable. I quickly gathered the items needed to make the pancakes as I heard the water being turned off in Sean’s shower, I was also trying to be quick due to the fact that I couldn’t face seeing Reedus yet. It was only a couple of hours ago that he was spooning me in my bed and refusing to let me go. 

Just as the pancakes were done, I thought I had gotten away with not seeing Norm but just as I called for Sean to tell him his food was done and went to leave, he slowly walked in to the kitchen and hung his head upon seeing me.

“Morning.” He mumbled walking towards the coffee machine. I knew I couldn’t avoid him now; it was too late. Ugh damn Sean wanting his pancakes.

“Hey, I uh made some pancakes if you want some?” I said offering him a plate to which he turned away from.

“Oh no I can’t even think about eating right now.” He said holding his head as he slumped into a pile on the stool beside me.

“That bad huh?” I asked as he placed his head on the counter.

“Worse.” He admitted finally pulling his head up off of the counter. “Alex I’m sorry about last night.” He said looking straight at me. I immediately tried to stop myself from blushing but could already feel my face reddening.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Norm, at least you didn’t leave my bed in a drooling mess.” I said trying to brush it off.

“Still, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have gone into your room in the first place.” He confessed shaking his head.

“Why did you? I mean I’ve seen you drunk before but never bad enough to get into my bed.” I asked as he looked at me, almost burning a hole through my head.

“I wanted to see you.” 

“Oh.” I said not knowing where to look next. I didn’t expect him to be so blunt about it and once again my heart began to beat faster. Thankfully before anything else could be said Sean entered the kitchen breaking the awkward tension.

“Pancakes! Oh Alex I could marry you sweetheart, if you ever get sick of doing Norms shit you could come to Texas with me.” He said placing an arm around my shoulder. I didn’t really take much notice of what he said due to the fact that Reedus still hadn’t taken his eyes off of me.

“I uh, I’m going to shower. Don’t forget you’ve gotta get fitted for your suit today at two for the award show.” I said sliding off of the stool. Sean looked at me with questioning eyes as he stuffed his face with pancakes; I guess he finally saw the tension between me and Norm because he kept looking back and forth at us both while I walked down the hallway. As I washed myself in the shower, I kept thinking of Norm. Why had it all gotten so awkward between us? Why was a dream bothering me so much? I needed to grow up and get over this.

A few hours had past and I was getting ready to go into the city to get Norm fitted for his suit. I was sitting at my desk putting on make up when Sean barged in and tackled me onto the bed.

“Sean you idiot! I almost stuck my eye pencil into my eye!” I said slapping him across the chest.

“Oh shit I’m sorry.” He said as I pulled myself out of his grip and back to the desk to finish my make up.

“Are you coming to the tailors too?” I asked as he nodded.

“Yeah, I need a new suit for this thing.” He admitted.

“I need to get a dress. Do you think I really have to go to this?” I said frowning.

“Yeah, come on it’ll be fun. We’ll get a little drunk, we’ll dance and I think it’d mean a lot to Norm if you went. He was talking about how excited he was that you were going when we were out last night.” He said as I tried once again not to blush.

“He was?” 

“Yeah. Hey did I miss something this morning?” He asked as I shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Norm? Something seemed off between you guys.” He said as I shook my head.

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said turning back around to the desk.

“You are a horrible liar.” He said pushing me as I rolled my eyes. I was too tired to argue with him today and just gave in.

“Okay look, if you just shut up I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me you won’t say anything to Norm?” I said looking at him in the mirror as he crossed his heart.

“I won’t, I promise.” He said as I turned to face him again.

“When you guys came home last night, Norm kind of crawled into my bed and slept there.” I admitted as his eyes widened.

“Reedus did, really?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah, he was completely wasted.”

“Did anything happen?”

“No! Of course not, its just he’s never done anything like that before and he was saying all these things….”

“What things?” He asked as I stopped talking.

“Nothing…. It doesn’t matter.” I said quietly.

“You can tell me, I won’t say anything.” He said as I went to speak.

“You guys ready?” Norm shouted from the kitchen.

“Yeah, two seconds!” Sean shouted and continued to look at me for an answer.

“Look Sean, forget I said anything it doesn’t matter. He was completely wasted, that’s all.” I said as he nodded.

“Okay sweetheart but uh just one question, would you rather if it had been me?” He asked laughing. 

“You jerk!” I giggled shoving him back on my bed. “Come on lets go get you guys suited.” I said helping him up as we met Reedus in the hall.

“Hey Alex, if you get to have a say in what suits we get, does that mean we get a say in what dress you wear? Cause if so I vote you get something red, low cut and real short.” He winked as Norm tried to hold in a small laugh. 

“You’re such a damn pervert Flanery.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I finally got another chapter posted! I said i gotta give you all a little something seeing as it's a week to christmas! Woohoo! Hope you like this chapter, it's finally getting good. Thank you for all the kindness in relation to this story, you are all amazing! Please let me know if you'd like to see anything specific happen and if you like the characters and so on :) Your ideas and opinions are very important to me. Just in case I don't get another chapter posted my X-mas I just want to wish you all a very Happy Christmas! Be safe over the holidays and spend it with the ones you love and the ones who never let you down. Xxxx

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror as I got ready for this award show. I was completely and utterly dreading this. This kind of thing wasn’t my scene but here I was in a dark blue dress, heels on, make up done, hair done ready to go. I was nervous about this show, uninterested in all the fake ass celebrities that would be attending it. I had always told Norm I’d work for him under the condition that I was kept out of the spotlight but tonight, I had to make the exception. Receiving this award meant a lot to him and he wanted Sean and I there to share the moment. I was thankful that Sean would be coming too; at least I could get drunk with him if things got awkward or uncomfortable.

“Sean! Lex! You guys ready? Limo’s here.” I heard Norm shout from the hall.

“Two minutes man!” Sean shouted back. I took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror before exiting my room to meet Norm in the hall. I couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his suit with his hair slightly cut shorter than what it usually was when he was on The Walking Dead. I blushed slightly when I saw his mouth drop upon seeing me.

“Alex…. I ugh, wow.” He muttered looking at my dress and then at me.

“That much of a change from how I usually look huh?” I smirked.

“No, it’s just I’ve never seen you like…. You look gorgeous.” He said swallowing deeply as I looked to the floor; I was never good at taking compliments anyway but I could feel my face getting hot at Norm’s words.

“Okay I’m.... Alex! Sweet jesus you are lookin’ mighty fine sweetheart.” Sean said rubbing the back of his neck looking me up and down. That was nothing new, I always caught Sean checking me out, it’s not like he was anyway secretive about it.

“Thanks perv.” I said laughing.

“Doesn’t she look awesome Norm?” He said as Norman continued staring at me.

“She looks beautiful. You look beautiful.” He said looking at me as I once again dropped my eyes to the floor feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Thanks.” I said pulling a piece of my long brown hair behind my ear. I didn’t get it, why was I feeling so embarrassed by Norm’s kind words? Nothing Sean said had bothered me but it was different with Norm and I didn’t know why.

“Let’s go!” Sean said excitedly as we made our way downstairs to the limo. The night was chilly and I quickly slid into the limo relieved that the heat was on full blast. We were only in the limo two seconds before Flanery popped open a bottle of champagne and poured us some drinks.

“Here’s to a great night and congrats on the award Norm!” Sean said as we clinked our glasses. I downed mine quickly as my nerves began to get the better of me.

“So Norm which of us gets to take Lex down the red carpet?” Sean laughed as I almost spat the champagne everywhere.

“Wait a minute, no one ever mentioned me having to walk the red carpet!” I yelled panicking.

“It’s an award show Lex, everybody walks the carpet.” Sean said downing more champagne.

“Yeah celebrities and their groupies maybe but not me, I have no business there nor do I want to do it.” I said folding my arms.

“But you’re Norms date. You have to walk it.” Sean said as I looked at Norm. Date? Did he just say date? I wasn’t his date, I was just a friend who was here to support him.

“Come on Lex, you gotta walk the carpet with me.” Norm said giving me a certain smile that he knew I couldn’t refuse.

“Ugh fine but I’m not taking any pictures with you, I don’t want your fangirls plotting my murder.” I said as he laughed.

“Deal.” 

Minutes later we pulled up outside the venue and I could already see the camera flashes aiming at us even though we hadn’t gotten out of the limo yet. “Welcome to the madness” Sean said winking at me before exiting the limo to screaming fans and paparazzi. I took a deep breath as Norm slid over to exit the limo before looking back at me and taking my hand.

“Stop worrying, this is gonna be fine.” He said trying to reassure me.

“Easy for you to say, you do this all the time! I’m not dressed properly for this, I look horrible.” I said freaking out.

“Alex you’re gonna be the most beautiful girl at this thing.” He said as I snorted.

“Yeah right Norm.” 

“Trust me.” He said taking my hand and leading me out of the limo. I quickly felt overwhelmed by the screaming fans and paparazzi and refused to let go of Norm’s arm for a few seconds. So much for no pictures, these guys were everywhere and shouting for our attention.

“Norman is that your girlfriend?”  
“How long have you been together?”

“She’s beautiful!”

“Is she another model Norman?” 

I felt embarrassed at their questions but Norman just smiled and put his arm around my waist as he signed some autographs and posed for some pictures.

“See they think you’re beautiful too.” He whispered as I tried to stop myself from blushing again. Sean was slightly ahead of us but ran back towards us to take some pictures with Norman. I stood back as they were asked questions about the Boondock Saints and if a new movie would be released soon. Soon after Norm caught my hand again as Sean jokingly caught my other hand as the three of us entered the venue together.

“See was that so bad?” Norm asked as I nodded.

“Yes, I thought your fans were going to kill me when you held my hand. I think I may have to delete my twitter and instagram for a while.” I said not wanting to receive any hate mail from Norm’s fans. Most of them were completely lovely and fine but there was the odd few exceptions that were way too creepy.

We finally found our seats and sat down as the show was beginning shortly. The show was great and it was awesome to see Norm receive his award. He even thanked Sean and I in his speech which I didn’t expect him to do. I had to admit; I shed a little tear because I was so proud at how far his career had come. Ever since I had known him he had worked so hard to get where he was now and I was honored that he invited me to be apart of this journey he called life.

After the show, we headed to an after show party in Manhattan which I also didn’t want to attend. It was bad enough having to sit with the celebrities at the award show but now I also had to mingle with them here.

I sat talking to Sean at our table while we downed some more alcohol as I rooted to each of their gift bags that they had received at the show.

“Remind me to become talented at something that gets me invited to these things.” I said pulling a new Ipad Mini out of Norm’s gift bag. 

“Did I get one?” Sean asked as I nodded a yes.

“I think maybe I deserve this since Norm forced me to come to this circus, what do you think? I mean I even wore a dress and walked a red carpet for him.” I said grinning holding Norm’s new Ipad.

“Honey, I think that gift bag is the last thing on his mind right now.” Sean grinned pointing at Norm who seemed to be getting chatted up by some model who was most definitely younger than me. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Norm was old enough to be her father! I had to give her credit for trying her luck with Norm but he would hardly go for someone her age? I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I headed to the bar for more alcohol. I tried not to stare as I passed the two off, feeling enraged when I heard her fake little laugh as she placed her hand up and down Norm’s arm. This chick had balls and why was this bothering me so much? 

As I ordered Sean and I’s drinks and waited at the bar, I felt an arm go around my shoulder. “There’s my beautiful date.” Norman whispered smiling at me. I decided to ignore him as he tapped me on the shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as I finally turned to him.

“Nothing.” I said brushing him off.

“You are the worst liar Lex.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Uh I’m not lying, please just go back to flirting with that twenty year old model.” I said turning back to face the bar again.

“Why would I do that?” He asked.

“Because it looked like she was about to get on her back for you at any minute… you know what I need to use the bathroom, can you bring our drinks down?” I asked as he nodded knowing not to ask any more questions. I quickly walked away from him feeling my blood boil as I walked towards the restrooms and looked at myself in the mirror. Why had this chick bothered me so much? Why had I taken such a dislike to her? In two seconds she had gotten under my skin to the point of wanting to smack her in the face. How dare she have her hands all over Norm like she was marking her territory on him! It was like she was claiming him and he just stood there and took it.

Then it hit me.

Was I jealous? Oh god. Was I falling for Reedus?

My stomach began to churn as I ran to the toilet to be sick. I held back my hair and puked, thankful that no one else was in the room with me. All I needed was for people to be gossiping about the girl puking up her guts in the bathroom.

I closed the cubicle door and sat on the floor, not caring if it was clean or dirty. How had this happened? How had I let myself fall for my boss? Ever since that dream he’s all I can think about and now tonight seeing him flirt with that girl… it just confirmed everything. This was surely just a crush, one that I had to get over quickly for everyone’s sake. This could get so messy so quickly if I didn’t handle it well. 

I finally removed myself from the floor and freshened myself up. I can’t believe I had just puked at an after show party. I decided to remain as cool as possible because Norman and Sean could read me like a book. It was just a crush, because of a stupid dream and I would get over it. I had to get over it.

I sat trying to be as normal as possible for the next few hours as Sean drunkenly wrapped himself around me while Norm sat beside me chatting to some other people at our table. I could see by Norm’s eyes that he was slightly drunk but not overly so. Sean eventually began to snore on my lap and I decided to call it a night and take him home.

“Norm, I’m gonna go. I’m gonna take Sean with me, as you can see he’s not really conscious right now.” I said pointing down at Sean as Norm laughed.

“I’ll come with you guys.” He said trying to get up but I sat him back down.

“You don’t have to do that, I can take him. You enjoy the rest of your night.” I said as he shook his head.

“I did enjoy it, I had a great night but I want to leave now.” He said as I shook my head.

“You taking her with you?” I asked pointing to the slutty model who was still eyeing him up.

“Oh no, I already know which model I’m taking home with me.” He said grinning.

“Oh god, who?” I sighed rolling my eyes as his face drew closer to mine.

“You.” He whispered as my eyes widened. I was speechless as his eyes continued to look at me and draw me in. 

“Are we going?” Sean asked yawning. I was never more thankful than for him to wake up at that moment. 

We finally got back to the Penthouse after what felt like a long limo ride as I sat beside Norm. Sean fell straight on to his bed and passed out while I threw on my pj shorts and string top and happily took off my make up. I felt slightly like me again. I went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen before going to bed and heard Norm’s voice as I walked towards his office.

“Thanks for coming tonight.” He said placing his new award on his shelf with many others.

“You’re welcome.” I said smiling at him.

“No really, I know you hate being in the public eye so it meant a lot that you’d do that for me.” He admitted sitting on his desk looking at me.

“Well you’re my boss after all.” I said as he looked slightly offended. 

“That the only reason you did it?” He asked as I shook my head.

“Of course not, I worded that wrong. I knew how much tonight meant to you and I’m honored that you wanted me there and even more so that I was mentioned in your speech.” I confessed as he smiled at me.

“I meant every word. I couldn’t do this or have done any of this without you Alex.” He said moving closer to me as I began to get nervous. This nervousness was an exciting feeling and I hated to admit that, I knew my feelings were wrong but when he looked at me with those eyes I just wanted to give in to whatever was telling me to kiss him. No! It’s just a crush damn it!

“Yes you could Norm.”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t have wanted to.” He admitted gazing at me before laughing.

“What? What are you laughing at?” I asked slightly self-conscious.

“You, you were so beautiful tonight at the show but it doesn’t hold a candle to how you look right now.” He whispered smiling as my face reddened. I knew he saw it because he placed his hand on my cheek before kissing it.

“Goodnight beautiful.” He whispered in my ear as I tried to catch my breath.

“Night.” I finally managed to get out before walking to my room and shutting the door. I could feel my heart beat and the heat rise over my body. It had taken everything in me not to just grab him and kiss him all over.

Oh god I think I’m gonna be sick again.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke the next morning with more of a headache than I had been anticipating. Had I really had that much to drink? If I was feeling this rough Sean had to be feeling worse than death. 

I buried my head in the pillow once again trying to think how I was going to face Norm this morning or ever again after last night. I can’t believe I had let myself get so jealous over that model chick, that wasn’t me, that wasn’t who I was. Norm was a friend, a family friend and that was it. If my Brother was still alive he would kick my ass if he found out I had feelings for Reedus.

I decided the best thing to do was take some time off from work. It was clear I needed to get over this crush and the best way to do that was to stay away from Norm for a while. He had other people that could take care of his business and appointments for a week or two. The last thing I wanted to do was lose Norm or Mingus from my life but I can’t stay around as long as I have feelings for Norm. I began making some quick calls to Norm’s other assistant who agreed to fill in on my work once he had granted me my time off.

An hour later I showered and got dressed before making my way into the kitchen. I tried to stop myself from cringing as I locked eyes with Norm right away before lowering my head and eyes to the floor.

“Oh look Norm, sleeping beauty finally woke up.” Sean said laughing as Norman said good morning.

“You’d still be asleep too if you didn’t pass out at the after party for like two and a half hours jackass.” I said as he continued to laugh. 

“I had a lot to drink!” He said trying to defend himself.

“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” I said rolling my eyes as Norm tried to hold back a laugh as he drank his coffee.

“Norm I need to talk to you about something.” I stated as he nodded his head.

“Ok, this sounds serious?” He said as I shook my head.

“No it’s not. But it does involve me taking some time off.” I said as his eyes widened and suddenly Sean became more interested in the conversation.

“Is everything ok? Is something wrong?” Norm asked in a concerning voice.

“Everything’s fine I just need a break. Maybe take a small vacation if that’s okay with you?” I asked as he nodded his head right away.

“Sure, yeah of course. You’ve been working really hard and you never take time for yourself. When exactly would you be taking this vacation?” He asked as I squinted my eyes.

“As of right now?” I said pushing my luck.

“Now? Ugh sure I’m sure we can work something out.” Norman said accepting my request.

“I actually have it all worked out already. Mark said he’d take care of everything while I was gone so you don’t have to worry.”

“Alex you can’t go today! I’m leaving tomorrow, I was hoping you’d hang with us on my last night here.” Sean pleaded.

“Sean, I really don’t want to go out drinking tonight.” I said groaning.

“We’re not going out, we’re gonna stay in, eat some take out and watch movies that’s all.” He said begging me.

“Okay fine I’m sold.” I said as he hugged me. I could see Norm frowning out of the corner of my eye and I wasn’t sure if it was because I was taking a vacation from work or the fact that I was staying in with them tonight.

Several hours later, after some last minute organising it had been decided that me and three of my close friends were going to spend a few days in Orlando. I was so happy that they were coming with me, I pretty much filled them in on what was going on with Norman and it was classed as an emergency vacation. I loved my friends they always had my back when I needed them. I quickly began packing as we were leaving in the morning and I had nothing prepared. A part of me felt guilty for just deciding to go all of a sudden but I knew deep down I was doing the right thing. I wasn’t sure how Norm really felt about me going but I couldn’t tell him the real reason of my sudden departure, by the time I’m back there’ll be no need to tell him because my feelings will be gone and everything will be back to normal. I had to believe that. As I finished packing my bags there was a small knock on my bedroom door.

“Yeah?” I said as Sean poked his head in.

“Are you busy sweetheart?” He asked as I shook my head.

“No, I’m just finishing up here. What’s up?” I asked as he closed the door and took a seat on my bed.

“I don’t really know, you tell me?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Tell you what?” I asked.

“What’s up?” He said as I began to laugh nervously. Where was he going with this?

“Nothing.” I shrugged as he gave me an unconvinced look.

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said isn’t it?” I said.

“I don’t believe you.” He said folding his arms. Why couldn’t he just let this go.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because you’ve just decided to take a break from work all of a sudden. That’s not you.” He said.

“Well maybe that’s because I don’t feel like me right now Sean.” I replied sounding harsher than I had meant to.

“Because of Norman?” He asked as I froze.

“Wh.. why would it be because of Norman?” I asked impatiently waiting for his reply.

“Because you two have been acting odd with each other since I got here.” He stated as I began to blush.

“What? No we haven’t.” I said brushing off the last comment.

“Alex I’m not an idiot. I see how you two have been with each other lately.” He said looking at me seriously.

“What do you mean?” I questioned sitting on the bed beside him.

“They way you are with each other, its different to how it was before. There’s tension between you and I don’t mean the bad kind.” He said smirking.

“You mean sexual tension?” I asked before replying with a small laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sean. We’re just friends, he’s my Boss. That’s it.” I stated as he laughed.

“I’m callin’ bullshit on that right now. I’ve seen how he’s been lookin’ at you Alex, I’ve seen Norman flirt with girls before but you? You make him nervous, he could hardly say two words when he saw you in that dress at that front door last night. I have never seen my buddy so lost for words.” Sean said as I continued to blush. How had he noted all this? Norman couldn’t feel like that, it just wasn’t possible.

“You’re seeing things that aren’t there Sean.”

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen the difference in you too.” He said as I shook my head again.

“No, you’ve got this completely wrong.”  
“Come on Alex, I saw your face when that model was all over him last night.” He said as I put my hand to my mouth.

“You were jealous weren’t you? You’re into Norm and that’s why you’re going away.” He said as I sat in silence. What was the point in lying to him? He had clearly figured me out. Fucking Sean.

“You cannot breath a word about this to Norman do you hear me?” I asked pointing at Sean who crossed his heart.

“I won’t, cross my heart and hope to die.” He said as I sat in shock.

“Does he know?” I asked as he shook his head.

“I don’t think so. He hasn’t said anything to me.” Sean admitted as I sighed in relief.

“Good.”

“Alex why are you leaving?” He questioned as I began to laugh.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice right now do you?” I replied.

“You always have a choice. Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?” He said as I glared at him.

“Are you serious right now? It would ruin everything! I’m going on vacation to get away from him, to stop myself feeling these things. It’s just a stupid phase. It’ll pass.” I said reassuring myself as Sean laughed.

“You hope.”

“Yeah well like I said I don’t have any other option right now and this ones all I got.” I said zipping up my last case.

“And what if he feels the same?” He asked as I laughed again.

“Are you crazy? He doesn’t feel the same way. I’m not a supermodel or a cover girl. I’m the opposite of what Norman goes for.”

“Just because you aren’t a model or cover girl doesn’t mean you aren’t beautiful. Hell I’d fuck you sideways if you’d let me and I’m not ashamed to admit it.” Sean joked as I laughed.

“Even if he did feel something, he’s like family to me. He grew up with my brother, I take care of his Son, then there’s the age difference….” I sighed.

“Jeez you’ve been thinkin’ a lot about this huh?” He asked as I put my hands in my head.  
“No. It only hit me last night when that girl was flirting with him, I just snapped seeing him with her and it scared me. I don’t want to be like that.” I admitted.

“I think ya’ll would be good together.” Sean said as I put my head on his shoulder.

“No. Me and Norman together just spells disaster.” I sighed as he kissed my forehead.

“I think you’re wrong.”

“I know I’m right.”

“Hey what are you guys doing? I’m starved! Let’s order food!” Reedus yelled from the living room.

“Your boyfriends waiting for you.” He said elbowing me as I glared at him.

“I’m kidding!” He said holding his hands up in defense before we joined Reedus for our night in.

The three of us had a great night watching movies, eating Chinese food and drinking beer. At 2 a.m. we decided to call it a night as Sean had an early flight and I was road tripping with the girls early enough too. We were all a little drunk as I hugged Sean before he wobbled into his room. I changed into a top and shorts and climbed under my covers to sleep but I heard my door open and close as someone snuck into my bed. I knew it was him, I knew by the scent of his cologne.

“Norm?” I said turning on the light beside my bed.

“Yeah?” He whispered.

“What are you doing?” I asked turning to face him.

“I wanted to see you before you left.” He frowned.

“You’ll see me in the morning.” I said laughing.

“I can’t wait that long.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“I thought you said it was ok?” 

No, it is. That doesn’t mean I want you to go, I fall apart without you Alex.”

“Norm, I already told you I took care of your schedule. Marks handling ev…”  
“I’m not talking about work.” He sighed lying on my other pillow across from me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked facing him.

“I…. nothing, it doesn’t matter. I should go, I’m drunk and you need to sleep.” He said sliding out of my bed and walking back to his own room again. What was he going to say? Was it something I wanted to hear? My head tried to stop me from walking to his room but my body and heart wouldn’t listen. I opened his bedroom door and only then did I realize he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Oh god…. This already wasn’t going well.

“I need to know.” I said standing my ground.

“Need to know what?” He asked rubbing the back of his head taking a drag from a newly lit cigarette.

“What you were going to say? Tell me.” I asked.

“I forgot.” He shrugged blowing the smoke from his mouth.

“You forgot what you were going to say in all of thirty seconds?” I asked as he nodded his head.

“Yep. Guess so.” He said putting out his cigarette.

“You can be such a dickhead sometimes you know that?” I said rolling my eyes leaving the room.

“Yeah well you can be a bitch at times too sweetheart!” He said loud enough for me to hear. Where the hell had that come from? Drunken asshole.

“Excuse me? When have I ever been a bitch? I take care of your kid, wash your clothes, cook your food, drive you everywhere, schedule all of your appointments, fly across the world with you and have I ever complained? No! So fuck you Reedus!” I said getting in his face.

“Wish you would.” I heard him mumble.

“What did you say?” I asked in complete shock. Had I heard right? I knew I was a little drunk but I was pretty sure of what I had heard.

“I didn’t say anything!” He yelled. Thankfully Sean was drunkenly passed out and was oblivious to hear or witness our pointless drunken argument.

“Bullshit! You just forgot again huh? You are driving me crazy!” I exclaimed exiting his room

“You always drive me crazy!” He yelled back.

“Go fuck yourself Reed....” I managed to say before feeling a pull on my arm.

And that’s when it happened. He spun me around pressing my body to his before his lips crashed on to mine. My eyes widened in shock for a split second before realizing how good of a kisser he was. Was this really happening? It felt real. I needed to pinch myself but Norman currently had me against a wall with my arms over my head. I no longer needed to feel a pinch as Norman began biting on my lower lip as his tongue waited to be granted access to my mouth. Oh god, this was real and it felt amazing. I granted him access as his hands snuck down to squeeze my ass as I worked on his neck biting and sucking on every bit of skin I could see. His small groans were really turning me on and it wasn’t too long before I feel his growing erection digging into my stomach as his mouth began to trail down my body and to my covered up breasts. It was then at that minute, I snapped myself back into reality and realized this had already gone too far. What had I done? This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

“Norm, stop.” I insisted as I began shoving at his bare toned chest.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“We can’t do this. We’re drunk.”

“We’re not that drunk? And you seemed like you were enjoying it?” He questioned.

“I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have come in here, I’m so sorry!” I said going to leave as he held me back. 

“Alex please, we don’t have to do anything just stay here with me tonight?” He pleaded as I shook my head.

“No! This can’t happen Norm! This can never happen again, it was a drunken mistake.” I stated 

“Was it?” He asked.

“Wasn’t it?” I replied.

“I don’t know Alex.” He sighed.

“We’re both drunk, things got heated, too heated and it lead to a big mistake that’s it. It didn’t mean anything to either of us.” I said not entirely believing my own words.

“Yeah, you’re right. It was just a drunken mistake. It didn’t mean anything.” He said nodding as it felt like a bullet go through my heart as he said those same words that just came from my mouth.

“I should go to bed.” I said as he nodded.  
“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry, we both fucked up big time. Like we said, it was just a mistake. I’m going to go to bed and tomorrow I’m going to Orlando with my friends and when I get back we’ll have forgotten about this whole drunken mess and we’ll never speak of it again, agreed?” I asked as we pinky swore.

“Agreed.” He said quietly as I left and went back to my own room. I closed the door behind me and fell to the floor in tears. How the fuck had I let that happen? How had I been so stupid to kiss him back? I may have just ruined everything. I needed to make sure my feelings for him were gone by the time I had to come back because if they weren’t, I knew I could never work for Norman again. 

I didn’t sleep much that night as I thought about what had happened just hours beforehand. I decided to leave earlier than planned the next morning to avoid both Norman and Sean as I was sporting a rather noticeable hickey on my neck from last night. That was the last thing I needed, I was trying to not think about Norman and now there was a love bite on my neck to remind me of him every time I looked in the mirror. Fuck. I tried to cover it up with as much make up as I could but I still knew it was there.

My phone beeped just as I finished putting on my make up, it was my friend Charlotte telling me she was downstairs ready to pick me up. I sighed relieved that no one had woke up yet. I got my bags and left the penthouse without saying goodbye to either Sean or Norm. I just hoped everything would work out the way I needed them to.


	9. Chapter 9

*** 2 Weeks Later ***

 

The two weeks in Orlando went by slowly and I was very thankful for that. I desperately needed a break from work and the hectic schedule that came with being Norman’s Assistant. I had tried to keep my mind off of Norm as much as I could but sometimes at night I found myself thinking about him and that night. That kiss had really messed me up. Something about it had felt so right but I knew it was wrong. I had text Mark, Norm’s other Assistant to let him know I would be back today and he must have told Norm because a half hour later Norm text me to say he’d see me soon. I had avoided Norm’s calls and texts for the last two weeks because I just couldn’t face any kind of contact with him. I was so embarrassed about what had happened between us and I just wasn’t ready to talk to him

 

However, I couldn’t avoid him any longer because Charlotte had just dropped me off at the Penthouse and I was back to reality again.  The weather in New York was much colder than it had been in Orlando and I was glad I had decided to wear black skinny jeans, boots, a grey cardigan and a scarf on my way home. My heart raced as the elevator made its way to the top floor of the building. I felt like I had my feelings for Norman under control again but that didn’t make seeing him for the first time since we kissed any easier. It was going to be awkward.

 

The elevator dinged as it finally reached the top floor and I made my way to the penthouse dragging my bags behind me. I rustled nervously in my handbag for my keys to let myself in. I wasn’t sure if Norman would be here or not and I kind of hoped he wouldn’t be.

 

I took a deep breath as I twisted the key in the front door and made my way in. The place seemed quiet and surprisingly clean, I knew it wasn’t for my benefit because I never specified what day I would be returning. Rolled my bags down the hall and into my room before hearing a female voice call out.

 

“Norm, is that you?” Someone called out. Who the hell was this? I thought to myself making my way into the living room.

 

“Norm?” The girl asked lounging on the couch in nothing but bra and panties reading an US weekly magazine. I stood still, my whole body tensing up as I saw her. It was that fucking model from the after show party. “Oh god, who the hell are you?” She said finally wrapping a blanket around her tiny body. Was this really fucking happening right now?

 

“I’m Alex, Norman’s assistant, who the hell are you?” I asked extremely pissed off that I had come home to this chick lying in her underwear.

 

“I’m Cecilia, I’m Norman’s girlfriend.” She announced. Wait… girlfriend? Did she just say girlfriend? I’ve only been gone two fucking weeks! Wow I guess that kiss really didn’t mean anything to him. Not that that surprised me.

 

“Do you need Norman for something? He’s not here right now but I can take a message if you want?” She said not even bothering to cover up her body any longer.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m not looking for him.” I said as she gave me an awkward look.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” She asked cheekily. Who the hell did she think she was?

 

“Umm, I live here?” I said harsher than I had been so far. I swear this girl wasn’t older than twenty.

 

“If you live here then how come I haven’t seen you here before?” She asked as I began to get irritated that she had yet to make an effort to find clothes.

 

“Because I’ve been gone for two weeks, seems you came along somewhere around that time.” I spat.

 

“Yeah, I guess it kind of happened fast.” She giggled as the key twisted in the door again. Norman locked eyes with me straight away, a big grin placed across his face along with flowers in his hand.

 

“Welcome home!” He said excitedly before his eyes widened.

 

“Cecilia what are you doing here?” He asked as she grinned at him putting her arms around him.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, you gave me a spare key on Monday remember?” She asked as he stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Uh yeah sure.” He said giving me an apologetic look.

 

“Are those for me?” Cecilia asked pointing to the roses than Norman was still holding.

 

“Umm. Yeah of course.” He said looking at me before quickly swiping a card from the bouquet and sliding it into his pocket.

 

“Aww you’re such a cutie.” She said kissing his cheek. I think I’m going to be sick.

 

“Alex this is...”

 

“Cecilia, your girlfriend. Yeah I know.” I said as he hung his head. God that was hard to say. “I should have known you couldn’t survive without a woman around you Norm, it was nice to meet you.” I said nodding at Cecilia before pushing past Norman and leaving the penthouse again.

 

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I never thought I would come home to some half naked chick announcing she was Norman’s girlfriend. He had only kissed me two weeks ago and now he was with some twenty-year-old model! Why was I acting like the kiss meant anything to him? I know it didn’t, like I said to Sean I’m not some model like her. They were the only kind of women Norman went with. I walked around New York in a complete daze for multiple hours until I plucked up the courage to go back. Thankfully the penthouse was empty when I got back so I decided to make some dinner before Norm came home again.

 

When I had finished, I began to scrape the leftovers into the garbage. I caught something in the trash with my name on it and I carefully picked it out of all the dirt. It was the card that Norm had put into his pocket that he had taken from the flowers before giving them to Cecilia.

 

I opened the small envelope and took out the card which read.

 

_“Welcome home Alex, we missed you. Love Mingus & Norm X_

 

I sighed heavily putting a hand through my hair. Those flowers that he had given to her were for me all along?

 

 My heart felt sore and tears began to fill my eyes as I brought the card into my room. I couldn’t lie to myself anymore, my feelings for Norman hadn’t gone at all. I had missed him so much while I was gone and in those two weeks he had forgotten about what happened between us and found a new model to fuck instead.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look at me uploading 2 new chapters in less than a day! Haha. Please read and enjoy! I'm really interested to see what you all think of chapter 9 and what you would like to see happen from here.


	10. Chapter 10

I had somehow managed to avoid Norm for the best part of a week except outside of work duties and in magazines. There were pictures of him and his girlfriend (that was still hard to say) everywhere. I couldn’t run away from the fact that Norman was now in a relationship no matter how hard I tried. I even had to put my Twitter and Instagram on private because his fans were writing to me non-stop asking me who she was and was it true that Norm was with her.

 

It had become uncomfortable living at the penthouse, bumping into Cecilia and Norm all the time and I just wasn’t happy living there anymore. I hadn’t told Norman yet but I had found a nice apartment to rent in Manhattan not too far away from Norm and would be moving in at the end of the week. I figured it was for the best, I couldn’t bear seeing him all the time and it turned my stomach seeing him with her. I needed space and time away from him to get over him and I had more than enough money from my job to live by myself.

 

I still couldn’t quite understand why Norm was even with Cecilia, she had only turned twenty a couple of months ago and they had absolutely nothing in common. The chick was up her own ass and totally obsessed with designer brands. Thankfully she had left for a modeling job in Paris last night and wouldn’t be back for a few days, it would make my last few days in the penthouse that less painful. It was a relief to know that she wouldn’t be flaunting around in her victoria secret underwear when I got home later, that was something I definitely wouldn’t miss about living at the Penthouse. She wasn’t living with Norm but she had certainly made herself at home.

 

We were at Norman’s studio for most of the day. He was busy with photo-shoots and meetings while I was in my office scheduling multiple comic con appearances for the next few months. I usually went with him to comic cons because it meant that I could hang out with Sean and David Della Rocco and I also may have been a little bit of a nerd when it came to meeting childhood heroes like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

 

While I was replying to some emails my new landlord text me to say my apartment was ready to move in to and that I could collect the keys after work.  Once I was finished my work for the day, I shut down my IMac and packed my folders and files in to my bag. Just as I was ready to leave Norman knocked and walked into my office quickly putting his hands into his pockets.

 

“Hey.” He said quietly taking slow steps towards my desk.

 

“Hey.” I said giving him a small smile continuing to pack up my bag.

 

“Can we talk for a second?” He asked as I swallowed hard.

 

“Sure. What’s up?” I asked as he shrugged.

 

“Are we alright?” He asked as I pretended to not to know what he was talking about.

 

“Of course we are; why wouldn’t we be?” I said as he gave me an awkward look referring to our kiss. Ugh I didn’t need this now.

 

“I thought we promised to never talk about that again?” I said rolling my eyes.

 

“Yeah but I feel like its becoming a huge elephant in the room when we’re together. “

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I lied.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me like the plague.” He said sternly.

 

“No I haven’t.”

 

“You didn’t reply to one of my texts or answer any of my calls when you were away and you’ve been avoiding being alone with me since you’ve come back.” He said folding my arms.

 

“I’ve just been busy Norm.” I said completely lying through my teeth.

 

“Wow you are a horrible liar. I’ve known you all your life and you actually think you can get away with lying to me?” He said half laughing while shaking his head. What the hell did he want me to say? Ok Norm, I’m avoiding you because I have feelings for you and my heart is breaking because you’re with someone else and it’s not me? Yeah I’m sure he’d love that.

 

“Look Norm, I was embarrassed about what happened between us and I just wasn’t ready to talk to you and you’ve got a girlfriend now so I just wanted to give you guys some space.” I said. Hopefully he would leave me alone now.

 

“Can we talk about what happened that night?” He asked as I shook my head quickly.

 

“No. We don’t have to talk about it, it’s done.” I said feeling my cheeks redden.

 

“Alex I…” He began to say as I interrupted him. I couldn’t do this right now, I couldn’t take hearing that it was all a stupid mistake again. I already knew that.

 

“Norm let’s not do this okay? You have a girlfriend now, go focus on her. I have to be somewhere, I’ll see you at home.” I said grabbing my bags and walking past him. He tried to grab my hand but I quickly maneuvered it out of his grasp. Had I become so bad that I couldn’t be alone in a room with him now? Had I let my feelings really get in the way of our once great friendship? I didn’t know how to fix the awkwardness I felt every time he looked at me or every time we were alone together. It was tearing our friendship apart and it was all my fault.

 

I left the building and slid into my BMW to go and collect the keys to my new apartment. Once that was done, I drove to the department store to buy some flat pack boxes to begin packing my stuff for the big move. A part of me didn’t want to move because the penthouse was where I was most happy usually. I had so many great memories with Norm and Mingus there but recently I didn’t even want to be there. Being around Norm was hard and seeing him with Cecilia was worse. I knew I needed to get my own place, I was hoping it would save our friendship in the long run if I moved out.

 

I pulled up in the parking lot and luckily Norm hadn’t come home yet so I could bring the boxes upstairs and begin packing. I wasn’t sure exactly when the best time was to tell him I was leaving because I didn’t know how he’d take it. Once I had the boxes upstairs I carried them to my room and began emptying my drawers and packing my stuff away.

 

Suddenly, I heard Norm opening the front door as I quickly tried to hide any evidence of me moving, but it was too late.

 

“Hey you want some foo…. Alex what are you doing?” He frowned pointing to the boxes on my bed. I guess I had to tell him now.

 

“I uh, I found an apartment not too far from here. I got the keys tonight and I’ll be moving in by the end of the week.” I admitted looking at the floor, not being able to face him.

 

“You’re… you’re moving out?” He questioned quietly.

 

“Yeah. I think it’s for the best.” I said nodding as he looked at me almost in anger.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just think it’s time I got my own home.” I said as he shook his head.

 

“But you have a home, this is your home.” He said clearly hurt by my last comment.

 

“No Norm, this is your home. I just live in it.” I replied.

 

“How long has this been decided?” He asked.

 

“Just a few days. It happened fast.”

 

“If I hadn’t walked in here, were you actually going to tell me or were you just going to leave and let me figure it out by myself?” He asked standing in front of me.

 

“Of course I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time, it doesn’t change anything.” I said sighing.

 

“IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!” He yelled making me jump back. I had never heard Norman yell. He always spoke so quietly. Wow, he was pissed. “Is this because of the kiss?”

“Oh please stop bringing up the fucking kiss!” I begged losing my patience with him.

 

“No Alex! You’ve been acting weird as shit ever since it happened, you’ve never talked about moving out before and now a week after you ran off on vacation you’re packing your bags and leaving!”

 

“This has nothing to do with you!” I exclaimed.

 

“That’s bullshit!”

 

“Not everything revolves around you Norm!” I yelled back.

 

“Don’t give me that shit Alex! You’ve avoided me ever since I kissed you that night.”

 

“Yeah because you should have never kissed me in the first place!” I spat back.

 

“Why not? It’s not like you didn’t want it, I felt you kiss back, I felt you wrap your arms around my neck!” He said as we got face to face.

 

“Yeah I made a mistake! We made a fucking mistake Norm!”

 

“Why do you keep saying it was a mistake?” He yelled.

 

“You might not want to believe this Norm, but not every girl wants to fuck you. Your girlfriend however, she’ll fuck you whenever you want once you buy her the latest Louis Vuitton handbag or Victoria Secret underwear.” I said finally making my feelings about Cecilia known.

 

“That’s not true.” He spat.

 

“No? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve seen the entire Victoria Secret catalogue on her in one week. She’s twenty Norman! What the hell are you even doing with her? How the hell do you think Mingus will feel when he finds out his Dad is dating someone six years old than him?” I asked.

 

“That’s none of your business!” He shouted.

 

“You’re right, it isn’t any of my business and after this week I’ll never have to have anything to with her fake ass again because I won’t live here anymore. So go ahead and keep giving the little girl her pocket money, I’m sure it won’t be long until she sucks you dry.” I spat. He stood back quiet, as I starred waiting for his next move. I was angry, I was upset and I wanted to slap him across the face for being such a dick. He just looked at me and shook his head before walking out of my room and leaving me on my own. I waited for an hour for some kind of apology but quickly realized I wouldn’t get any when he slammed the front door shut. I refused to cry at what had just occurred and instead I continued packing. I can’t believe we had fought like that and I knew it was again down to my feelings. I never knew I could get so angry with him but I needed to release the pain I had been keeping in all week. She didn’t deserve him, she wouldn’t care for his son like I would. NO! I needed to stop talking like that. I was moving out to move on. I needed to stop thinking about him and have some fun. From now on, work was work and I would no longer be going home with him after it. I would be going home to my own apartment away from Norman and I can do whatever I want. I wanted to have some fun and I was going to have it. If he could be with someone, why couldn’t I?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys its almost 2 a.m on Saturday night, i've worked all night to get this up because I love you all so much and am so grateful for all the positive feedback! I can't believe how many people are reading this story and are really into it!
> 
> Alex is finally standing up for herself even though its killing her to hurt him like that. What's going on with Norm though? lol He's totally upset that she's moving out. But believe me guys their relationship is gonna get worse and sometimes better (if you know what i mean ;) ) There's gotta be good stuff right? hahahaha
> 
> Enjoy everybody! Love you all, you fucking rock! xxoo


	11. Chapter 11

With the help from a couple of my friends, I had successfully managed to move most of my stuff to my new apartment and just had to pick up a few last things from Norm’s place. This was my first night in the new place so some of my friends were going to stay the night and help me put some of my furniture together while having a few drinks in the process. I was pretty good at DIY projects but I had bought a lot of stuff and knew I couldn’t do it all by myself.

 

I filled the girls in on the heated argument I had had with Norm during the week and they insisted on collecting the rest of my stuff for me. I refused the offer as I hadn’t talked to Norm since our fight and I needed to make it right before I left. He was still going to be my Boss after all. I had been a complete bitch to him and maybe he deserved it but that wasn’t me and I should never have spoken to him like that.

 

I left my apartment and drove to Norm’s penthouse to get the rest of my stuff. I was nervous as I approached the elevator, dreading every minute of the walk to his front door. I needed to make things right with him before I left and I just hoped he was here.

 

I opened the door with my key and made my way inside. The penthouse was dark and empty and it seemed he hadn’t been home in a few hours. I sighed making my way to my old room to pack up my last few bits and get back to my friends at my new place. Once I had finished packing, it hit me… my room was completely empty and this wasn’t my home anymore. I tried to hold back tears but they just kept coming. It killed me to know that I wouldn’t wake up to a house with Norm or Mingus in it anymore, they were my life and I felt like I was losing them. The last thing I picked up in my room was the card that Norm and Mingus wrote to me when Cecilia thought the flowers were for her. I went to place it in the trash but couldn’t bring myself to put it in.

 

I freshened myself up and then headed for the front door when I heard a key twist in the door again. It was him…

 

“Hey, I was hoping to run in to you before I left.” I said smiling at him hoping he wouldn’t notice that I had been crying.

 

“Really? Because I was hoping I could avoid all this.” He said placing his keys on the marble counter still looking angry with me. I didn’t want him to be mad at me anymore. I just wanted us to go back to normal, the way we were before I fucked everything up.

 

“Norman I’m so...”

 

“I hate goodbyes.” He said swallowing hard.

 

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye, I still work for you.” I admitted as he moved to the living room to sit down on the couch.

 

“It’s not the same Alex, you’re not just an employee. You’re my roommate, you’re my best friend, you’re everything to me and Mingus and we don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to go.” He admitted looking at me with those crystal blue eyes.

 

“I have to go Norm, it’s just for the best right now.” I said as he shook his head.

 

“Why, because of Cecilia? If she’s the problem then I’ll…”

 

“No Norman, it’s because of me! I can’t be here anymore okay!” I said becoming upset. I wish I could tell him the truth but I knew it’d mess things up even more than they had already been.

 

“Why Alex? What’s wrong?” He said moving closer as I pushed him away.

 

“Everything! Everything’s wrong!” I said holding back tears.

 

“This is my fault isn’t it?” He asked as I shook my head.

 

“No, it’s my fault. I’ve fucked everything up! I was a complete bitch to you the last time we talked and I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything.” I said putting my hands on my head.

 

“Alex that was my fault, I acted like a prick when I found you packing boxes and I completely overreacted but I just wasn’t expecting to come home to find you packing your bags.” He admitted.

 

“I should have told you but I just didn’t know how to say it.” I replied.

 

“Be honest with me, because I need to know. Was it because of the kiss, is that why you’re moving?” He asked looking into my eyes for an answer. I wanted to be totally honest with him but I just didn’t know if I could be.

 

“There are lots of reasons Norm. I just think we might be better off spending some time away from each other, I don’t want to argue with you anymore and I don’t want to end up losing you as a friend. You have a girlfriend now and the last thing you want is for me to be hanging around the place when you want to spend time with her.” I said as he let out a sarcastic laugh.

 

“There is no comparison between you and her Alex. She means nothing to me compared to you.” He said looking at me as I began to blush.

 

“Well yeah I would hope so seeing as you’ve known me for twenty three years and you’ve known her for around twenty three days.” I said joking to break the sudden tension but again he didn’t laugh at my sad attempt at humor.

 

“Like I said, she doesn’t compare to you.” He said never taking his eyes off of me.

 

“I uh have to go, the girls are staying with me tonight so I better head back.” I said getting up to leave as he stood up with me.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll uh see you at the studio Monday.” He said helping me with my bags as he walked me to do the door.

 

“Oh I almost forgot.” I said rummaging through my pockets. “Here’s your key.” I said twisting the penthouse key off of my set of keys. 

 

“No, I want you to hang on to that. No matter what you say or think this will always be your home and you are always welcome here.” He said as I wrapped myself around him struggling not to cry.

 

 “Bye Norm.” I whispered in his ear.

 

 “Bye Alex.” He said as I slowly tore myself away from him and closed the door behind me on all the memories that we had made there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the short chapter! But I have college tomorrow and I had to get the moving out part out of the way. They totally had to make up before she left and I was even going to let them share a kiss but I just didn't think it would work out in that chapter. So Alex is out on her own now which mean she can start having some fun! 
> 
> It's clear Norman has some kind of feelings for her too but it's pretty hard to see how much he likes her. Do you guys want me to do a Norm POV in the future? Please let me know.
> 
> Like always, is there anything you'd like to see in the story that maybe I haven't thought of or done yet? 
> 
> I will say that Alex will eventually be making Norman jealous and that will be happening sooner rather than later.
> 
> Once again, that you for all the awesome feedback on the story! I seriously can't believe that it's been so successful. I never though so many people would be enjoying it. I read every single comment and appreciate every single one you that takes the time out to share your opinions and kudos. You literally don't know what it means to me. Thank you all so much.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting, like I said I had to get the moving out part done and have them make up but I don't think they'll be making up for long.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later I had properly settled in to my new apartment. It was a lot smaller than the penthouse but at least I could call it my own. Sometimes I got lonely, especially when I was so used to having Norm and Mingus around most of the time and I missed them. But this was a new chapter in my life and I had to leave that part behind. I hadn’t seen Norman much over the last week but he had sent me a new fifty-inch television for my living room. I was completely mortified when the delivery guy knocked on my door with it by his side. I hadn’t been expecting anything from him and he never said a word about it.

I was painting my kitchen a light green when my IPhone vibrated on my coffee table in the living in. I put the brush back in the painting tray and smiled when I saw Flanery’s name pop up.

“Hey stranger.” I said smiling into the phone.

“What’s up pretty lady! I heard you left the nest.” He said getting straight to the core of the conversation.

“You were talking to Norm then?” I asked as he lightly giggled.

“Not for long, he didn’t say much.” He admitted.

“He didn’t?” I asked noting that Sean probably didn’t know the full story if Norm hadn’t said much.

“Nope but I’m guessing something happened for you to move out?” He questioned as I paused for a moment too long. “I’ll take the silence as a yes then.”

“Yeah, something happened.” I confessed.

“Talk to me sweetheart, I’ve got all day.” He said in a friendly voice.

“The night before you went back home and I left for my vacation…Norm kissed me BUT he was completely drunk.” I said as Sean continued to listen. “I was drunk too and sort of kissed him back but then I stopped because I knew it was wrong and it shouldn’t have happened in the first place and it just kind of went downhill from there.” I admitted.

“I knew something had to have happened for you to leave without saying goodbye the next day!” As I rolled my eyes.

“He didn’t tell you about the kiss the next day?” I asked.

“Never said a word, he was really quiet though so I figured you at least had an argument.”

“Yeah we had an argument.” I said.

“And then you made out…nice!” Sean said laughing into the phone.  
“It’s not funny Sean! It’s been so awkward being around him and I just couldn’t live there anymore. It was too hard.” I admitted.

“But he kissed you, does that not prove that he feels something?” He asked as I shook my head.

“He was drunk and in case you didn’t realize he has a girlfriend now.” I said as he laughed.

“Oh come on Alex that won’t last, you know it won’t. Don’t you think it’s a little funny that he started dating her just after you left?” He asked as I raised an eyebrow.

“I think it shows just how little the kiss meant to him. That’s all.” I said as he laughed again.

“You don’t want to believe what’s right in front of you!” He said as I rolled my eyes.

“Can we please not talk about this anymore? I’m trying to forget about it.”

“Why are you forgetting about it? You’re perfect for each other, you know him better than anybody, he trusts you more than anyone and his kid loves you to death.” He said.

“Sean please, I’ve went over this in my head a thousand times. It’s not going to happen. Even if he felt the same way I do which he doesn’t it would just complicate everything. I can’t risk losing Norm or Mingus over my feelings for him. Nothing is worth losing them from my life.” I said as he sighed heavily into the phone.

“I don’t think you’d lose them. In fact, I think it’d be the best thing that ever happened to you and Norm but hey what do I know, I’m just the sexy best friend.” He said as I laughed before hearing a knock on my door.

“Ok sexy, someone’s at my door I have to go.” 

“Ok, hey I’m in town in a couple of weeks we should hang! Maybe I could crash at yours instead of Norms, make him jealous!” He said laughing.

“Make him jealous? You only want to stay with me because Norm can’t cook for shit. Alright I can’t wait, I’ll see you soon.” I said hanging up the phone. I walked to the front door with my hair in a messy bun and a paint covered top and lounge pants praying it was no one important. I opened my front door in shock to see Mingus standing there in his school clothes.

“Alex!” He said smiling at me.

“Mingus, what are you doing here? Did you come here by yourself?” I asked hugging him.

“Yeah, is that okay? Dad mentioned that you were off today so I wanted to come see you.” He said as we walked inside.

“Does he know you’re here? You aren’t even supposed to be finished school yet.” I said folding my arms.

“Yeah he knows I’m here.” He said nodding his head but keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Mingus..”

“Ok, I lied. He doesn’t know I’m here but I had to come see you!” He said sitting on my couch.

“Why, what’s wrong?” I asked sitting beside him.

“I miss you Alex, it’s not the same at Dad’s without you. Why’d you leave us?” He asked as I could feel my heart break.

“It was just time to get my own place.” I said.

“It’s because of his new girlfriend isn’t it? I don’t like her either.” He confessed.

“Give her a chance, she might be okay.” I said patting him on the back.

“Alex, my cat is smarter than her.” He said, as I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well Eye in the Dark is pretty clever.” I said as he laughed.

“I miss you.” He confessed.

“I miss you too.” I said hugging him. “Mingus, I have to ring your Dad and tell him where you are. He’ll freak out if he thinks something’s happened to you.” I said picking up my phone.

“Okay. Alex?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come visit you sometimes?” He asked as I smiled at him.

“Whenever you want as long as your Mom and Dad know where you are ok?” I said as he grinned.

“Ok.”

I quickly rang Norman who said he’d be over straight away. The school had already alerted him that Mingus hadn’t been seen in a few classes and he was furious with his son.

Mingus began helping me paint my kitchen until his Dad arrived. We put his iPod into the docking station and jammed out to some music before I heard another knock on the door. I quickly stopped the music as Mingus frowned knowing it was his Dad.

I opened the door and saw the frustration in Norman’s blue eyes. “Is he ok?” He asked as I nodded my head.

“Don’t be mad at him, he knows he was wrong.” I whispered as we walked to the living room.

“Hey.” Norman said in a calming voice.

“Hey Dad.” Mingus said looking at the ground.

“School called and said you missed a few classes, why’d you leave?” He asked as Mingus looked in my direction.

“I’m sorry Dad, I just wanted to see Alex, it sucks at home without her.” He admitted as Norman looked at me and sighed.

“I know it does.” He said as my heart sank. I felt so guilty for causing this mess.

“I’m still here, I’ll always be here Mingus. Just because I don’t live with you guys anymore doesn’t mean I’m not a part of your lives anymore. I can still visit and you can come stay here when your Dad’s away on business. Nothing will change, I promise.” I said as he began to smile.

“Go on, go wait in the car.” Norman said as Mingus nodded and picked up his school bag but stopped before exiting the living room.

“I’m not the only one that misses you, he does too. He’s been depressed ever since you left.” He said as Norman spoke again.

“Car… now.” He said as Mingus said goodbye and headed for the car.

“I’m sorry for him calling here like that. I shouldn’t have told him where you moved to.” He said as I shook my head.

“Don’t be sorry, it was nice to see him. I’ve missed him, I’ve missed both of you.” I admitted as he looked at me.

“We missed you too.” He sighed.

“How’s it been at home?” I asked as he shook his head.  
“It’s been an adjustment, Mingus is probably handling you leaving better than I am.” He said as I laughed.

“Don’t lie.” I said.

“I’m not.” He confessed as it went quiet. When would us being alone together stop being awkward?

“Hey I never met you face to face to say thank you for the new TV. You really didn’t need to do that.” I said.

“I wanted to.” He said as I smiled.

“Thank you.” 

“Alex…” He said putting a hand out to cup my cheek making my insides do a flip.

“Yeah?” I whispered.

“You’ve got green paint on your cheek.” He said wiping away the paint as I let out a small laugh. 

“I’m such a mess.”

“You’re beautiful.” He said slowly dropping his hand from my face. “I better go, get dinner started.” He said as my eyes widened.

“You’re cooking dinner?” I asked holding back a giggle.

“Don’t laugh, Cecilia taught me some stuff.” He said as my stomach turned hearing her name.

“That’s good. Anyway I better get back to painting. See you at work tomorrow.” I said as he walked to the door.

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said closing the door behind him as I sighed and went back to painting. 

God I needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So luckily for all of you I woke up sick today and didn't go to college which of course means NEW CHAPTER! I can't believe the amazing quick response i have gotten from everyone about their suggestions for the story, they were all so good and I definitely think some of them could be used in this story.
> 
> I can confirm that Alex will find a new guy who'll be very interested in her very soon and it will drive Norman crazy. I'm kind of considering bringing back her ex Josh at some stage too but I don't think he'll be the love interest because she's made it clear that he's not the one. But she could use him to make Norman jealous since the two guys hate each other right? 
> 
> I think Alex's love interest should be a total sweetheart, what do you guys think? Anyway i'm totally giving away too much but for those asking Sean Flanery will be appearing soon and I will be doing a Norm POV too at some stage because i think we need to see his side and feelings a bit more.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy the new chapter and as always please let mw know what you think. I can't put into words how much your constant in put and support means, it's completely overwhelming. Thank you all. xxoo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s.yimg.com/iu/api/res/1.2/z1WqX3guumnpj8KeBmJpHg--/YXBwaWQ9eXZpZGVvO2ZpPWZpbGw7dz0zNTE7aD0yMDA7ZHg9MTtkeT0xO2N3PTM0OTtjaD0xOTk7cT03MDtuPTE7cm90YXRlPWF1dG8-/https://s.yimg.com/dh/ap/default/141026/Martin-_Ash_-Ashford.jpg
> 
> Meet Jacob Corbin! That's the link to show you the gorgeous guy I'm basing Alex's love interest on.
> 
> This is the outfit Alex wore when they met. The girl in the picture is not based on Alex i'm leaving her image to your imaginations lol
> 
> https://www.google.ie/search?q=skinny+jeans+and+boots&espv=2&biw=1440&bih=708&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=q23JVMafG8PkUveFgvAC&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#imgdii=_&imgrc=pJNhlqsOB7RovM%253A%3BshkbPajgvom-TM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fimages0.chictopia.com%252Fphotos%252Fthekatizzzle%252F9282783187%252Fblack-lace-up-boots-target-boots-black-skinny-jeans-forever-21-jeans_400.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.chictopia.com%252Fphoto%252Fshow%252F777889-Back%252Bto%252Bthe%252BFuture-black-skinny-jeans-forever-21-jeans-black-lace-up-boots-target-boots%3B400%3B600

I woke at seven the next morning finding it rather difficult to get out of my new comfy bed and finally managed to drag my ass to the shower. Once I had dried my hair and straightened it, I began applying my make up and eye shadow before dressing myself in a casual baggy tank top, skinny jeans and boots. Thankfully the weather had been good the last few days and it was nice to feel the sun again. My colleague and fellow Assistant Mark, picked me up from my apartment at eight thirty in his Range Rover. Supposedly we were heading for a busy day at the studio but I hadn’t received information on what exactly we would be doing yet.

 

“Coffee, just how you like it sweetie!” Mark said smiling at me as I slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Uh I love you!” I said kissing him on the cheek before talking a sip of my hot coffee.

 

“Uh I wish Andrew Lincoln would say that just once to me.” He sighed as I laughed.

 

“Yeah Mark, I keep telling you Andy’s not gay! You need to move on.” I said laughing as he rolled his eyes.

 

“There’s just something about a man with a British accent!” He said grinning at me.

 

“Yeah British accents are ok but Australian accents are even sexier.” I said.

 

“Norm doesn’t have an accent though.” He said grinning at me as I looked at him suspiciously.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked as he rolled his eyes again.

 

“Oh come on Alexis honey, don’t think you’re fooling me with those eyes. I work with you two; I can feel the sexual tension in the air! You want him!” He said giggling as I widened my eyes in shock.

 

“I literally am not talking about this right now!” I said half laughing not believing that Mark knew about my feelings. Was it that obvious?

 

“Ok I’ll shut up about it but it’s super obvious that he wants you too!” He said as I put my hand over his mouth.

 

“Please stop talking.” I pleaded as he laughed loudly.

 

“Look, I know he’s with Miss Model chick right now so I think it’s time you had a little fun of your own. We should go out, have a few drinks, meet a few cute guys, maybe have some sex…” He said as I almost spat my coffee at his windscreen.

 

“It’s too early in the morning to talk about sex.” I said holding back a laugh.

“Oh Alexis sweetie its never too early to talk about sex.” He said winking at me.

 

“I agree that we need to go out though, I haven’t been out since Orlando.” I admitted as he looked at me in shock.

 

“Oh you definitely need to have some fun, we need to find you a guy ASAP.” He said as I shook my head.

 

“Ok we are changing the subject right now. What are we doing today that’s supposedly so busy?” I asked as he gave me a weird look.

 

“What?” I asked as he continued to stare at me.

 

“Did Norm not tell you?” He asked as I shook my head.

 

“Tell me what?” I asked.

 

“Cecilia is having a huge photo shoot in the studio today.” He confessed as I threw my head back.

 

“Uh! Wonderful.” I said sipping on my coffee.

 

“Yeah the photographers set up the studio yesterday when you were off.” He said as I kept shaking my head.

 

“This is going to be one long ass day.” I said as we finally pulled into the studio.

 

I had just gotten out of Mark’s car when a guy on a motorcycle parked up beside us. I hadn’t taken much notice of him until Mark nudged me in the side of my ribs. “Hello Mr.Hottie” Mark whispered into my ear as the guy switched the engine off on his Motorcycle and reached for his helmet. I couldn’t help but stare at him as he took off his helmet. Mark was right, he was a hottie. His shoulder length blonde hair tied in a bun as he unzipped his leather jacked revealing a plain black t-shirt. He quickly turned around as Mark cheekily said hello in a flirtatious voice. He nodded at Marl while taking a long stare at me.

 

“Hey.” He said smiling at me revealing gorgeous dimples through the stubble on his face.

 

“Hi.” I said smiling as he took off his clothes and put them into his helmet. I decided we had stared at each other long enough and began to walk inside to the studio with Mark.

 

“Now he looked like fun to me.” Mark said winking as I laughed.

 

“Every guy looks like fun to you.” I said as he giggled. 

 

“True.” He admitted as we walked to the main studio. I rolled my eyes as we entered the room to see Cecilia wrapped around Norman, as everyone seemed to be waiting on her hand and foot. Every time I saw this chick I wanted to ram her head through a wall but I had to keep my cool.  She was my Bosses girlfriend after all.

 

I was helping some of the guys get the room ready as Cecilia began yelling at her stylist that her hair wasn’t done right when the guy that I had seen earlier walked in and gave her a dirty look before walking my way.

 

“Please tell me I’m shooting you today and not her?” He said as my eyes widened in shock. Oh my god he’s Australian and a photographer! Calm down Alex, calm down.

 

“Oh I’m not a model and yeah I’m guessing you’re shooting Cruella De Vil over there.” I said as he laughed. God his dimples were adorable.

 

“Really? You could have fooled me about the model part.” He replied as I tried my hardest not to blush.

 

“But not about the Cruella De Vil part?” I joked as he shook his head.

 

“No she seems to fit the bill on that.” He said laughing again. “I’m Jacob Corbin, but you can call me Jake.” He said putting out his hand.

 

“I’m Alexis Kinsley but you can call me Alex, I’m Norman’s assistant.” I said smiling shaking his hand.

 

“And I’m Mark Jones.” Mark said shoving me over.

 

“Hey Mark.” Jacob said laughing at how full on Mark was being.

 

“Is that an Australian accent I hear? Alex weren’t you just saying how sexy you thought that accent was?” He said as I glared at him.

 

“Is that right?” Jacob said smiling at me.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” I said gritting my teeth at Mark who was still grinning like an idiot.

 

“Unfortunately.” Mark said sighing before heading off on an errand.

 

“Well have fun shooting Cruella, try to get her bad side.” I said as he smiled.

 

“I’ll do my best.” He said as I walked away. We crossed paths during the day passing smiles as we walked by one another. There was definitely some flirting going on and I couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy.

 

As the day wrapped up I was thankful that I had little to do with Cecilia’s photo shoot and instead was assigned to arrange some of Norm’s future appearances. I was finishing up a phone call when Norm knocked on my office door.

“Come in!” I said as he poked his head in the door.

 

“Are you busy?” He asked as I shook my head.

 

“No just finishing up for the day.” I said hanging up the phone.

 

“Great, did you schedule my appearances?” He asked as I nodded.

 

“Would I let you down?” I said as he smiled.

 

“You haven’t yet.” He admitted.

 

“How’d Cecilia’s shoot turn out?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, it went great I think.” He said.

 

“The photographer seemed nice.” I said as he looked at me.

 

“Yeah, I saw you talking to him earlier.” He said in a different tone.

 

“I’m guessing it was your decision not to have me working with Cecilia today.” I said as he nodded.

 

“I know you aren’t her biggest fan, I didn’t want to put you in a position you didn’t want to be in.” He admitted as I smiled at him.

 

“Thanks Norm.” I said gratefully.

 

“Mingus isn’t a fan of her either but I’m guessing you already know that.” He asked as I laughed.

 

“Yeah, he told me.” I admitted as he looked at me and sighed.

 

“That kid tells you everything. To be honest I’m starting to have doubts myself.” He said as I looked at him in shock.

 

“Are you?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said sitting on my desk as I sat beside him.

 

“Why?” I asked as he looked at me with intensity. He tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out.

 

“Norm you can tell me.” I said nudging him.

 

“Alex I…” He spoke before someone knocked on my door. It was Jacob.

 

“Sorry am I interrupting?” He asked, as I was about to reply that he was.

 

“No, I was just leaving.” Norm said before I caught his arm.

 

“We aren’t finished here.” I said as he looked at me.

 

“We can talk another time Alex.” He said walking towards the door before shaking Jacob’s hand.

 

“Nice work today…” Norman said as he waited for Jacob to reveal his name.

 

“Jacob, I’m a big fan of yours Mr.Reedus. Thank you for the opportunity today.” He said as Norman nodded.

 

“Call me Norman and it was my pleasure. I liked your work today; maybe we can work together again sometime. Alex can you give him our card?” Norm said as I nodded.

 

“Sure thing.” I said before Norman exited the room. Damn I wanted to know what he was going to say.

 

“Did I interrupt something important? That looked pretty tense?” Jacob asked, as I nodded a no.

 

“No it was nothing. Anyway here’s the card.” I said as he took it and placed it in his pocket.

 

“Actually it was you I came to see, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime?” He asked as I looked at him in shock.

 

“As in a date?” I asked as he laughed at me.

 

“Hopefully.” He said smiling at me.

 

I didn’t know what to do, Norm just basically said he’s breaking up with Cecilia and then this dreamboat just happens to ask me out at the same time! Wait. What did it matter if Norm ended things with Cecilia? We were never going to happen and Mark was right, I needed to have some fun.

 

“Sure, that’d be great. My numbers on the card already so give me a text sometime.” I said as he shook his head.

 

“Cool, I’ll look forward to it. Bye Alex.” He said exiting my office.

 

“Bye Jake.” I said grinning as I packed up my things. Maybe this was exactly what I needed.

 

I filled Mark in on the way to the parking lot and I think he was more excited than I was that I had a date with Jacob. As we reached the parking lot Jacob was standing beside his motorcycle talking to Norm as Mark yelled over to him.

 

“Mr Corbin, I hear you’re taking my girl on a date.” Mark said as Norman looked straight at me.

 

“Yeah, if she doesn’t change her mind between now and then.” He said smiling at me.

 

“Oh she won’t.” Mark said as I slapped him across the chest.

 

“Alex, you need a ride home?” Norman asked as he continued to look at me.

 

“I can take you if you want? I promise I won’t go fast.” Jacob said smiling at me.

 

“That’s ok Jacob she likes it fast!” Mark yelled as I hit him again. This was so embarrassing.

 

“No I’m fine, Mark’s taking me Norm and by the looks of it Jacob you only have one helmet. Maybe another time.” I said before getting into Mark’s car as we drove off.

 

“Mark you are so embarrassing!” I said still cringing at what had just taken place.

 

“So? Did you see Norman’s face? He was so jealous!” He said laughing loudly.

 

“He wasn’t jealous, he’s probably pissed that I’m going on a date with someone he could potentially work with again.” I said as he shook his head.

 

“Girl please, that was nothing but jealousy and I can’t blame them, look at you! You’re gorgeous! I can’t believe they were fighting over who got to take you home, that was hilarious.” He said as I even let out a laugh before Mark pulled up to my apartment.

 

“Thanks for the ride home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said kissing him before he drove off.

 

“Bye sweetie!”

 

I went to bed that night with numerous thoughts in my head. Mostly about Norman but that was nothing new. I had to admit whether I was reveling in the fact that Norman now knew that Jacob was taking me on a date. I was sure he was just pissed that I was going on a date with a work colleague but his face was still priceless. Maybe Jacob was exactly what I needed. It was my turn to have some fun now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i admit it i'm totally spoiling you guys but then again you're all spoiling me with lovely feedback! I got a whole assignment done for college today and even had time to write a new chapter all because I'm sick, I totally had a productive sick day! I'm really interested and on the edge of my seat waiting to hear your response to Jacob so far! Do you like him? Hate him? Please please please let me know! Did i pick the right image for Jacob? I think I did well I hope I did. You guys might know him as Ash on Home and Away if you watch it lol.
> 
> Also I want to thank those especially who took the time out to suggest some things for Jacobs character. I took them all into consideration. Thanks to Amy for her suggestion about Mingus which I did in Chapter 12, thanks also to Dnae47 for the suggestion about the motorcycle riding, body to die for, blonde haired god of a man suggestion! I always had this certain guy in my head and you completely read my mind except that he's Australian and not British but I put in the British accent part that Mark talked about just for you! Haha! Thanks to Titania and JuliBalas for their input too! 
> 
> Until the next chapter guys! Enjoy xxoo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its officially Valentine's Day week and also the return of the Walking Dead tonight (Woohoo Daryl's back on our screens!) so i've been working really hard on getting a new chapter ready for you all! It's a BIG chapter in every way so please enjoy! Thanks for your patience! I know its been about a week since I updated so i'm really hoping you all enjoy this. Shit is going down!

Work had gone by slowly the next few days and Jacob still hadn’t called me. I didn’t understand why, he seemed so interested in me when we met but I hadn’t received a single text message from him. I tapped my black pen on my desk looking at my iPhone wondering whether or not I should call him. I wasn’t even sure if I was into this guy but the fact that he hadn’t called me had kind of pissed me off. 

I hadn’t seen Norm much over the week and my feelings for him seemed to be finally dying down. However, I was dying to know if he had broken up with Cecilia after his admission that he was having doubts about their relationship. I knew it was none of my business but if he had ended things with her I couldn’t say that I wouldn’t get some satisfaction from it. I decided to bite the bullet and call Jacob; after all it couldn’t hurt to find out what his lame excuse would be for not calling.

“Hello?” 

“Jacob?” 

“Yeah, speaking.” Oh god his accent was to die for.

“Hey, it’s Alex.” I said hoping he wasn’t some asshole who didn’t know one chick from the next.

“Hey! How are you?” He said seemingly happy I called.

“I’m pretty good. I was just wondering…”

“Why I haven’t called?” He finished as I giggled into the phone.

“Yeah.”

“I kind of got the impression from your Boss when you left the other day that he wasn’t too happy with our arrangement and I didn’t want to get you in any trouble.” He admitted as my eyes widened in shock. What the hell had Norman done?

“What makes you think that?” I asked.

“I don’t know, he was being really friendly with me in the parking lot until you and Mark showed up and he blabbed about our date, his demeanor sort of changed after that and he just left.” Jacob confessed as thoughts ran through my mind. 

“Well he hasn’t said anything to me about it and I don’t think it’s any of his business who I date.” I said as Jacob laughed.

“Well if that’s the case then can I take you out tonight?” He asked as I nodded into the phone.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I said smiling. I wrote down the restaurant and time on a sticky note and placed it on my desk before ending the call. I was pretty excited to be going on a date. It had been a long time since I had gone on a date and I was happy that I was taking a step in the right direction…away from Norman.

The rest of the day dragged on as I was anxious to get home and get ready for my date with Jacob. When five p.m. hit, I packed up my stuff to leave work just as Norman walked into my office.

“Hey, do you have those schedules printed out for me for my comic con appearances?? He asked as I looked at him in panic.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot! Look I’m kind of in a rush but the file is on my computer under “comic con appearances” can you print it off yourself?” I asked as he nodded.

“Sure, why are you in such a rush?” He asked as I thought about whether to tell him or not.

“I’m going on a date, with Jacob.” I confessed as he looked at me and nodded.

“Oh.” Is all he managed to say?

“Oh? Is that it?” I asked as he looked at me confused.

“What?” He asked.

“You could say, have fun? Good luck? Or something.” I said as he stood there.

“Umm, have fun.” He said quietly passing me by to use my computer as I looked at him.

“What’s your problem?” I asked as he shrugged.

“I don’t have one.”

“Really because you could have fooled me. Do you not like Jacob or something?” I asked folding my arms.

“I don’t even know the guy Alex.” 

“Then what’s with the attitude?” I asked as he laughed at me.

“You’re being ridiculous.” He said as I shook my head.

“No, you’re being an asshole!” I shouted.

“How am I being an asshole?” He asked.

“Because the minute I mention that I’m going on a date you turn into a dick!”

“I don’t care about your fucking date Alex! I don’t care about who you’re going with or what you’re doing. It doesn’t make a god damn difference to me, I’m sorry that I don’t have the time or the interest to act like I give a fuck! ” He yelled startling me. 

“Fine.” I said turning on my heel and walking out. I drove home fast as my blood continued to boil underneath my skin. Why did he have to be so fucking rude? Why had he given Jacob the impression that it wasn’t ok to date me? I decided he wasn’t going to ruin my night as I hurried to my apartment to shower and get ready. It was then I realised that I had left the sticky note with the details about tonight on my desk at work. I rolled my eyes as I text Jacob to send on the details again but he told me he’d pick me up instead.

Once in the shower, I went back to the argument with Norman in my head. Why had he acted like that? Why couldn’t he just be happy for me? Was it because I hadn’t liked Cecilia and he was just getting me back? I didn’t know and I didn’t have time to think about it anymore. 

Once my hair was dried and my make up applied, I straightened my long brown hair before slipping into my new beige dress. It was short but not overly so, I knew I had to dress classy as we were going to a fancy restaurant. I hadn never really been to a fancy restaurant other than when I was attending business meetings with Norman.

Just as I had finished getting ready, Jacob pulled up outside my apartment. I picked up my handbag and locked my door before making my way out and sliding into his black impala.

“Hey Dean Winchester.” I joked as he laughed.

“Well I figured you wouldn’t want me to pick you up on my motorcycle.” He said smiling at me.

“Hell no, definitely not in this dress anyway.” I admitted as he looked at my dress and then at me.

“Well it is a beautiful dress and you’re not too bad either.” He said winking at me as I laughed.

“Are you going to be this cheesy all night?” I asked as he smiled.

“No, I promise. But you do look beautiful.” He said brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

“Thanks.” I said blushing. 

We got seated at the restaurant after waiting for an hour to get a table. My feet were killing me from standing for so long and the damn stilettos I was wearing weren’t helping either. I took off my heels while we were waiting, receiving dirty looks from the snobby people around us. 

“Finally.” I said sitting down sighing with relief that I could finally put back on my heels.

“I thought they were going to kick you out for taking off your shoes!” Jacob said laughing. 

“Me too! God these people are so far up their own asses! I feel so out of place here.” I said as we laughed.

“Thank god you feel the same! I should have brought you somewhere else, I’m sorry I was just trying to impress you.” He said face palming himself and laughing.

“It doesn’t take that much to impress me.” I admitted.

“Wow, thanks Alex!” He teased as I put my hand on his arm.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” I said as we both laughed again. 

Everything was going great with Jacob at dinner, we laughed and joked as we waited for our starters. Jacob seemed really nice and he was the kind of guy that I probably needed in my life. Drama free, good looking, sweet, kind, and sexy. He ticked all the boxes and yet I felt something was missing. I knew what it was and I didn’t want to admit it. Minute’s later as Jacob was telling me about himself I froze staring at the entrance not believing my eyes. 

“Fuck.” I whispered as Jacob noticed the change in my facial expressions.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as I pointed towards the entrance. 

I bit my lip in anger, seeing Norman walk in to the restaurant hand in hand with Cecilia. What the fuck was he doing here.

“Tell me I’m seeing things?” I said as Jacob shook his head.

“Nope. I see it too.” He said smiling at me.

“What are they doing here?” I said whispering as Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, coincidence?” He said as I nodded. It had to be a coincidence; he couldn’t have possibly known that this was where we were going. I hadn’t told anybody any details and then it hit me… The sticky note I had left on my desk. He must have seen it when he was using my computer after I had left my office. This wasn’t a coincidence; he fucking did this on purpose!   
“Unfuckingbelievable.” I muttered.

“Are you alright?” He asked noting how tense I was. I didn’t have time to answer as Norman and Cecilia made their way towards us. Norman looked uncomfortable as Jacob put up his hand to wave them over. I wanted to kick him under the table but I knew that’d be inappropriate on a first date.

“Hey guys.” Jacob said as Norman looked at me putting his arm around Cecilia. So much for breaking up with her then.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you guys here.” Norman said as I refused to look up at him. I gritted my teeth and rolled my hand into a fist with rage. Why had he showed up here?

“Yeah, quite the coincidence.” Jacob said innocently. I could tell Cecilia wasn’t even interested in their little conversation as she kept her eyes glued to her phone. 

“Mr. Reedus your table is ready now.” The waiter said showing them the way.

“Well have a good night.” Norman said nodding at us as I still refused to look at him.

“Yeah you too!” Jacob said as the waiter looked back.

“There’s a table available next to your friends if you’d like us to join them Mr.Reedus?” The waiter said but before Norman had time to answer I made it my business to do it for him.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” I said speaking knowing my voice sounded unpleasant but I was gone past caring. He shook his head at the waiter and they were lead to the table that was firstly given to them. I sat in anger as they walked away and Jacob looked at me.

“That was pretty awkward.” He said as I shook my head.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” I said slugging back some wine.

“You weren’t very nice to him.” Jacob said laughing.

“I just didn’t expect to see him here. I mean I work with him, I see him all the time, I just wanted a break and then he walks in the door.” I said putting a hand on my head.

“We can go if you want?” He said as I shook my head.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not letting him ruin this. I’m having fun.” I said reassuring him by placing my hand on his. I was trying to keep calm and stop myself from walking over and pouring wine all over Norman. My body was shaking with anger as Jacob tried to talk to me.

“Am I missing something here?” Jacob asked as I looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” I asked as he looked over towards Norman’s table.

“He keeps staring at you.” He said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

“He’s just being a jerk.” I said shaking my head.

“Were you guys an item or something? Because if I didn’t know any better I’d say he was jealous.” Jacob admitted. 

“Norman and I? Don’t be ridiculous. Besides he’s got a model on his shoulder, why would he be jealous?” I asked as he reached across the table.

“Because she’s got nothing on you.” He whispered smiling at me as I smiled back. 

A half an hour later we left the restaurant and he drove me to my apartment. I sat in the passenger seat of his impala as we talked for a few minutes.

“Well, thanks for a lovely night Jacob.” I said smiling.

“I’m sure it would have been better if your Boss hadn’t shown up.” He said as I laughed.

“I’m sorry about that, I know it kind of ruined the night.” I admitted as he shook his head.

“ Alex, I was with you. Nothing was going to ruin it.” He said as I looked at him. He cupped my face with his big warm hands and continued to move in to kiss me on the lips. I placed my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss before we finally parted.

“Well I hope we can do this again sometime. The whole dating thing.. not the kissing thing! But I would like to kiss you again too, you know what I mean right?” He said as I laughed.

“I know what you mean so stop talking!” I said laughing at him as his face went red.

“Night Alex.” 

“Night Jacob.” I said as he opened the car door for me before he got back in and drove off. I had to admit he had been a complete gentleman to me all night but I was relieved he hadn’t tried to come in to my apartment because I had no intention of going home right now. I walked right past my apartment and headed for the heart of Manhattan. I was still furious that Norman had shown up to my date and I was going to get answers. A while later I had reached his building and got onto the elevator to make my way to his penthouse, I didn’t care if Cecilia was there or not I wanted answers and I was going to get them. The elevator dinged and I made my way down the hall to his front door deciding not to knock but instead let myself in with my old key. I twisted the key and opened the front door knowing someone was home because the lights were on. Checking the sitting room and finding it empty I went to the kitchen and found him sitting there almost like he was waiting for me.

“What the fuck was that?” I asked as he shook his head.

“What was what?” He asked as I rolled my eyes.

“What the fuck were you doing at that restaurant!” I said yelling at him.

“I was there with Cecilia, she asked me to go, I didn’t know you’d be there.” He said as I shook my head.

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not.”

“Fine, is Cecilia here? I’ll ask her who’s idea it was!” I said as he shook his head.

“She’s not here.”

“Oh what a coincidence.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Look Alex, I don’t know why you’re here…” He said before I interrupted him.

“You know damn well why I’m here! What’s going on with you Norman, why were you there tonight? Was it to spy on me? Is it because you don’t like Jake?” I asked as he laughed.

“Oh so it’s Jake now is it?” He said sarcastically.

“What is with you?” I said as he shook his head.

“Nothing, just go Alex.” He muttered turning to walk away.

“I’m not going until you tell me what your problem is!” I said turning him around.

“I don’t have one!” He yelled.

“Really? Because it seems to me you have a really big fucking problem! Why did you go to that restaurant tonight?” I asked.

“I already told you Cecilia asked me to go.” He said as I shook my head.  
“You’re lying. I know you saw that note on my desk this afternoon!” I said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said.

“Stop lying to me! Why did you do it, why did you show up with her? You had no business going there!” I yelled as he got into my face.

“Because you wanted me to!” He yelled as I walked back startled.

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused.

“You left that note there on purpose, you wanted to me to see it.” He said as I stood in shock.

“No…I”

“You what Alex? You left it there by accident? I don’t think so. You wanted me to show up didn’t you?” He asked as I stood in silence. Had I left the note there subconsciously for him to see it? No, I couldn’t have.

“You just so happened to mention the date before you walked out of your office and you just so happened to leave the details on your desk for me to find.”

“Where’s Cecilia?” I asked trying to change the subject. Maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea.

“She’s gone.”

“Why?” I said getting nervous.

“Because of you!” He said as I stood in shock.

“Me? Why?” I asked as he looked at me.

“Because of this!” He said pointing at me and him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked as he walked closer to me.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.” He said whispering in my ear.

“Feel what?” I said beginning to feel my stomach turn into knots.

“This.” He said walking towards me touching my waist.

“I…have to go.” I said walking to the exit.

“Why, Jacob waiting for you?” He asked as I shook my head.

“No, he didn’t bring me here. I came here by myself.” I admitted as he walked closer again.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because I wanted answers.” I confessed as he nodded his head.

“And am I not providing what you want to hear?” He asked as I swallowed nervously as he stood behind me whispering in my ear. “I know what you want to hear. You want me to tell you that I went there tonight because I was jealous of him, that I wanted to be the guy sitting across from you, you want me to tell you that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you all night.” He said sliding his hands up my arms and to my shoulders. I knew I should move but I was frozen still. “You want me to tell you that I’ve been thinking about you non stop since we kissed, you want me to tell you that when I’ve been fucking Cecilia I wanted it to be you, that when I touch myself it’s you I think about and not her…” He whispered making me severely hot. I couldn’t smell alcohol on his breath and I knew by his voice he wasn’t drunk.

“Norman I…”

“It’s all true.” He said finally facing me. “I did go there tonight because of you, because I couldn’t stand knowing that you were there with him and not me. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you all night and Cecilia knew I couldn’t. That’s why she left, because all along she knew that when I kissing her I wanted it to be you, that when I touched her I wanted it to be you and that when I fucked her I wanted it to be you Alex… It’s been you all along.” He whispered as I was still frozen. Was he really saying this to me? Was I dreaming? Had I been killed instantly on the way over and I was no in my version of heaven? I thought my I finally had my feelings under control but I didn’t understand how I was still standing after hearing this.

“I.. I can’t do this.” I said as he stood behind me.

“Just tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop Alex.” He said beginning to kiss, suck and bite on my shoulder and working his way to my neck.

I closed my eyes. “I don’t…. I…”

“What Alex?” Tell me?” He whispered placing his tongue all the way down my neck before biting hard on it as I gasped in pleasure. “Just tell me to stop.” He whispered as I felt his hands sneaking under the light thin strings of my dress beginning to pull them down. I couldn’t fight it anymore. I turned around to face him and crashed my lips unto his. His hands began to sneak around my waist and up my back as he slowly unzipped my dress before it fell to the floor. He pushed my body closer to him and lifted me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Oh god… why did this feel so right? 

He carried me all the way to his bedroom and lightly placed me on his bed before he climbed on top of me deepening our kiss that we still hadn’t broken. He slid his tongue into my mouth not even asking for entrance like he did the first time we had kissed. I wrapped my hands around his neck attempting to keep him as close to me as possible but he began sliding down my body kissing every inch of it as he passed. He took my breasts out from my bra not even bothering to remove it. He took each nipple into his mouth one by one as I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. “Norm.” I whispered biting my lip. I could feel him smiling down on my skin as he sucked and bit on my now budding nipples. I didn’t understand how I wasn’t feeling embarrassed by his actions, something about this just felt right. He started licking all down my stomach and then stopped at my beige panties and looked at me.

“Are you sure you want this?” He said as I lifted my body up to meet him, I began kissing and biting on his neck before whispering in his ear. “All I want is you.” He smiled and kissed me again before telling me to lie back down. He slowly removed my panties teasing me as a little as he did so. “You’re so wet.” He said as my face reddened a little. It didn’t take long for me to forget the embarrassment as a finger slipped into my wet core and then another and another. “Oh god…” I said biting my lip trying not moan too loudly. He pushed them in slowly and back out to tease me again. “Stop teasing.” I hissed as he began to laugh. “You like it.” He whispered before I felt his tongue join in on the action. “Oh fuck Norm…” I said arching my back in pleasure. This felt amazing. “You taste so good Lex.” He said as his tongue travelled around my wet center. “Norm I can’t take it anymore.” I whispered as he began to laugh. I tried to get up and touch him but he put me back down on the bed again. “Tonight is all about you.” He said as he climbed on to of me again kissing me deeply. I still couldn’t believe this was happening. Part of me didn’t believe this was real and I think that’s why I was going with it. I moved my hands down to Norms jeans and quickly undid his belt buckle as he removed his jeans and boxers. My eyes widened at Norm’s huge erection as he looked at me and grinned. “What? Were you expecting anything less?” He said cockily. I laughed kissing him again as I felt his weight on top of me. “You sure about this?” He said whispering as I nodded my head. “I’m sure.” I said as he placed the tip at my entrance before sliding in slowly making me moan again. “Oh you feel so good.” He said whispering in my ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said as I closed my eyes taking all of him inside me. “Norm….” I whispered as he continued to move in and out faster and harder. I had had sex before but this was complete euphoria. It was different with Norm, something felt different, like we had done this before. He moved his body perfectly with mine as we neared our climaxes. He moved faster as I felt my insides tighten around him. “Alex I’m going to…” “Me too…” I said as I wrapped my legs around him making sure to milk him for all his worth, I wanted to feel all of him inside of me because I was still sure this was all a dream. He pounded into me hard before I let out a huge moan as I reached my climax before he followed straight after releasing ropes of seed inside of me and falling on top of me.

“Wow.” He said kissing me before moving to lie beside me.

“Yeah wow…” I said breathing before trying to remove myself from his bed.  
“Where are you going?” He said catching my arm.

“Getting dressed? I have to go home.” I said as he pulled me back down.

“Stay with me.” He said kissing my neck again as I closed my eyes and smiled.

“Is this real? Is this really happening? I said placing a hand over his Norman tattoo on his chest.

“Yeah, I think it is?” He said smiling at me.

“What are we doing?” I asked putting a hand through my hair.

“Being happy?” He asked as I smiled at him.

“Are you happy?” I asked as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty fuckin’ happy right now.” He said cupping my face and kissing me pulling me back into bed again.

I wasn’t sure what was going to happen after tonight but I didn’t care about anything else other than being in that very moment with Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh were you expecting that to happen??? I wasn't! Hahahahaha! I hate hate hate writing sex scenes but it had to happen eventually right? The sexual tension needed to be resolved between them. I was trying to think of how to make it happen all week and this was the best I could come up with. Anyway it all seems happy now but I don't think it will be for long. What about poor Jacob? 
> 
> Let's applaud Reedus for finally coming clean to Alex and getting rid of Cecilia even though she kind of left him LOL. 
> 
> This chapter was so hard to write because I was adamant to get this chapter written before the weekend had finished and I only started yesterday. Its way bigger than the amount I usually write but there was so much to write about.
> 
> I will admit i've been listening to Ellie Goulding and Skylar Grey's Fifty Shades of Grey soundtracks to inspire me LOL.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know one way or another I won't mind. :) Love you guys! Enjoy the Walking Dead tonight because we don't get it in Ireland until tomorrow! boo!!! :(


	15. Chapter 15

I woke the next morning feeling a slight chill on my body quickly remembering that I hadn’t slept in any of my clothes last night. I wrapped the white thin sheet around my body, lifting myself up to the head board looking around the room to make sure I was really in Norman’s bed and that this wasn’t all a part of a crazy dream. 

I looked at the empty side of the bed beside me and began smelling aromas seemingly coming for the kitchen. I clenched the blanket around my body while picking up Norm’s shirt from the ground and putting my underwear back on. I took a quick look in the mirror in Norm’s bathroom washing my face cringing at the mascara that covered the skin around my eyes. God I hoped Norm hadn’t seen me like this.

I then tied my hair in a bun noting that it screamed sex hair. I blushed a little and smiled to myself as it properly hit me that I had just slept with Norman, I still had butterflies in my stomach thinking about the night before, I just hoped he wouldn’t have any regrets. As I was about to walk to the kitchen my IPhone vibrated in my bag and I ran back to the bed again. My eyes widened seeing the message on my phone and the name….

“Jacob…” I whispered putting a hand to my face. I had become so wrapped up in the moment with Norman that I hadn’t even given Jacob a second thought. The excitement I was feeling was suddenly turning to guilt and the butterflies in my stomach were now turning to knots. I put a hand through my hair and finally made my way to the kitchen where Norman smiled at me all the while flipping over some bacon on the frying pan.

“Mornin’.” He said smiling at me as I took a seat on the stool pushing my body closer to the counter.

“Morning. Something smells good and not burnt, I’m impressed!” I said laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me. “I kind of stole this from your floor by the way, I hope that’s alright?” I said pointing to his t-shirt that now hung on my body.

“That’s fine…” He said grinning as he came closer to me and lightly pressed his lips to mine. “It looks better on you anyway.” He said winking at me as I playfully pushed him back but found myself being pulled up with him as he lifted me up and wrapped his strong arms around my small frame. “You look so beautiful.” He said kissing me but we quickly broke it as the smoke alarm started to ring.

“Fuck, the bacon!” He said as I ran to take the pan off of the stove as the smoke became more aparant.

“You’re such a damn mess Reedus.” I said opening a window as we both laughed.

“Sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you.” He said putting a hand through his hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck “It was.” I said kissing him again.

“No regrets?” I asked as he put his forehead to mine.

“None. This feels right… doesn’t it?” He asked as I smiled and nodded my head.   
“Yeah, it does.” I said as he sat on the stool next to me.

“Last night was pretty….”

“Intense?” I said as we both laughed.

“Yeah. I’m really sorry about showing up on your date though, I know that was a dickhead move.” He said as I laughed.

“Yeah it was.” I said as he hung his head.

“I just couldn’t stand you being with him or anybody…” He said sighing. “I tried you know? Tried to not feel the way I do about you. I thought I’d fucked everything up when I kissed you before you left for Orlando. That’s why I got with Cecilia, I figured if I was with her I’d stop thinking about you but it just made things worse. Then you moved out..” He said frowning as he looked at me with his crystal blue eyes.

“I had to, I knew my feelings towards you had changed into something other than friendship and it terrified me. I didn’t want to lose you and Mingus and then when I came back from Orlando and she was here… I just couldn’t handle seeing you with her and I knew it was time to go. I tried to stop thinking about you, I tried to move on, that’s why I went out with Jacob.” I admitted as he laughed at me.

“Maybe I should have left you alone.” He said as I cupped his face.

“I came here last night Norman, that was my choice.” I said nodding.

“What about Jacob?” He asked as I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

“You’re the one I want, I don’t want to hurt him so the sooner I tell him the better I guess.” 

“Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked as I looked at him.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I mean what are we going to tell people? What are people going to think?” I said as he caught my hands.

“I don’t care what people think. If this is what we want then what does it matter what anyone else thinks? We don’t have to tell everyone right away, just the people we want to know. Let’s just take it slowly.” He said putting his hands around my waist.

“Sounds good to me.” I said putting my head on his shoulder.

“Let’s forget about breakfast and get back to bed.” He said dragging me back to his room.

“No, I can’t, I have work in an hour and have no clothes. I need to go home.” I said but he refused to take no for an answer.

“You’re not going home, you don’t need any clothes where we’re going. You’re taking a day off, Bosses orders.” He said throwing me over his shoulder and taking me back to bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I thought it was only fair that i gave you a fluffy chapter after all the intense drama over the last few chapters. It won't stay too fluffy for long I promise. Not everyone is going to be so happy for Alex and Norm!
> 
> Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see happen.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! You guys rule. xxoo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally on midterm so I was able to write another chapter! :) Please enjoy. xxoo

I woke early the next morning smiling to myself and biting my thumb seeing Norm asleep next to me, his messy brown hair falling down his face as he hugged his pillow. I still couldn’t believe I was in this predicament, lying here with my Boss but it was all real. 

I looked at the time on my phone groaning knowing it was time to get up for work. I lightly placed my hand over Norm’s face and softly pushed his hair back as he began to stir.

“Hey.” I said smiling at him as he pulled me close to him.

“Hey.” He said kissing my shoulder.

“Norm, we have to get up.” I said as he moaned.

“We could just take another day off.” He said winking at me as I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah because that wouldn’t look suspicious.” I said finally wriggling from his grasp and jumping out of the bed. He grinned as he looked at me up and down.

“What?” I asked as he slowly crawled from his side of the bed to the one I had been sleeping in.

“You, you are so damn sexy.” He groaned as I smiled and moved back before he could touch me.

“Stop.” I said laughing.

“Stop what?” He asked.

“Undressing me with your eyes.” I said as he slid out of bed and pressed his body to mine against his bedroom window.

“Ok, I’ll just undress you with my hands then.” He whispered before finding my lips in a passionate kiss and placing my arms above my head. God I could this man forever. He slowly slipped his hands under the shirt I had borrowed for him and removed it before making quick work of my bra and throwing it on the floor.

“Norm, I’m serious. I need to shower.” I said as he smirked at me. 

“I know.” He said kneeling before me sliding my underwear down my legs with his teeth before standing up to meet me again. I blushed a little being fully naked in front of him while he was partially clothed. 

“Stop blushing, you’re beautiful Alex.” He said as I dropped my eyes to his growing erection that was now extremely tight in his boxers. Suddenly I felt my ass being grabbed firmly as I was lifted from the floor and wrapped around his body as he moved towards his bathroom never parting his lips from mine until he set me down in the shower. I bit my lip and turned quickly around to face the wall of the shower as he began to remove his boxers. I closed my eyes as the hot water dripped down my body suddenly feeling his arms around me.

“Why are you acting so shy?” He said laughing into my shoulder.

“I… This, it’s just so new. I just never thought this was possible. That we were possible.” I admitted as he turned me around to face him.

“But here we are.” He said smiling.

“Yeah, here we are.” I said looking into his blue eyes. He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him.

“No more sex, I have to finish showering and then I need to go to my place for clothes.” 

“I’ll drive you to your place and then to work.” Norm said as I shook my head.

“No, I’ll walk to my place and drive my car to work.” I said as he gave me a weird look.

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t want people asking questions.” I shrugged.

“You’re being too paranoid. Just because we arrive in the same car doesn’t mean we’re sleeping together.” He said as I looked at him.

“But we are.” 

“Yeah but they don’t know that.” He said laughing at my nervousness. 

But…..”

“Shhhh.” He said placing a finger on my lips. “Stop talking, you need to finish your shower.” He whispered pouring out some body wash into his hands before beginning to rub it on my back and then all over my body.

“Norm….” I warned as his hands slid down to my lower body. He began nipping at my neck as his soapy hands began rubbing my thighs before one made its way between my legs.

“Please…” I whispered. No man had made me tremble like he could and a part of me hated him for that. I bit my lip realising he was going to ignore me pleas as I felt his hand begin to tease my wet center. 

“Norm, we don’t have time.” I said as he turned to face me.

“I’ll make it quick.” He said as I was once again removed from my feet and placed against the wall of the shower as he entered me without warning. I breathed out heavily with the unexpected bliss I was now feeling as he slid in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my ass moving his body faster and faster with each thrust. I bit his shoulder in pleasure as he began to moan loudly. I knew he was close from the low growls I could hear in deep in his throat and I too could feel my walls begin to tighten as he continued to slam into me.

“Norm….” I whispered digging my nails into his shoulder.

“Alex….” He said as we both rode out our climaxes before he finally let me down, leaning his tired body into mine.

Once we had showered and Norm was dressed, he drove me to my apartment so I could get a change of clothes for work and put on my make up. Norm came in for a few minutes as I got ready for work. As I was putting my foundation on, I felt his hands slide around my small frame as he appeared in my mirror with me. He bit his lip and tried to hold back a laugh as I looked at him.

“What are you laughing at Reedus?” I said as he pushed my hair back from my neck.

“I think I left a mark…” He said laughing as I moved closer to the mirror seeing a visible hickey mark on my neck.

“You idiot! What am I going to do?” I said pushing him, irritated at how funny he seemed to think this was.

“Don’t you have make up to cover it?” He asked.

“It’s really fucking visible Norman!” I said freaking out.

“Calm down Lex, just wear your hair down today.” He said as I rolled my eyes. I did my best to cover it but it was no use. He had really left a damn mark and all I could do was cover it with my hair. Part of me had to admit I kind of liked the mark, it was like he was letting people know I was his even though I’m sure that wasn’t his plan. But it was kind of a turn on all the same. I went to grab my keys from the table but Norm took my hand instead.

“I’m driving us to work.” He said as I shook my head.

“Norm, I can drive myself.” I said trying to get my keys back.

“I know but I’m still driving you.” He said smiling.

“Norm, I have a huge hickey on my neck, both of us took yesterday off and now you’re driving me to work… people will start asking questions.” I said as he walked closer to me.

“Doesn’t that excite you just a little though?” He said smiling placing my keys in his pocket before leading me out of my apartment.

As we drove to work, my phone vibrated and I bit my lip while guilt spread across my face.

“That him again?” Norm asked as I nodded a yes. I had avoided Jacob’s texts ever since the night of our date and hadn’t text him back since I had slept with Norm. I didn’t know what to tell him, not when Norman and I weren’t official.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to say to him. What do I say? I’m sorry for messing you around but I’m in love with some….” Wait, did I just say love? Fuck. “I uh… I didn’t mean to say that.” I said blushing before keeping my mouth shut for the rest of the trip just as Norman did. I couldn’t believe I had let that slip out but I knew it was true, I did love him. I’ve always loved him and I have never loved anyone more than him. I had never loved anyone before and I knew what I felt for him was real. I just couldn’t believe I had said it so quick.

When we finally separated in work, I stayed silent walking down the halls still cringing from my small slip up. But that embarrassment was suddenly pushed to the back of my head when I entered my office to see Cecilia sitting on my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think. Things are about to get very interesting for Alex and Norman.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay on updates! I have been super busy with college since returning from midterm. I had 3 assignments due this week and was trying my best to get everything done so I could write a new chapter. So here it is! Enjoy xxoo

Seeing Cecilia was the last thing I needed right now especially after pretty much confessing to Norman that I loved him on the way to work but here she was sitting with her legs crossed on my desk. I didn’t let her presence phase me and placed my handbag on my desk. I wasn’t sure why she was here but I guessed I’d soon find out.

“I hope you don’t mind but Mark let me in.” She said finally sliding herself off of my desk.

“That’s fine, what can I do for you?” I asked deciding not to sit down just yet.

“I came to collect the pictures from my photo shoot.” She said folding her arms.

“Oh I don’t have them, I had nothing to do with that shoot.” I admitted as she looked at me with questioning eyes.

“Jacob emailed me telling me that he had sent them to you.” She said as guilt came over me once again the minute she had mentioned Jacob.

“I wasn’t here yesterday, let me just check what was left on my desk.” I said rummaging through a fresh pile of papers. I picked up a large envelope with a sticky note saying “Cruella Deville shoot” on it and quickly disposed of the note trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Yeah you’re right, Jacob sent them. Here you go.” I said handing here the large envelope before she looked at me.

“Is he your boyfriend now?” She asked as I shook my head.

“Jacob? No, we just had dinner.” Why was this her business?

“I didn’t mean Jacob.” She said beginning to open her envelope. I stayed silent. 

“He drove you to work this morning.” She said as I nodded.

“Yeah, he did.”

“But you don’t live with him anymore and you have your own car.” She stated. I knew exactly what she was getting at. “I came here yesterday and neither you or Norman were here. We argued the night before last and I left. I accused him of having feelings for you and he told me over and over again that he didn’t. But I saw how he looked at you when you were having dinner with Jacob; he never looked at me like that. But after I left I started thinking that maybe I was wrong, that I’d been wrong all along and when I went back to apologize to him, I saw you enter the building and you never came out.” She said staring at me as I lowered my head. She began taking her pictures out of the envelope and smirked.

“What does he see you in that he couldn’t possibly see in me?” She asked turning on her overpriced heels to make her way out of my office. I gritted my teeth and tried to bite my tongue but it was no use. I had had enough of her.

“Maybe he sees somebody who loves him for who he is and not for what he does or what he earns when he looks at me.” I said as she stopped in her tracks.

“You love him?” She asked trying to hold back a fake giggle.

“Yes I do.” I confessed as she began laughing.

“Oh Alex, don’t be a fool. You’re not even Norman’s type.” She said as I nodded my head in agreement.

“I agree, I’m not Norman’s usual type. I’m not a talentless air headed gold digging skank like you. I’m one hundred percent better.” I said getting in her face.

“He’ll get bored of you, find someone else to chase around you wait and see.” Cecilia said as I smirked.

“Well he seemed to enjoy chasing me around the bedroom the last two days and believe me Cecilia nothing we’ve done in the last forty eight hours was boring.” I said grinning. I didn’t usually like to discuss my sex life but I had to admit I got a small sense of satisfaction shoving it in her face.

“And what makes you think he loves you?” She asked.

“Because I do.” I heard a voice say. I looked around to see Norman standing at my office door as Cecilia folded her arms. Wait did he just say he loved me?

“Really Norman?” Cecilia said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, really.” He said putting his hands in his pockets.

“And what about me? Did I mean nothing to you Norman? I mean look at me compared to her!” She said giving me a revolting look to which I laughed at.

“You’re right Cecilia, you’re nothing compared to Alex and that’s also exactly what you meant to me too... nothing.” He said wrapping an arm around my waist as she shook her head.

“Fuck you Norman! Go to hell! He’ll do the exact same to you too!” She yelled before walking out of my office and thankfully out of our lives.

“Wow.” I sighed as he turned me fully towards him.

“I’m sorry you had to endure that. I came as soon as Mark told me she was in your office. You shouldn’t have had to deal with her.” He admitted playing with my hair. 

“It’s alright, nothing I couldn’t handle.” I said laughing.

“Yeah, you held your own pretty well.” He said smiling at me.

“How much of it did you hear?” I asked as he cupped my face.

“Enough.” He said kissing my lips gently.

“Norm, we’re not alone here.” I said as he smiled at me.

“I don’t care Alex, I want you and I don’t care who knows.” He said going to kiss me again but I decided to pull back.

“Did you mean it?” I asked as he smirked and lowered his head.

“You mean did I mean it when I told her I loved you?” He asked as I nodded. 

“Yeah, I did and I do.” He said looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

“I do too.” I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me

“Well, isn’t this cozy?” A female voice said as we broke our kiss and looked up.

“Mom?” I said widening my eyes in shock as my Mother stood rather unimpressed at my office door, as Norman and I broke apart. 

When were we going to catch a damn break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex and Norm! Just when they thought they could relax they face another bump in the road with the arrival of Alex's Mother. Sooo Alex and Cecilia finally faced off and she's finally fully out of the picture! 
> 
> It's not going to be easy for Alex and Norman and believe me Alex's life is about to get a whole lot worse before it get's better. Her Mother is NOT happy that she's with Norman and Norman's gonna hear about it.
> 
> As always thank you for all of your support and patience! You guys mean everything to me and are the reason that I continue to write this story. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter, it always helps! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everybody. I am massively sorry for the lack of updates in this story over the past month or so. I've been so stressed out with assignments but thankfully i'm almost done! Anyway once again, super sorry! Thank you for being so patient with me. This chapters especially for Amy who has kept me motivated to get this chapter written. x

Crap, this looked bad. This looked so bad! I’m dead, he’s dead, we’re both dead. Fuck.

“Norman can you give my daughter and I a few minutes please?” My Mom said as I looked at Norman who looked back at me as he waited for my response.

“Just go, it’s fine.” I said nodding.

“Sure.” He said leaving my office as my Mother looked at him in anger. How was I going to explain all of this? 

“Well when I came here I wasn’t expecting to be the one who would be surprised.” She said sarcastically.

“What are you doing here?” I asked as she snorted.

“Well I hadn’t heard from my daughter in a couple of weeks and I was worried. Now I see why I haven’t heard from you and I also see why I have every reason to be worried now.” She said looking at me.

“I was going to tell…”

“What are you doing Alexis?” She said raising her voice. I felt like a damn kid.

“I’m being happy.” I said folding my arms.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” She said rolling here eyes.

“I’m not being ridiculous!” I said fighting back.

“I always knew it was a bad idea letting you move into the city, I said it from the very beginning but your Father said you were are sensible and smart girl.” She said hysterically. 

“I am.” I said defending myself.

“I should have never let you go with him.” She said sighing.

“That wasn’t your choice to make for me. I was old enough to make my own choice, I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” I said as she glared at me.

“How long has this been going on?” She asked clearly referring to Norm and I.

“Not even a week.” I admitted.

“Do you expect me to believe that Alexis?” She asked as I nodded.

“It’s true Mom. I never meant to feel the way I do about him. I thought it was just a stupid crush but it’s not. I love him. I tried to tell myself I didn’t, I even moved out of his house but it didn’t change anything.” I admitted as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

“And you think he feels the same way about you?” She asked.

“I know he does.”

“Stop being such a fool Alexis! You’ve known Norman all of your life, he’s only interested in super models and actresses. You’re just something new for him to try out but he’ll get bored of you like he does with every other woman he’s ever been with!” She yelled as I stood in silence.

“Alexis, I’m not trying to upset you. Norman is like a son to me and your Father we love him but how do you think your brother would feel about this?” She asked.

“Don’t you dare bring Matt into this!” I yelled.

“Well you think that he’d be happy to find out his little sister is sleeping with his best friend?” 

“I don’t know Mom because he’s dead! But I do know he’d want me to be happy and guess what I am happy. This is the happiest I’ve been since before Matt passed away and it’s because of Norman.” I confessed as she continued to look at me.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” She said as I shook my head.

“Yeah I think you should.” I said folding my arms looking away from her.

“I’m sorry if I upset you Alexis.” She said as I nodded.

“I’m sorry that you had to find out about Norman and I like that but he makes me happy and maybe I’m not as pretty as a model but he makes me feel like I am.” I said as she looked at me one last time before exiting my office.

 

Norman Pov

I tapped my fingers on my desk nervously as Alex talked to her Mother April. I instantly regretted leaving her there but I knew it was for the best. I couldn’t get the look on April’s face out of my head when she saw me kiss her Daughter. April had been like another Mother to me ever since I had met Matt all those years ago and when I invited Alex to move to the city with me after Matt died I promised April I’d look after her little girl, I’m sure she think’s I did a hell of a job now. Just I began biting the last of my thumb nail I heard a knock on my door.

“Yeah, come in.” I said getting up from my desk when I met eyes with April.

“Is it alright if I come in and talk for a few minutes? I won’t stay long, what I have to say will be short and sweet. Well maybe not sweet.” She said taking a seat on the couch in my office. I decided to join her as she began to speak.

“So my Daughter tells me this hasn’t been going on too long is that right?” She asked as I nodded in agreement.

“That’s correct.” I said not really wanting to develop on the details.

“Good, then it shouldn’t be too hard for you to end things with her.” She said as my eyes widened in shock.

“What?” I asked hoping I was hearing things.

“I want you to end this “relationship” you have with my Daughter.” She said once more.

“I can’t.” I said shaking my head. I couldn’t lose Alex.

“Excuse me?” 

“I can’t, I won’t. I love her April.” I admitted as she smirked at me.

“That’s what she said about you too. But I don’t believe either of you. You aren’t in love, this is lust and it’s wrong! She’s a child Norman!” April yelled.

“She’s twenty three, turning twenty four this week.” I defended as she rolled her eyes again.

“Only ten years older than your son.” She stated which kind of pissed me off. Mingus had nothing to do with this.

“She’s been like a mother to my son. He loves her just as much as she loves him.” I said as she shook her head.

“You don’t love her Norman. You’ve never loved any woman you’ve been with.” She stated as I smiled.

“I’ve never loved any woman until I fell in love with her.” I admitted.

“She’s not your usual type.” April stated.

“No she’s not, she’s even better. She’s beautiful, funny, selfless, intelligent, strong…” I said.

“She needs to live her life Norman and she can’t do that while she thinks she’s in love with you. No twenty three year old woman should be tied down with a man and his child. She needs to explore the world around her and you need to find someone older if you want to settle down.”   
“Isn’t that her choice to make?” I asked as she nodded.

“Not if you make it for her.” She said before turning on her heel and walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Alex's Mom came off like a bitch huh? 
> 
> What's Norm gonna do? Will he take April's advice or will he stick with the woman he loves?
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this story and for all the positive comments, hope you enjoyed it. X


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, Drama, Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am for the seriously delayed new chapter. It's been a wild few months for me, I did my exams, finished college for the summer, got a job, moved out with my Boyfriend, etc. etc. but.... I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Here's a new chapter (finally). Enjoy!

I tired my best to calm down once my Mom had left my office. I knew she wouldn’t be happy about my relationship with Norman but I wasn’t expecting her to react that badly. How dare she bring up my Brother and throw him in my face like that. How could she possibly know what Matt would think about our relationship? 

I eventually made my way to Norman’s office where he was sitting expressionless at his desk. 

“Hey.” I said as he continued to stare into space. “Norm?” I said, as he finally looked my way once I touched his shoulder.

“Is everything ok?” I asked as he stood up.

“Yeah, I uh I have to go. Something’s come up.” He said going for the door. I looked at him with a worried expression across my face. He wasn’t himself and I could sense something was wrong.

“Norm, what’s wrong?” I asked as he turned to look at me.

“Nothing, I’ll call you later.” He said giving me an unconvincing smile. Before I could say anything else, he was gone. I had spent the rest of my day in work with a twisted stomach. He hadn’t come back, he hadn’t text, nothing. What was going on?

 

NORMAN POV

I drove out of the city and went to my place upstate to get my thoughts in order, all of them about her like they had been for the past several months. I didn’t mean to fall in love with her, it just happened. I never thought it would happen. I had never seen Alex that way until I came back from filming and she came to pick me up at the airport. When I saw her waiting for me in the parking lot my heart skipped a beat like it never had before. I put it down to being glad to be home but later when we got home and we were hanging out I realized I had missed her more than I wanted to admit. I missed her face, her smile, her sense of humor, everything about her and it terrified me.

She’s everything I wanted but I began to think her Mother had a slight point. Alex was half my age with a whole life to live. Was I being selfish in wanting her for myself? How could I ask her to commit herself to me and my son when she was only twenty three? Was I holding her back from doing other things in her life? 

Once I got to my place upstate, I poured myself a drink and sat alone with my thoughts for hours before finally making a decision about my relationship with Alex.

 

Two days, two days and I had still heard nothing from him. I called him, text him, emailed him and got nothing back. I was getting worried now. I decided enough was enough and drove to his penthouse to find out what was going on. I marched into his penthouse after being informed by the doorman that Norman had just gotten back and I was determined to get answers. 

I walked in the door only to be hit by a horrible smell of alcohol around the house. I almost felt drunk from inhaling it as I walked around the place eventually finding him in the kitchen sipping a drink.

“For your sake I hope that’s water.” I said folding my arms as he gave me a small fake laugh.

“Yeah, for the first time in two days I can say that this isn’t actually alcohol.” He smirked as I stood in shock. 

“So that’s what you’ve been doing for two days straight, drinking?” I asked as he nodded at me. “Yes Ma’am.” 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” He replied. I was sure he still wasn’t a hundred percent sober but I didn’t like the tone in his voice or the cold feeling I was getting from him.

“What’s going on with you?” I asked concerned.

“Nothing.” 

“People don’t just go missing for two days and come back reeking of whiskey when nothing’s wrong Norman.” I said as he lowered his head.

“I was thinking.” He muttered.

“About what?” I asked as he went silent. “About us?” I questioned as he sighed. 

“What is it?” I said feeling my heart race. “She spoke to you didn’t she?” I asked referring to my Mother.

“She may have but this isn’t anything to do with her.” He said as I could feel panic run over me.

“This isn’t going to work Alex. Me and You should never have happened.” He said as I struggled to breathe.

“Where…is this coming from?” I asked trying to hold back tears.

“From my heart. I just don’t feel it.” He said coldly. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“No, I don’t believe you. She talked you into this didn’t she? Guilt tripped you about Matt!” I said raising my voice.

“No Alex, it’s just how I feel.” He confessed.

“How can you expect me to believe that after everything we’ve gone through?” I said letting a tear fall from my cheek.

“Because it’s the truth.” He said as I continued to struggle for air.

“I don’t believe you Norman. I know you better than this, you don’t mean that.” I cried.

“Alex just go. Please.” He said turning away from me.

“Not until you tell me the truth!” I yelled.

“You want to know the truth? Fine! I’m bored of you ok? I chased you, I fucked you, I got what I wanted from you and now I’m done with you!” He yelled as I tried to hold myself up.

“How could you say that?” I said falling to pieces. “You told me you loved me…”

“Yeah and you were stupid enough to fall from it.” He replied.

“You don’t mean any of this. This isn’t you.” I cried as he turned away from me. “This isn’t me? Have I not done the same to every other woman I’ve ever been with? I don’t love you Alex, I never did. He said as I half laughed.

“You can’t even look at me when you say it.” I said as he walked towards me and grabbed my arms. He paused for a long moment and then looked me straight into the eyes. 

“I. Don’t. Love. You” He said holding me until I had let it sunk in. I hadn’t believed him until that very moment when I saw the coldness in his eyes and the hurtful tone in his voice. 

“Get off me!” I yelled taking a few steps back from him.

“I think it’d be for the best if you found somewhere else to work.” He said as I could do nothing but laugh.

“So I’m getting dumped and fired? You know this is exactly what Mom and Cecilia said would happen, you’d use me and dump me when you got what you needed. I told them both that they were wrong because we were different, because we actually loved each other but I guess I was the one who got it wrong after all. There was no real difference between me and any of the other girls you’ve been with, I was just as stupid to fall for your lies as they were. They only thing is I loved you for who you were or at least who I thought you were.” I said feeling my heart shatter, as he just stood there unable to look at me. I refused to let another tear drop from my eyes before I had walked out of the apartment and out of Norman’s life for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. That's how you make a return eh? Bringing in some drama...well the story has been mostly drama but you know what I mean! I know it was short but I hope you felt the emotions because I did! Again, i am super sorry for the long wait but i've got a few days off so you can expect more chapters real soon, perhaps even tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the story, and if so please PLEASE let me know!
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me. Love you guys! xxoo


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone's weekend was good! I've spent the last three hours or so working on this chapter so i hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. :) xxoo

Days later, I was still a mess. I hadn’t slept, eaten or even really moved much from my bed since my last encounter with him. I couldn’t even bear to say his name anymore as it just made my stomach sick.

A part of me had hoped that I had dreamt the last couple of weeks and that none of this had actually happened. But the pain in my heart that I felt every single minute told me I hadn’t dreamt it. I had fallen in love with him and he had broken my heart. 

I felt ashamed and embarrassed. I had given him my heart and my body. I had let him kiss me, touch me, make love to me and he had just used me. I wanted to puke. How could I have been so stupid? 

I lifted the covers over my head as my phone repeatedly vibrated. I wasn’t ready to talk to anyone. Mark had text me almost thirty times to see why I wasn’t in work. I guess he hadn’t come up with a story as to why I was gone yet. 

As I tried to get to sleep, my doorbell rang. I turned in my bed and decided to ignore it, until I heard his voice.

“Alex! You there?” The voice asked. I got up as quick as I could but felt extremely weak. He knocked twice more before I finally got to the door.

“There you are. Alex what’s wrong?” He asked concerned while he cupped my face. My knees went weak and a cold sweat fell over me.

“Sean.” I whispered before completely blacking out.

 

I woke up groggy as I looked around noting that I wasn’t in my own bed. I looked to my left seeing Sean sitting beside me, his chin leaning on his hands.

“Alex sweetheart you’re awake! I’m gonna get the Nurse.” He said as I blinked confused.

“Nurse?” I asked.

“You’re in the hospital honey.” He said sitting down to hold my hand.

“Hospital? Wh..why?” I questioned.

“I’m not sure. You fainted right in front of me. Luckily I caught you or this could have been a lot worse.” He said as I sat in shock.

“I’ve been trying to ring Norm but he’s not answering, I text him too but I can’t get a hold of him. Do you know where he….” He managed to say before the Nurse entered. Clearly Sean hadn’t been talking to him lately. 

“Ms Kinsley?” The Nurse spoke.  
“Yes. Can you please explain to me what happened and why I’m here?” I asked as she shook her head.

“Of course. You are currently suffering from dehydration, exhaustion and from what I can see you haven’t eaten in days. Other than this you are excellent health so this seems to be self-induced. Can you explain what’s happened to cause this?” She politely asked as I looked at Sean who looked majorly concerned. I felt a lump build up in my throat.

“I can’t talk about it right now.” I said trying my best not to cry.

“That’s perfectly fine Ms. Kinsley. We are going to keep you in for a night or two just to keep an eye on your condition, you’re currently hooked up to a drip to get you hydrated again and we’d also like it if you ate soon. I’ll be back to check up on you in a while.” She said smiling.

“Thank you.” I said as Sean took my hand again.

“Alex what’s wrong?” He asked as I tried to keep my composure. 

“Everything. Everything’s a mess.” I revealed breaking down as tears rolled down my face.

“Is this about Norman?” He questioned as I nodded.

“Everything was perfect for the couple of days that it lasted. He left Cecilia, told me he loved me and we got together. I thought we were happy, I thought I was making him happy…..” I said pausing as Sean wiped away a tear from my eye.

“Thought? Alex he’s crazy about you.” Sean said as I laughed shaking my head.

“If he was crazy about me would I be in here hooked up to a drip right now?” I asked.

“What happened?” 

“My Mom saw us together and I told her how I felt about him. She wouldn’t accept it but I didn’t care. I’ve never been as happy as when I was with him Sean. I thought he felt the same but later that day he started acting really weird and left. I didn’t see him for two days and when he came back he told me that I meant nothing to him and that he didn’t love me. He was just using me like all the others.” I whispered.

“No, I don’t believe he doesn’t love you.” Sean said shaking his head.

“I didn’t either, but then he looked me in the eyes and told me he didn’t. I’ve never seen him so cold.” I said crying again.

“Shhh. It’s going to be ok I promise.” He said holding me tightly. “Get some rest, I’ll be back tomorrow. Sean whispered kissing my forehead before I nodded off to sleep.

NORMAN POV

My door was being knocked repeatedly but the last thing I wanted was to see anybody. However, the knocking was getting slightly annoyed and whoever it was wasn’t going to give up. I sighed and opened the door but was met with a heavy fist to the face. I guess he had spoken to Alex.

“You son of a bitch!” He said going to hit me again but I blocked and punched him in the stomach. “Stop!” I said not wanting this to go any further.

“How could you do this to her!” He yelled.

“I had to!” I shouted back. He didn’t understand, I had to let her go.

“She’s in hospital because of you Norman!” He said as I froze.

“What?” I asked.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know. I’ve been calling you, texting you all day!” He said.

“I don’t have my phone, or my laptop or anything. I left it all at the office so I wouldn’t contact her.” I admitted. “Is she alright?” I said.

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” He asked as I shook my head.

“I can’t.” 

“Why not? She’s a fucking wreck Norm! How could you say all that to her after everything she’d done for you!” He said yelling again.

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean any of it alright?” I shouted. 

“So you do love her?” 

“Of course I fucking love her!” 

“Then why…” I cut him off. “Because I want her to live her life.” I admitted as he looked at me confused.

“Her Mother spoke to me, told me the age difference was too much, that I should let her go and find someone her own age. At first I wanted to tell her to go to hell but when she left I started thinking that maybe she had a point. I don’t know if I could ever get married or have another kid and I don’t want Alex to miss out on anything because of me. I won’t let that happen.” I admitted.  
“Isn’t that Alex’s choice?” Sean asked.

“I decided to make it for her.” 

“Why Norm?” 

“Because I couldn’t handle her leaving me down the road for those exact reasons. So I decided to end it before it got too far.” I said as Sean shook his head.

“It’s already gone too far. She’s in hospital, completely heartbroken. She hasn’t slept, drank or eaten since you finished it with her.” He said as a huge wave of guilt came over me.

“I had to make it seem real, I didn’t want to break up with her but it was for the best. She almost figured out that I was lying but when I looked her in the eyes and told her I didn’t love her I felt her heart break right in front of me. I wanted to grab her and tell her I was lying but I couldn’t, it took everything I had not to go after her.” I said sighing.

“You need to tell her the truth.” Sean said.

“I can’t, it’s just better this way.” I said as he looked at me confused.

“Better that she hates you for the rest of her life?” He asked.

“Maybe it’s better that she hates me. This way, she’ll never want to see me again and she’ll move on with her life without me.” I said as Sean sat in disbelief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello extremely patient readers! I'm sooo sorry i've been away for so long but I started back at college four weeks and i've been super busy ever since returning. However, I finally had a free night and a bit of inspiration so here's the new chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me, it's much appreciated. 
> 
> If i could ask for a small favour? Could you please leave a comment letting me know how the story is going for you so far and what you'd like to see happen next? I have my own ideas but i always like to hear what others think too. Either way here it is! Relax and enjoy!

I woke up the next day in the hospital still feeling like crap but better than the day before. I had eaten and slept for more than a couple of hours but I’m sure that was down to whatever meds the Doctor’s had given me. I couldn’t believe I had let myself get so low that I had ended up in hospital but I had. I tried not to think about him but it was difficult. I finally had enough energy to take a shower and when I had returned Sean was sitting by my bedside.

“Mornin’ beautiful.” Sean said grinning before wrapping his arms around me.

“Hey.” I said returning the hug.

“How you feeling honey?” He asked as we both took a seat on the side of my hospital bed.

“Better than yesterday. I just want to get out of here now. I hate hospitals.” I said shivering. I had always hated hospitals, who didn’t? The bad smells and crappy food were enough to make anyone sick but I hated them even more ever since my brother died. 

“Well let’s see what the Doc says and if he clears you we’ll get the hell outta here.” Sean said as I rested my head on his shoulder to thank him. As I looked down I noticed a slight bruise on Sean’s knuckles and I was sure they hadn’t been there yesterday.

“What happened your hand?” I said brushing my fingers over his knuckles. 

“Oh that? Its nothin’ just hit it on something stupid.” He said brushing it off but before I could question him any further the Doctor walked in to my room as I sat up.

“How are you feeling today Ms. Kinsley?” He asked.

“Much better Doc, I’d just like to go home to my own bed and eat something that isn’t gross and microwaved. No offence.” I stated as he laughed at me.

“None taken, I don’t cook it nor do I eat it but it’s good to see that you’re thinking about eating again.” He said positively. 

“So can I take her home Doc?” Sean said putting an arm around me.

“Once she agrees to continue to eat, drink plenty of water and get plenty of rest for the next day or two I think she’s fine to go home.” The Doctor said much to my happiness.

“I’ll make sure of it Doc.” Sean said smiling at me.

“Thank you so much.” I said nodding at the Doctor. 

“Make sure your boyfriend takes good care of you.” He said as my eyes widened.  
“Oh he’s not my…”

“Oh I will Doc. Don’t worry.” Sean said wrapping his arms around me again grinning like an idiot as the Doctor exited the room.

“Sean!” I said rolling my eyes.

“Hey when a Doctor assumes you’re with a beautiful woman you take full advantage of it.” He said defending himself.

“Whatever, just get me out of here.” I said shaking my head holding back a laugh.”

“Yes ma’am!” He said helping me pack up my stuff.

On the way home I couldn’t help but look at the bruise on his knuckles. A part of me was worried that Norman was on the receiving end of that fist but the other part was half hoping he was.

“Sean?”

“Yeah?” He said looking at me.

“Does he know what happened to me?” I asked refusing to say his name out loud.

He sighed as we pulled in to my apartment and stopped the car. He paused for a moment and looked down at the steering wheel.

“Sean, does he know?” I asked as he shook his head.

“No, he doesn’t know. I went looking for him but I couldn’t find him. He hasn’t answered any of my calls either.” He admitted as I nodded. At least I knew he hadn’t punched Norman.

“Good. He can go to hell.” I said removing my seatbelt. 

“You don’t mean that Alex.” Sean said as I laughed hopelessly.

“No, I really do. I can’t believe I was so stupid to fall for all of his bullshit lies. I actually believed that he loved me. That he wanted to be with me and me only. When did I become so naïve?” I asked shaking my head.

“You’re not naïve.” Sean said as I laughed.

“No, I’m just a dumb girl that fell in love with her boss, had sex with him then got dumped and fired when he got what he wanted from me and the saddest part of it all is that I miss him more than words could say.” I admitted as Sean looked down.

“Are you alright to go in by yourself? I have some stuff I need to do while I’m in town.” Sean asked as I nodded.

“Of course. You’re staying with me for a few days right?” I said as he smiled.

“Only if you’ll have me?” Sean said grinning.

“Anytime.” I said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“What was that for?” He asked. 

“For being amazing to me over the last couple of days. Thank you for everything.” I said getting out of the car.

“Anytime sweetheart, I’ll bring back food. Get some rest!” He said as I closed the car door and headed inside.

 

I sat on my couch tapping my fingers impatiently on the coffee table as I waited to hear from Sean. I needed to know how she was. It was killing me that I wasn’t by her side when she was in hospital but then again if it weren’t for me she wouldn’t have been there in the first place. I hated myself for putting her through this. I should never have pursued her like I did and as much as I knew I should be regretting our relationship I didn’t, not one little bit. 

I miss her.

I love her.

I want her back in my arms where I know she’s safe. So I know she’s mine. Just mine.

But then I think about everything her mother said. How Alex needed to live her life with someone who could give her everything she wanted like marriage and children. A proper family. The thought of her being with some other guy tears me up. I can’t bear to think of someone else touching her like I had done but it would eventually happen and I had to be ready for when it did.

A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts as I got up to open it.

“How is she?” I asked as Sean glared at me angrily.

“Better than she was.” He said pushing past me.

“Is she out of hospital?” 

“Just brought her home.” He said leaning his hands on my kitchen counter. “You’re a dick for making me lie to her like this.” Sean said shaking his head at me.

“I know. I didn’t mean for you to get dragged into this.” I sighed.  
“But here I am.” He said sarcastically.

“You make it sound like I’m enjoying this. Do you know how hard it’s been to not go see her and tell her everything I said to her that night was complete bullshit?” I yelled.

“Then go tell her Reedus!” Sean shouted back.

“I can’t, you know I can’t!”

“The only person stopping you is you.” Sean said as I hung my head.

“And what about her Mom huh?” I asked.

“What about her? Alex is a big girl. Nothing her Mother was going to say to her was going to stop her from loving you, so why the hell did it stop you?”

“It didn’t stop me from loving her. I could never stop loving her.” I admitted.

“Then go be with her man.” Sean said.

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is if you want it to be.”

“Tell me how she is?” I asked as he sighed.

“Physically she’s a lot better. Mentally and emotionally she’s heartbroken. She feels stupid, embarrassed and used.” Sean confessed as more guilt swam over me.

“Does she hate me?” 

“She wants you to go to hell.” He said smirking.

“Sounds like Alex.” I said giving a hopeless smile.

“She misses you.” Sean said as I looked at him.

“She say that?”

“She did but she didn’t have to.” 

“She thinks you think that little of her Norman. She thinks you used her. How can you continue to let her feel that way?” Sean asked as I looked at him.

“Because it’s for the best. She’ll move on, meet someone else. Someone better than me and she’ll forget that I even existed.” 

“You really believe that?” Sean asked as I nodded a yes.

“Then you really don’t know her at all.” Sean said getting up and walking to the front door as I stayed put.

You two are made for each other Reedus, I could see that before anything ever happened between you and her. She doesn’t care about your fame, she’s probably the only woman who ever loved you for you and the only woman who loves your son as much as his own mother does. You let her go now and you’re making the biggest mistake of your life.” Sean said walking out the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there it was chapter 21! How did you like it? Are Alex and Norman ever going to talk again? Who knows? (Well i do but...) ANYWAY is anyone else really liking the Sean and Alex interaction? ;) hehe. 
> 
> So once again thank you guys for being so patient with me. You are awesome. Please PLEASE let me know what you think.
> 
> Also Happy October to you all! I'm betting you're all as excited for the Walking Dead as i am?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've finally gotten the chance to write a new chapter so here it is!

The sound of my iphone vibrating continuously over and over again woke me from me from my comfortable slumber. I was so thankful to be waking up in my own bed even if I had only spent one night in the hospital. I never wanted to go back there again and if I could help it I wouldn’t have to. 

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled my body up to rest my back on the headboard before grabbing my phone from the nightstand. I had over twenty messages from Mark wondering why I had “quit” my job. 

“What a coward.” I muttered noting that Norman couldn’t just come out and tell the truth. I hadn’t quit. He had fired me. Fired me because I fell in love with him. Before I could reply to the messages Sean burst in to my bedroom with a noisemaker in his mouth and a tray full of take out food with balloons glued onto it.

“SURPRISE! Happy 24th Birthday!” He yelled placing the food on my desk before jumping onto the bed. Birthday?

“Is that today?” I asked as he chuckled.

“Sure is sweetheart.” He said beginning to dig in to whatever food he had ordered for us.

“I completely forgot.” I huffed tying up my hair into a messy bun.

“Well I didn’t!” He said as I smiled grateful that he had gone to this effort for me.

“Thank you.” I said cupping his face with my palm.

“Anytime gorgeous. You gonna make some plans?” He asked as I shrugged.

“I doubt it. Not really in the partying mood.” I admitted as he looked at me.

“Well maybe its time you got in the mood? It might be good for you.” Sean said as I nodded.

“Maybe but I’m just not sure I feel up to it. I don’t want to have to answer any questions about him or about losing my job. I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.” I confessed hanging my head.

“Honey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Sean said cuddling me.

“Did you talk to him?” I asked swallowing hard as Sean sighed.

“I did.” He admitted.

“Does he know I was in hospital?” I asked as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, he feels terrible about it.” Sean said as I laughed.

“So terrible that he couldn’t even come see me.” I stated getting up from my bed. I couldn’t believe that Norman had known what had happened to me and still hadn’t visited me. I knew we weren’t on great terms but it was his fault after all. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Sean admitted as I shook my head.

“There’s nothing you can say Sean. This isn’t your fault; I didn’t know he was a gigantic jackass either.” 

“Alex he….” Sean said before pausing.

“What?” I asked as he shook his head looking like he was trying to keep something in.

“Nothing. I uh gotta go for a couple of hours. Have a few meetings to attend.” He said jumping up from my bed. “Have a good day, I’ll see you later.” He said kissing my cheek before walking quickly out the door.

I looked at him in shock wondering what had gotten in to him. Sean never walked out on food. That was a first for him for sure. A part of me wondered if it was because he felt like he was being put in the middle. I didn’t want him to feel like that even if I did despise Norman. I eventually shook off the thoughts and began to eat some of the food he had run out on. As I sat on my bed I couldn’t help but think about how much of an asshole Norman was that he didn’t even call me when he had found out I was in hospital. Did he really think that little of me that he wouldn’t even check up on me after everything? I tried to forget about it but I just kept getting madder at myself for falling for him.

Two hours later I had finally gotten showered and gotten dressed when my doorbell rang. I had decided to ignore it until I heard the familiar accent calling my voice.

“Alex?” He said knocking on the door as I felt my heart beat. It was Jacob. I put a hand to my forehead feeling so guilty that I hadn’t contacted him since our date. Not that it was much of one seeing as Norman had showed up and I had ended up sleeping with him later that night. I sighed not wanting to answer the door but I felt like I owed him an apology and an explanation so I plucked up the courage to open it as he stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

“Hey.” I smiled moving out of the way to let him in.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” He said as I laughed.

“No. In fact you may have just saved me from gaining five pounds with the amount of junk food I was planning to eat.” I admitted as he laughed.

“I’m sorry for just calling like this but you hadn’t answered any of my calls or texts and I got worried that something was wrong or that I had done something wrong. I went to the studio but they said you didn’t work there anymore.” He confessed placing the flowers on my counter as I hung my head. I wanted to cry. It was still so raw to hear that I no longer had a job and I was still so embarrassed at everything that had happened. 

“Jacob, I’m so sorry. I meant to call but a lot of stuff has happened and I just…” I said as he caught my hand.

“Hey, hey. It’s fine, you don’t have to explain.” Jacob reassured me as I shook my head.

“No, no I do!” I explained. “Everything’s such a mess.” I admitted before looking at the flowers again. 

“Are they for me?” I asked as his eyes widened.

“They were on your doorstep when I knocked. I was tempted to throw away the card and pretend I bought them.” He joked as I walked over to the flowers to search for a card.

“It’s probably just a birthday present from someone.” I said finally finding the envelope and opening it.

“It’s your birthday? Man I really should have bought you flowers.” He said laughing as I read the card. My face turned white seeing the name at the end along with a message.

I’m Sorry. Happy Birthday.  
Norman.

I felt sick.

“Who’re they from?” Jacob asked as I realised I hadn’t spoken for a matter of seconds.

I took a deep breath and gathered myself before I burst into tears.

“Nobody special.” I said quickly taking them up in my hands and throwing them in the trash.

Jacob looked at me with questioning eyes as I fell silent again.

“Alex what’s going on?” He asked, as I said nothing. Slowly, he made his way over to the trashcan and took out the note to read it. All I could think about were those words “I’m sorry.” What exactly was he sorry for? Which part? All of it? What did this mean? 

“Alex are you alright?” Jacob asked as my eyes began to tear up. I couldn’t talk about this. Not now. I tried to breathe but couldn’t.  
“Lex talk to me please!” He said holding me as I tried to catch my breath and regain my composure. This wasn’t me I didn’t crumble like this. Not for anyone and especially not for him. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as I fought through the panic attack. Finally my breathing slowly came back to normal as Jacob held me close. I pulled back a small bit as I looked at him.

“Thank you.”

That’s never happened to me before.” I admitted as he looked at me.

“I’m gonna take a note to never buy you flowers.” He joked as I gave half a smile.

“Hey, you can talk to me you know?” He said cupping my face.

“You wouldn’t want to talk to me if you knew what I’ve done.” I confessed as he laughed.

“Why because you fell in love with your boss?” He questioned as my eyes widened in shock. “Come on Lex, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see what’s going on.” He said smiling at me.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t plan it Jacob and I really did like you but…”

“But I wasn’t him. I knew I wasn’t him.” He admitted smiling at me.

“You knew I had feelings for him before today?” I asked as he nodded.

“I knew he had feelings for you before I knew you had them for him. I just didn’t know how strong yours were until now.” He said as I held his hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t call and just tell you the truth all along everything just happened so quick and fell to pieces even quicker.” I admitted.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked as I laughed.

“I don’t think you want to hear all this.” 

“Try me.” He said as I smiled grateful that he was so understanding about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I know there was no Norman in this chapter but I promise you the next chapter will have lots of drama between Norman and Alex so stay tuned! I felt the need to have a chapter without him and reintroduce Jacob so Alex could finally explain herself. 
> 
> I just want to say once again how thankful i am for all of your supporting comments throughout this story. It is all your kind comments that keep me so encouraged to continue writing this story. I can't believe how much people are enjoying it. Thank you guys so much for all the support and patience you are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a few hours since Jacob had left my place and although I thought I might have felt slightly better after talking to him, I had only felt worse. Talking about Norman was the last thing I should have done as I felt my heart break every time his name slipped through my lips. Recalling everything that had happened in that short time wasn’t easy to talk about and I was drained. I was thankful that Jacob had listened to me and forgiven the way I had treated him but I still felt horrible. All the hurt that I was now feeling could have been avoided if I had never went to Norman’s place that night. I should have given Jacob a chance. He was the kind of guy I should be with but I always went for the bad guys. He had offered to take me out for my birthday but I decided to turn him down. I didn’t want to lead him on when I clearly wasn’t over Norman. 

While cleaning up later that evening I found the card on the kitchen counter that Jacob had removed from the trashcan earlier. I tapped my nails on the marble surface as I continued to read over the words “I’m sorry”. I just didn’t understand what exactly he was sorry for. What did it mean and why now?

I needed to let this go. I needed to forget about him because he destroying me. I decided to text Mark as I got a sudden urge to get completely wasted. I rarely drank but hell it was my birthday and I had had a pretty shitty week. I quickly did my hair and make up before putting on a small black strapless dress and stilettos. As I headed for the door hearing the taxi honk outside I almost walked into Sean who had just arrived back.

“Sweet jesus you look smokin’ hot!” He said as his jaw dropped.

“Thanks but I already knew that.” I said smiling at him. I couldn’t lie, I did look pretty hot and Sean’s reaction was exactly the one I was looking for.

“So you changed your mind about heading out then?” He asked as I nodded.

“Yeah I feel like getting drunk. Wanna come and get drunk with me?” I asked as he shook his head.

“Sweetheart the only place I’m going right now is for a cold shower after seeing you in that dress!” He joked. 

“Ok but if you change your mind I’ll be at Cielo. Such a shame you aren’t going to come with, I would have even let you give me my birthday kiss.” I smirked walking closer to him as he swallowed hard.

“You shouldn’t tease me like that.” He laughed shaking his head. 

“Who was teasing?” I grinned before running out the front door. As I jumped into the cab Mark tried to speak but I quickly put my hand to his mouth. 

“Before you ask me anything, I don’t want to talk about Norman, my job or my life. Tonight we’re having fun and getting drunk, understand?” I asked as he nodded.

“Let’s do it birthday girl!” He said giving me a hug.

The club was packed but thankfully I knew the security guard at the door. Norman had hired him multiple times for shows and appearances and he had let us straight in. I may not have been on speaking terms with that asshole but I guess knowing him still had some benefits. Once we got in I dragged Mark straight to the bar to do shots with me. While there, I caught a guy looking at me from the other end of the bar. I hadn’t seen him before and I wasn’t that interested until the bartender handed me a drink.

“That’s from the guy down there.” He pointed as I looked down again to see the guy smirking at me. I shook my head and handed it back to the bartender.

“Tell him thanks but no thanks.” I said before heading to the dance floor with Mark. It didn’t him long to find a guy to dance with and I was pretty happy dancing by myself. An hour had passed and while Mark was busy flirting with every guy under the sun I was busy downing more alcohol at the bar. I was drunk but still I wasn’t happy. He was still on my mind. No matter what I did I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about him. I should be celebrating my birthday with him but here I was getting wasted in some club that I couldn’t even remember the name of.

While at the bar I felt an arm drape around my shoulder. “So seeing as you denied my first drink, can I get you another?” The guy asked smirking at me.

“Well firstly you can remove your arm from my shoulder and then you can go bother somebody else.” I said trying to walk away.

“Alexis right?” He shouted.

“How’d you know that?” I asked turning back around.

“Your friend Mark told me, well I asked him seeing as I knew I wouldn’t get it directly from you. He also told me it was your birthday and I’d like to buy you a birthday drink to celebrate.” He said as I rolled my eyes and finally gave in.

“Fine.” I said joining him at the bar once again.

“I’m Luke!” He said holding out his hand.

“That’s nice.” I smirked sarcastically as he shook his head laughing.

“You’re a tough one to crack but I like a challenge.” He said winking at me.

“Yeah? Good luck with that.” I said swallowing the alcohol before handing him the glass. “Thanks for the birthday drink.” I said before walking away from him.

“Hey wait!” I heard him shout but I continued to ignore him. I wasn’t interest in whatever he had to say, I just wanted to go home to Norman and I hated that I couldn’t. I was still thinking about the flowers and why he sent them. Why had he written that card? I needed to know. Fuck it; I was going to find out. I walked outside to the front of the club where I searched my bag to successfully find my phone. I didn’t care how late it was. I dialed his digits quickly not having to search for his contact information in my phone. My heart began to beat faster as the phone rang out. It kept ringing and ringing and just as I was about to hang up he answered.

“Alex?”

I paused for a minute upon hearing his voice speak my name. “Why?” I asked bluntly.

“Why what?” He asked groggily almost as if I had woken him.

“The flowers, the card, why’d you send them to me?” I said as the phone went silent.

“Norman?” I pleaded.

“I uh… “ He paused again hearing voices through my phone.

“Hey baby, wanna come home with me?” Some guy yelled walking towards me.

“Go to hell.” I spat as he smirked.

“Why would I go to hell when I can take you to heaven?” He winked before walking away.

“Alex who’s that?” Norman questioned.

“Just some asshole.” I slurred. The air had hit me quickly and I was starting to feel just how much I had drunk.

“Are you drunk?” He asked seeming concerned.

“Well it is my birthday and stop changing the subject.” I said loudly.

“Who are you with?” 

“Why do you care? Maybe I’m with a guy! Do you know how many times I’ve been hit on tonight? The answer is a lot.” I said nodding my head.

“Where are you?” 

“Not with you that’s for sure!” I said drunkenly. 

“Alex please….” 

“I only called to tell you your flowers were ugly and I threw them in the trash. I also hate you. Actually hate isn’t a strong enough word to use but if you were here I’d kick you in the balls repeatedly. Oh wait I forgot you have none. Oh and one last thing, Sean is better looking than you and tonight I just might sleep with him. Bye Norman.” I said ending the call and happily danced my way back to the club. 

 

Twenty minutes had gone by and the great feeling I had after calling Norman had quickly passed to a horrible sick feeling. I had drank way too much and decided to find Mark and tell him I was going home. Once he told me he was staying out with the guy he had been drooling over all night, I hugged him goodbye and left the club to hail a cab. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin while multiple cabs refused to stop for me. I knew I could ring Sean but I didn’t want to wake him. As I waited on a cab someone threw a coat over me.

“Here you look cold.” A voice said as I turned around. It was Luke.

“No I’m fine. I just want to go home.” I said removing his coat from my body.

“You could come home with me?” He smiled as I shook my head.

“Yeah I don’t think so.” I said beginning to get a little freaked out by this guy.

“Come on pretty lady I bought you two drinks and you won’t even kiss me?” He asked leaning in.

“I don’t remember asking you to buy me either of them.” I said lightly pushing him away from me.

“You really are a challenge but its turning me on.” He said pulling me close to him and grabbing my ass as he tried to lead me to the side of the club.

“Seriously get off of me!” I said trying to push him away but he was too strong and I as too drunk.

“Come on baby just go with it, I know you want it. God you’re so sexy.” He said trying to place his hands between my legs. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach but he caught me before I could get away.

“That wasn’t very nice sweetie.” He whispered in my ear. Suddenly I felt his weight being pulled off of me as he was thrown into the wall behind him.

“Neither was that but what are you going to do?” I heard the voice say. My heart stopped as I looked around to see Norman standing over Luke who was trying to get to his feet again.

“This your Boyfriend?” He asked me holding his head.

“Don’t you dare talk to her.” Norman said ripping him from the group and holding him against the wall. 

“Look dude I’m sorry I didn’t know she was your girlfriend but she wasn’t exactly saying no if you get me.” He said before Norman’s fist collided with his jaw.

“Norman don’t!” I yelled. I had never seen him like this before.

“That why she was screaming for you to get off of her huh?” He yelled as Luke began to spit blood.

“I know you man. You’re that dude from TV right? You just make a big mistake hitting me.” He said pointing to the cameras. “I’m going to sue your ass.” He said laughing as Norman began to laugh with him.

“Go ahead. Sue me. But I’m pretty sure the cops will be more interested in the part where you tried to sexually assault her.” Norman said looking directly at me.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered as Norman smirked. “I’m sorry man!” He whimpered as Norman held him tighter.

“Let him go.” I said as Norman looked at me.

“Alexis I’m sorry!” Luke squealed as Norman loosened his grip. “You just got lucky boy.” Norman whispered as he let Luke go.

“Luke wait.” I said as he turned around to another fist to the face by me this time. “Now you can leave.” I said as he held his face in agony trying to leave as fast as he could. Everything went quiet as we watched Luke run in the opposite direction.

“I had that you know.” I said glaring at Norman.

“Yeah it really looked like it.” He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Norman?" I asked as he hung his head while I folded my arms and waited for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lectures were all cancelled today so i had time to write you guys a new chapter! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it. This has definitely been one of my favourite chapters to write, a little bit of humour, a little bit of drama, whats not to love right?
> 
> I'll even let you guys in on a secret (I was going to have Alex and Sean kiss but decided against it. it was only going to be a small one but I felt that no matter what has happened Alex and Sean wouldn't do it to Norm and as well because it would make things awkward between them) 
> 
> Also don't worry about how the chapter ended, the next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off. :)
> 
> As always thank you so much for the great comments and support. It means the world to me. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time everybody! xxoo


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people! Here is a new but very small chapter. It was supposed to be a small chapter, its not me being lazy I just felt this part deserved to be put on its own. I'm feeling like this story is coming to an end pretty soon but because its so popular (which i never thought would happen) i'm afraid to end it. But every story needs an ending I guess. Anyway! Here it is! Let me know what you think. :)

I stood silent for a moment shocked at what had just occurred. I was still drunk and trying to comprehend everything that had just went on and I could see him staring at me. I tried to ignore his presence but he wasn’t moving. How had he found me and why did he come?

“Here take my jacket, you’ll freeze out here.” Norman said beginning to take his jacket off as I backed off.

“I don’t want your jacket. What the hell are you even doing here Norman?” I yelled.

“You called me.” He stated.

“Yeah to tell you that I hated you! I never asked you to come here.” I said folding my arms refusing to look at him.

“And look what would have happened if I hadn’t shown up.” He said, as I shook my head. How dare he act like my saviour after everything. 

“My hero.” I spat bitterly. “I guess I’ll just forget all the shit you put me through over the past few weeks.” I said sarcastically. 

“Alex…” He said hanging his head.

“How did you even know I was here?” I questioned not wanting to hear his lame ass excuses for not coming to the hospital.

“Sean told me. I called him after you hung up on me.” He admitted as I rolled my eyes. Of course Sean had told him, he still believed that we’d magically get back together throughout everything.

I took a deep breath of cold air and nodded my head. “Well you shouldn’t have bothered. I’m not your problem anymore. So whatever messes I get myself in to, I’ll get myself out of them.” I said turning to leave.

“You were never a problem.” He stated as I stopped walking.

“But I wasn’t the solution.” I whispered trying to hold back tears.

“Alex please…” He said moving towards me. 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare touch me!” I said putting my head in my hands. Oh god I feel sick. I needed to get away from here and him. I couldn’t do this right now.

“Alex what’s wrong? He asked as everything went blurry and my knees buckled from under me.

 

“Alex!” Is all I heard before blacking out. I was in and out from there and I’m not sure for how long. My eyes opened every now and then noting that I was in the passenger seat of somebodies car. Then everything went dark again. The next thing I remember is being carried and hearing an elevator ding as my eyes began to shut once more but not before hearing a voice whisper “You’re gonna be alright baby.” I tried to speak but my words were slurred and I didn’t know what I was trying to say. When my eyes opened next I looked around an almost empty room as I lay in a bed that I noted was not my own. The room looked familiar but I was too out of it to recognise where I was. I was dizzy and the room was swirling when I noticed two men in front of me. “Is she going to be alright doc?” I heard someone ask. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t place who it was. 

“She’s been spiked. You’re lucky you got to her when you did or this could have ended up a lot differently. My records show she’s only been out of the hospital in the last few days, is everything alright?” The unfamiliar voice asked.

“Its all my fault.” I heard the other voice say before they left the room. I tried to move but my body wouldn’t work. I was scared. I didn’t know where I was or who was here but I was helpless. I heard footsteps coming back towards the room so I closed my eyes again.

I felt a hand squeeze mine before hearing a heavy sigh. “Look what I’ve done to you. This is all my fault Alex. If I had just stayed away from you, if I hadn’t fallen in love with you none of this would have happened. Your brother would have kicked my ass if he were still here but it never would have stopped me from loving you. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted but you’re everything I can’t have. I wish I could tell you the truth about how I feel but its better this way. Better that you hate me. I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you. 

He whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I opened my wet eyes, realising who the voice was.

“Norman.” I said trying to yell out but my voice wouldn’t allow me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I'm sorry for the slow update but I did get emails from people who were wondering if the story is over. It is NOT over quite yet but almost. So I had been super busy with college and exams but I passed yesterday (Woohoo!) so instead of going out and getting wasted I wrote a new chapter for you guys! I had parts written but got serious writers block this week so apologies for that. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

I woke late the next morning holding my head in pain. I was sore everywhere but decided to remove myself from the bed. I glanced around my old room noting that Norman hadn’t changed one little thing with it since I had left. I smiled slightly at that before looking at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I had always been skinny but I had lost so much weight over everything with Norman and last nights fiasco didn’t help matters either. I hardly recognized myself anymore. I never put myself in dangerous situations like I did last night and even if I hated to admit it, I don’t know what would’ve happened if Norman hadn’t shown up when he did. 

I took another look around my former bedroom remembering all the happy memories I had in here and all around the penthouse with Norman and Mingus. I sat on the bed wishing that things could go back to the way they were before my stupid feelings got in the way and ruined everything. It would have been so much easier to feel nothing for him but I couldn’t do it. I still couldn’t and it was killing me. Last night I heard him say he loved me, I was sure of that so why has he been breaking my heart and putting me through all of this? I needed to talk to him about everything. I quickly walked out of the room and roamed the penthouse looking for him.

“Norman?” I called before jumping at the sound of a voice.

“Alex you’re awake!” Sean said picking me up. “Are you alright sweetheart?” He said cupping my face.

“I.. I’m fine. Where’s Norman, I need to talk to him.” I asked.

“He’s at the studio. He called me last night to let me know what had happened to you and asked me to come by and stay here until you woke up in case you weren’t feeling well. He um also asked me to take you home before he got back but I brought you some clothes and food.” He said as I grabbed the clothes and got dressed quickly. I know what I heard him say last night and he was just going to pretend like he didn’t say it? This was it, I couldn’t do this anymore, I needed answers. Real ones. I exited the bathroom quickly before heading for the front door. 

“Alex, where are you going? You need to eat.” Sean said as I nodded.

“I will, I promise. I just need to do something first.” I said as he stopped me.

“What are you doing?” He asked as I sighed.

“I need to talk to him Sean.” I said as he sighed.

“Sweetheart, you need to take it easy today. I don’t think seeing Norm is going to make you feel much better. He’s made his mind up, I wish he wasn’t so damn stubborn but he is.” Sean said as my eyes widened.

“He’s talked to you about this hasn’t he? Tell me what you know.” I demanded as Sean put his hands on his head.

“Can we just talk about it tomorrow when you’re feeling better?” He asked as I shook my head.

“No Sean. I need answers now and if you won’t give them to me then I’ll ask him myself.” I said turning the front door knob to leave.

“Alex wait.” Sean sighed. “I’m not telling you what I know because it needs to come from him but I’ll take you there.” He said as I nodded my head.

“Thank you.” I said kissing him on the cheek as he grabbed his keys. Sean was quiet in the car on the way to Norman’s studio. I knew he knew more than he was saying but I decided not to ask him. He was trying to be loyal to both myself and Norman and I didn’t want to put him in any more awkward positions. He had been so great to me throughout all of this. Sean was a joker but he knew how bad I was hurting and never tried to make light of the situation. He was just there for me through everything.

“You sure you wanna do this sweetheart?” Sean asked as I nodded my head.

“Last night I heard him say he loved me when he thought I was asleep. Everything in my body is telling me to let him go but I just need to know how he feels one way or another.” I said as he pulled in to the parking lot.

“You want me to wait?” He asked as I shook my head.

“No. I’ll be fine.” I said squeezing his hand as he wished me luck.

I waited for Sean to drive off before taking a deep breath and entering the familiar building. I ignored everything and everyone while I walked to his office. Was I crazy for doing this? I had just been spiked hours before and here I was, standing at Norman’s office door probably looking worse than shit. But I had to this. I turned the knob and opened the door quickly as our eyes met straight away. My heart began racing as I looked at him. I was feeling so many emotions towards him but the love I felt still overcame the anger, the hatred and everything else I was feeling for him at the moment.

“Alex?” He said getting up from his desk. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why because you fired me?” I asked half laughing.

“No, because you should be resting.” He said coming out from behind his desk to lean on it.

“I had to come here.” I confessed as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

“Why?” He asked as I sighed.

“Because I wanted to say thank you for last night. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I’m not sure what would have happened to me.” I said as he lowered his head and let out a small sarcastic laugh.

“What?” I asked not seeing the funny side of it. He shook his head and his face went serious again.

“I’ve put you through hell over the past few weeks. You ended up in hospital because of me and almost did again last night and you’re here to thank me?” He asked as I shook my head.

“I’m not thanking you for putting me through hell. I’m thanking you for saving my life last night.” I said as he lowered his head again.

“You don’t need to thank me. It was all my fault in the first place.” He confessed as I tried to move closer to him. 

“Yeah, it was.” I admitted, as he stood silent. “These past few weeks were the worst I’ve had to endure since Matt died.”

“Alex I’m.” Norman tried to say but I interrupted him.

“ I never thought I’d feel so low again but you made it possible. I felt so used and betrayed. You slept with me, told me you loved me and then took it all back like I meant nothing to you and then you even had the balls to fire me like I had done something wrong! You broke my heart Norman.” I whispered as tears fell down my face.

“I’m sorry Alex.” He said looking straight at me. 

“You were someone I thought would never hurt me but they say the person who loves you the most hurts you the most.” I said as his eyes widened. “I heard you last night Norman. I heard you say you loved me.” I confessed, as he stood silent in front of me.

“No, you’re wrong.” He finally said as I shook my head. 

“No! No you don’t get to do this to me again, I know what I heard!” I cried. 

“Alex you were spiked last night.” He said as I laughed.

“So you’re going to tell me I hallucinated it?” I said as he nodded his head.

“You could have but I didn’t say that.” He said swallowing hard.

“Liar.” I said gritting my teeth. 

“Alex you should go home and rest.” He said as I finally lost it and smacked him hard across the face.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me the truth.” I said standing my ground. I had to admit, after all the pain he had caused me it felt good to slap him. “Why send me flowers on my birthday if you don’t care?” I asked as he shrugged.

“I guess I felt guilty for everything that had happened between us.” He said as I nodded my head.

“Jacob found them on my doorstep.” I said as he shot me a look. That was the exact reaction I was looking for.

“What was Jacob doing there?” He asked as I smirked.

“What do you think?” I said as he turned away.

“Good, I’m happy for you. Jacob’s a good guy.” He said as I shook my head and laughed.

“You really think it’d be that easy? That I could just forget about you and fall in to someone else’s arms just like that?” I questioned tearing up again. “I loved you Norman. I still love you. I wish I didn’t but I do. I hate you for what you’ve done but I know there’s a reason for it. I don’t want anyone else. I miss you. I miss Mingus. I miss the way things used to be before any of this. Nobody knows me like you do. I don’t want to be without you anymore. I know you feel the same way. What we had was real, I felt it I know you did too. Something changed your mind but nothing could or will ever change my mind that I’m supposed to be with you.” I said pouring my heart out but he still remained silent.

“ If you didn’t feel something for me then why’d you come for me last night? Please Norman, just be honest with me, you owe me that much. I need to know, do you love me?” I asked as he sighed.

“Just tell me, yes or no?” I begged. 

“Norman please…” I cried. But still he was silent. I hung my head and swallowed hard before finally giving up. I was defeated.

“Well I guess I got my answer.” I said wiping away my tears. “Goodbye Norman.” I said putting my hand on the door to leave as he finally spoke out.

“You know you aren’t the only one who’s had a rough couple of weeks. These few weeks have been the worst of my life, even worse than when Matt died because I had to act like you were gone, like I’d lost you and that it didn’t matter to me. Like you didn’t exist to me anymore and I’ve hated it, every single minute of it. There wasn’t a second in all of this where I haven’t wanted to come and see you and tell you that I’m sorry. There hasn’t been a second where I wasn’t thinking about you or wondering if you’ve found someone else and that thought killed me more than you’ll ever know. I lost who I was when I lost you because without you I’m not me. I hate it at work without you. I hate it at home without you, fuck its not a fucking home without you in it Alex. Mingus doesn’t even want to stay there because you aren’t there. He misses you so much. I miss you so much. You are what makes everything worth it. Without you all of this, ... It means nothing if you’re not a part of it. So yeah I love you. How could I not?” He confessed staring right at me as if he was looking in to my soul. 

I quickly turned to face him again as I ran towards him and crashed my lips on his. That was it. The confirmation I needed. He loved me. I loved him. Norman kissed back immediately wrapping his strong arms around me tight as if he was never going to let me go again. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my body almost like he was trying to remember how I felt all over again but then he stopped and backed away.

“What’s wrong?” I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Alex I love you but I can’t do this.” He said shaking his head.

“What do you mean? Why?” I asked confused. “What’s going on Norman? What’s all this about?” I asked as he placed his hands on my waist.

“I want more than anything just to be with you but eventually you’ll want more than just this and I’m not sure I could give it to you.” He confessed, as I stood confused.

“Give me what? What more could I ever want?” I questioned.

“More than this. Marriage, kids, someone your own age.” He said as I laughed.

“I’ve never mentioned wanting kids or marriage ever and I don’t want anyone else why can’t you see that?” I said as he shook his again.

“You don’t think you want those things now but in a few years you could change your mind and I couldn’t handle you leaving me.” He admitted as I stood in disbelief.

“You’re afraid to lose me so you’re letting me go? That makes no sense Norman.” I said as he sighed.

“Alex I love you more than you’ll ever know but I have to let you go and live your life because if I don’t and we stay together for years and then you decide to walk away from me… I don’t think I could face it.” Norman confessed as his eyes glistened almost as if he was fighting back tears.

“I would never walk away from you. I haven’t been able to do it so far so what makes you think I ever will? I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you Norman I’ve always loved you. Hell even Josh knew I loved you before I did! My Mother put these thoughts in your head didn’t she?” I asked as he lowered his head.

“Please, just tell me?” I begged crying.

“She opened my eyes and made me see that you need to live your own life without me holding you back.” He admitted as I felt my blood boil. How dare she tell Norman to let me go.

“I don’t have a life if you’re not a part of it. Don’t do this to me again Norman. Please. I can’t do all of this without you.” I cried as he hugged me.

“You’re smart, strong, talented and the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. You’ll thank me one day when you’re married with kids of your own.” He said kissing my forehead.

“So that’s it? Just like that? You’re just going to give me up without letting me make my own decision?” I asked heartbroken.

“There’s no decision for you to make. I made it for you.” He said as a small tear dropped from his face. After attempting to wipe the tears from my face I looked at him once more and nodded my head.

“Bye Norman.” I said about to open the office door but decided to look back at him. “Just so you know, I would have never walked out on you or Mingus but it just shows how little you really think of me. You don’t deserve me, you never did.” I stated before walking out of the office and out of Norman’s life. For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That chapter took a while to write. I wanted to get the emotion right and have been listening to soppy/break up songs while writing it for inspiration and yes even shed a few tears myself. HAHA! Hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for the lack of updates i am seriously busy with college and life over the past few months and i just haven't gotten around to posting a new chapter. However, i am on a two week midterm and finally got my ass in gear! So finally..... here's a new chapter! PLEASE NOTE. This chapter is darker than the previous ones before it and it goes back to before Alex moved in with Norman. It deals with death and suicide so just be aware of that for those who aren't comfortable reading about that kind of thing. 
> 
> Because it is a little different to the other chapters I would really really appreciate your feedback on it. Like i said its going back in the past so please enjoy and let me know what you thought and how you felt reading it. xxoo

I entered my apartment feeling completely lifeless after leaving Norman’s office. It was truly over between us. This confusing, loving, messy, fucked up relationship that we had had was done. I was relieved Sean wasn’t home when I got in. I didn’t want to talk about what had happened and I didn’t want him to see me so lost.

 

I walked through my house in darkness, only being met by the small lamp on my bed stand that was highlighting the frame that kept a picture of my brother and I in it. I remembered the day that picture was taken so well. Norman and Matt were supposed to go on a double date with two of the “hottest chicks in school” that day but sadly my pet hamster Joey died and I was heartbroken. Matt being the best big brother ever decided to cancel on one of the girls and take me to the movies instead. Norman too cancelled on his date and decided to come to cheer me up. He even paid for my soda and popcorn that day, my how things were so much easier back then. I often think about how Matt would have reacted if I had told him I was in love with Norman. Would he have been mad? Would he have been happy for us if it worked out? Would he beat the crap out of Norman for his recent actions? I wish I knew. I just miss him so much. I’d give anything for Matt to be alive and here with me right now. I needed him more than ever. I slouched down on the ground holding the picture close to my heart as I sobbed. Wrapping my arms around myself I slowly moved my hand over my wrist feeling the small scars that were once much more visible.

 

I had gotten mixed up with some bad kids after highschool and met a guy called AJ who I thought was my soul mate. Even saying that now makes me cringe at how stupid I was. I completely lost who I was, lost my real friends, my parents lost all hope for me but my brother, Matt never gave up hope that I’d wake up and smell the coffee. One day Matt and I had had an argument over AJ because Matt told me he knew AJ was cheating on me. I didn’t believe him because I knew none of my family liked AJ but I thought I loved him so it didn’t matter to me.

 

_“He’s two timing you Alex! Come on you’re a smart girl why are you with this douchebag? You deserve so much better, you’re the bright one in the family.” Matt said._

_“Because he understands me unlike any of you! He loves me!” I yelled._

_“Like hell he does Alex, we love you, your family loves you. You don’t need that loser.” He said as I rolled my eyes._

_“You’re the loser! Just because your ex fiancée cheated on you doesn’t mean its going to happen to me. You’re just jealous that I’m happy and you’re not Why don’t you go do something with your life! Look at Norman he’s a celebrity and you’re still here doing the same boring job you’ve always done maybe that’s why Sara left you for someone else.” I pouted folding my arms._

_“Wow. That was low blow Alexis. One thing you and AJ have in common? You both have shitty attitudes. You were the best in your class. We were best friends. What happened to you? What happened to my little sister who had the whole world at her feet?” He asked as I looked away already feeling guilty for saying what I had said._

_“She grew up Matt. Maybe you should do the same and get off my back!” I shouted exiting the house._

 

After I argued with Matt, I discovered he was right about AJ. He had cheated on me with my best friend Ashley. I felt terrible for not believing my brother over that waste of space. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn’t believe I had said all of those horrible things to Matt. He had always been my biggest supporter and I treated him like shit.

 

Once I was done kicking AJ’s ass all by myself, I knew I had to ring Matt immediately and apologize.

 

_“What?” He spat answering the phone._

 

_“You were right.”_

_“About?” He asked._

_“About AJ, he did cheat on me.” I said as he stopped talking._

_“Matt?” I cried._

_“Don’t cry lil sis. Are you ok?” He asked as I smiled. After everything I had said, he was still asking if I was ok._

_“Matt I’m fine I’m not crying for that asshole I’m just so sorry I didn’t believe you and those things that I said to you, I didn’t mean any of them. I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you, Mom and Dad. You’re my favorite person in the whole world Matt.” I said as I could hear him smile in to the phone._

_“Don’t you think I know that? No one will ever come between us Alex. You’re my little sister, my best friend, nothing will change that. No matter how many douchebags you date.” He said._

_“Jerk.” I said laughing._

_“Want me to go kick his ass?” He asked._

_“I already took care of that.” I said confidently._

_“ ‘At a girl! We’ll kick his ass again when I get home in an hour then we’ll go to the movies, that always cheers you up!” He said as I smiled._

_“It’s a date.”_

_“You’ll find someone who deserves to be loved by you some day Alex, I promise. Any guy that ends up with you is going to be the luckiest guy in the world.”_

_“Once they get your seal of approval, which none have…EVER.” I joked._

_“None have ever met my standards for who I think is right for my baby sister.”_

_“What does this poor guy, whoever he will be to met your standards?” I asked as he spoke._

_“I want to know that when he’s with you, he could never see himself loving or being with anyone else and that one day without you is one day too much.” He said as I began to laugh. “Good luck finding that!” I joked as he joked back. “Well then you’ll be alone living with cats forever.” He stated._

_“Asshole!” I laughed. “Ok get off the phone, I’ll see when you get home.”_

_“You sure will. Love ya baby sis.”_

_“Love you too big brother.” I said hanging up my cell._

Little did I realize that would be the last time I would ever talk to my big brother. Matt never came home that night, and we never went to the movies. He died in a car crash that evening and my whole life changed. I had lost my best friend and I was never getting him back. I was empty. Numb. Helpless. I wanted to be with him. I didn’t want to live without him anymore. I had started cutting myself and I had gotten pretty good at hiding it too. I had gotten good at hiding everything. My parents thought I was handling Matt’s death well but I was always a hell of an actress. About two months after Matt died they went out of town for a family birthday but I chose to stay at home.

 

I had it all planned out. I was going to end my life that night to be with my brother. Cutting myself wasn’t good enough anymore. I felt nothing. I just wanted it all to end. If I didn’t have Matt I had no one. I pulled a small handgun out of my bag as I sat in Matt’s room on his bed. I had bought it from a guy that I went to school with and gave him some lame ass excuse for me needing it. I didn’t need to say much; he had always had a crush on me so getting it was pretty easy and cheap.

 

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears before bringing the gun up to my mouth. I was ready for this, I was going to be with my brother and this feeling of loneliness and depression would leave me. I closed my eyes readying myself to pull the trigger. _It won’t hurt,_ I kept telling myself.

 

That’s when he appeared out of nowhere.

 

Running towards me quickly grabbing the gun from my hand and emptying the bullets out one by one before throwing the gun out of the room. Why was here? How did he know I was here? I asked myself. He said nothing as I looked at him. Tears streaming down my face as he kept his eyes firmly on me. _“Norman I”_ is all I could manage to get out before feeling his strong arms wrap tightly around my body. He held me for what felt like hours without saying a word.

 

We sat on his bed for hours before I finally spoke.

 

 _“Why did you come here?”_ I asked as he sighed.

 

 _“I rang your dad, told him I was in town and was gonna come visit but he told me they were away and you were alone so I though I’d stop by to see how you were doing. Damn sure glad I did now.”_ He said shaking his head in disbelief at what he had walked in to.

 

 _“Sorry.”_ I muttered.

 

 _“Where’d you get it?”_ He questioned looking at the gun in the hallway as I wiped my tears with my long sleeve.

_“Just from a guy I know.”_ I muttered

 

 _“Why?”_ He questioned as I refused to look at him.

 

 _“Isn’t that pretty obvious? I have nothing to live for anymore. Not without him, I’m nothing without my brother.”_ I admitted as he shook his head.

 

 _“That’s bullshit and you know it. He would kick your ass if he were here right now.”_ Norman said angrily.

 

 _“But that’s the point, he isn’t here!”_ I said loudly.

 

 _“And you think killin’ yourself was going to make it all better?”_ He asked as I shook my head.

 

 _“Yeah I do!”_ I yelled as he shook his again.

 

 _“I can’t believe you could be so stupid! You think this is what he would have wanted for you? He adored you Alex! He wanted you to live your life not end it!”_ Norman yelled at me.

 

 _“Well I wanted him to live but things don’t always plan out the way you want them to do they?”_ I shouted.

 

_“He didn’t get to make that choice, you do.”_

 

 _“I had my choice made before you walked in here.”_ I spat as he grabbed my shoulders.

 

 _“What about your parents?”_ He asked as I rolled my eyes.

 

 _“They have each other, they’d get over it.”_ I said as he looked at me in disgust.

 

 _“What about…”_ He said before I interrupted.

 

_“Whoever they are, they’d get over it too.”_

 

 _“I wouldn’t.” He confessed, as I looked at him, tears running down his face. “He was my best friend too Alex. I loved him just as much as you. He was the brother I never had and I have to learn how to live without him just like you do. He helped me through my separation with Helena; he helped me take care of my son. He’d kick my ass if I let anything happen to his baby sister.”_ He said as I shook my head.

 

 _“It’s not your job to take care of me. I don’t need anyone to take care of me.”_ I spat.

 

 _“Yeah, it sure looks like it.”_ He scoffed as I tried to walk away in anger before he caught me.

 

 _“Stop.”_ He whispered. _“I know your heart is breaking but I’m here and I’m not going to leave you even if you push me away because I won’t let you take away your life. I miss him too but killing yourself isn’t the answer. Matt wanted so much for you, he wanted you to be happy and live life to the fullest, he doesn’t want you to be sad and alone. So how about we make a deal?”_

 

 _“What’s the deal?”_ I asked.

 

 _“From here on out, we take care of each other; protect each other, because it’s what Matt would have wanted us to do.”_ He said holding out his pinky.

_“You live in New York City Norm. You can’t keep that promise.”_ I said shaking my head as he started to smirk.

 

 _“You think so? Then I guess you’re just gonna have to come live with me huh?”_ He said with such confidence.

 

That was the night my life changed. Two days later I was living in New York City with Norman and the rest is history. Funny, he couldn’t keep up his end of the deal to care and protect me. Then again maybe by not being with me and walking away from us and what we had, maybe he felt like he was keeping his promise to protect me… from himself, from anymore heartbreak. But in the end, he had my heart and he was breaking all over again.

 

I sighed placing the picture frame back on the nightstand before entering the bathroom to wash my face with some water. As I looked in the mirror at myself, I decided then and there that it was time to move on, from all the bad memories, from New York and Norman. It was time to leave my old life behind and start a new one somewhere new.

 

 

 

 


	27. Final Chapter

“Alex, please don’t do this, can’t you think about it for a few more days?” Sean begged as I began to pack my last case. It had been a couple of days since I had had my final contact with Norman. In those few days, I had come to the realisation that I had nothing tying me to New York anymore. I had no job, no Norman, no reason to be here anymore. So I booked myself a one way flight to London, England to start over somewhere without him.

“I need to do this Sean, I can’t stay in New York anymore. I need to move on and I can’t do that living in this city knowing I’ll eventually bump in to him and some new flavour of the month.” I said folding the last few bits of clothing.

“You guys can work this out. I know you can.” Sean said trying to look hopeful.

“I poured my heart out to him Sean, I gave him the chance to fix this but he doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want this.” I said as Sean shook his head.

“Are you going to tell him you’re leaving?” He asked as I snorted sarcastically.

“Why would I? It’s not like he’d care and anyway it’s none of his business what I do from here on out. Promise me you won’t tell him?” I asked as Sean sighed.

“Alex I…”

“Promise me Sean?” I said looking at him sternly. 

“Ok, I promise.” He finally said nodding his head.

“Thank you.” I smiling gratefully. 

“What about Mingus? You know that kid loves you.” He said as my heart sunk. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I miss him so much Sean. I miss them both. I wish things were different but this is the way it is.” I said returning to the pile of clothes o my bed.

“I’m going to miss you sweetheart.” He said looking defeated.

“I’m going to miss you too. You’ve been my hero the last few weeks. You can always come visit me in England. I still need my annual dose of Flanery.” I said trying to cheer him.

“Of course I’ll come visit. I just wish it didn’t have to come to this.” He admitted hanging his head.

“Me either but maybe it’s for the best. It might be the best thing that ever happened to me, who knows I might even find my Prince Charming over there.” I said as he shook his head.

“You already found your Prince Charming.” He said as I shook my head and laughed at his refusal to give up hope that Norman and I would reconcile.

“Except he wasn’t was he?” I said as he sighed. 

“I gotta go do something but I’ll be back to bring you to the airport tonight.” He said hugging me.

“No problem, I have to go see my parents first anyway.” I said as his eyes widened knowing I was still not on good terms with my mother.

Norman POV

I was hanging out with Mingus when a hard knock came to my door. Once I answered it, I was met with an angry looking Sean Flanery at my door. “What’s up dude?” I said as he walked by my and in to my kitchen upon seeing Mingus in the living room.

“I shouldn’t be here but I had to come.” He said as I looked on confused.

“Ok?”

“I promised her I wouldn’t tell you and I know I shouldn’t but it just doesn’t feel right after everything you guys have been through.”

“What is it?” I asked as he continued to contemplate telling me whatever it was he came to tell me.

“She’s leaving Norman.” He said as I shook my head.

“It’s probably for the best.” I said as he shot me a look.

“Probably for the best?” He questioned sarcastically.

“She probably needs some time to herself, she deserves a break after everything I’ve put her through.” I said as he began to laugh.

“A break? I don’t think you understood me.” He said as I questioned him.

“What do you mean?” I asked as he shook his again.

“She’s going to London and she isn’t coming back.” Sean confessed as I half laughed.

“That’s crazy Sean, I mean this is her home. This is where she belongs, why would she leave?” I asked.

“Because she has nothing left to stay for Norm.” He stated as I stood in silence. I didn’t know what else to say as my heart sank. I had tried to prepare myself for something like this but now that it was here I didn’t know how to handle it.

“When?”

“Tonight.” He said as I shook my head.

“Fuck!” I yelled as Mingus walked in to the room. I know I had no right to react like that but I couldn’t help it. 

“What’s going on Dad?” Mingus questioned.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” I said as he stayed put.

“This is about Alex isn’t it? I heard Sean say someone was leaving.” Mingus said as I closed my eyes to try and think.

“It’s not about her, it’s someone else.” I said but he shook his head.

“When are you going to realise that I’m not a kid anymore Dad! Stop lying to me! She’s leaving isn’t she?” He yelled. I had been avoiding questions about her for weeks and it was breaking his heart.

“YES! Ok, yes. She’s leaving.” I admitted as he began yelling again.

“Why? Why would she leave us?” He asked as Sean stood quietly.

“Because she’s not ours Mingus! Alex wants to go and live her own life, find someone to fall in love with and live happily ever after” I said angry at the thoughts of my own words and the thoughts of her being with anybody other than me. I couldn’t stand it.

“Except you’re in love with her. He stated as both myself and Sean looked at him. How did he know that?

“I told you I’m not a kid anymore Dad and I’m not stupid. Why are you letting her leave when you love her? I bet she loves you too.” My teenage son said as I shook my head. 

“It’s for the best.” Is all I could say.

“For who?” Sean finally chipped in. 

“Everyone.” I answered.

“You’re making the biggest mistake ever Dad. Alex is the best and you know it.” Mingus confessed as Sean laughed.

“Even your kid speaks more sense than you. Idiot.” Sean muttered as I let out a small smile.

“Go get her Dad. Please. I can’t take you dating any more of those dumb bimbos. I miss Alex, she’s like my second Mom.” My son pleaded as I sighed while Sean stood smiling.

“I can’t.” I stated. 

“Dad please.”  
“Mingus! Stop alright? We have to let her go. She deserves to be happy and have her own family.” I said as he sighed defeated.

“We were her family Dad. She was happy with us until you screwed everything up. This is all your fault.” Mingus spat as he walked angrily to his room. I wasn’t even mad at his outburst. How could I be? He was right. Everything my fourteen year old son said was true. What the hell was I doing? Was I doing the right thing by letting her walk out of our lives? I didn’t even know anymore. I needed to think.

“Can you look after him for a little while?” I asked Sean.

“Sure but I have to bring Alex to the airport tonight.” Sean said as I nodded an okay before grabbing my jacket.

Alex POV

I sighed as I stood at the front door of my parents’ house for the first time in a long time. It’s not that I didn’t love my parents but this place just brought back so many memories of my Brother. I hadn’t seen my Mother since the whole Norman thing and I didn’t know if I even wanted to see her or if she wanted to see me. My Mom wasn’t a bad person she was just protective of me and knew how Norman was with women. I had told my Dad I was leaving for London and I was sure he had told Mom but I never heard from her so I wasn’t sure. I didn’t even know if my Dad knew about Norman and I.

She looked shocked upon seeing me standing in front of her but gave me a smile nonetheless. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you before you left.” She said as we walked through the house.

“I didn’t know if you’d want to see me.” I said as she rolled her eyes.

“Alex you’re my Daughter. Of course I’d want to see you.” She said cupping my face.

“You could have fooled me.” I said sighing as my Dad walked in.

“Hello there stranger!” My Dad said greeting me with a huge smile and a hug.

“Hi Dad.” I said returning to the hug. My Dad was a quiet man when it came to life and didn’t interfere in other people’s businesses. He was a simple man who loved his family and friends and once he knew they were all ok so was he. 

“Are you all packed?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said letting out a heavy sigh.

“You don’t seem too excited about it.” Dad said as I shrugged.

“I don’t know how I feel.” I said as he caught my hand and took a seat.

“Alexis, I know you think what I said to Norman was out of line but…”

“It was out of line. Completely out of line.” I said trying to stop myself from raising my voice at her. I didn’t come here to fight with her.

“I just don’t see why you couldn’t make a real go of it with Joshua.” She said taking a seat.

“Because I didn’t love him Mom. That’s why.”

“He was a nice boy.”

“He was a jackass.” My Father spoke up. “Agreed.” I said nodding my head.

“And you think you love Norman?” She questioned as my Father looked at me.

“I don’t think. I know. Not that it matters, you practically ruined any chance we had of being together.” I said folding my arms.

“I just told him that you needed to live your life and find someone your own age. Norman isn’t right for you.” 

“How was that your decision to make for me Mom? You don’t know him like I do.” I said as she rolled her eyes.

“No because that would involve me getting in to bed and opening my legs for him!” She yelled.

“APRIL!” My Father yelled.

“It was never like that! He loved me.” I defended.

“Alexis listen to yourself! You sound like a child. Exactly like what you were like when you were with AJ and look what happened there.” She said as I finally raised my voice.

“This is nothing like with AJ! I was just a kid, that was years ago!” I shouted.

“And you still haven’t grown up or learned a damn thing! Norman wouldn’t have stayed with you, he has a new woman every week!” My Mother yelled.

“We were different.” I shouted back.

“No, you were just a new challenge for him to complete and you let him. Matthew would have been so ashamed of you both. He’s no good for you.” She said as I shook in anger.

“That’s enough April!” My Father yelled.  
“HE SAVED ME!” I cried as she looked confused.

“What are you talking about honey?” My Dad asked as my Mother looked on.

“I tried to kill myself and he stopped me.” I admitted as tears fell from my face. I had never told them about that night and Norman promised me that he would never say anything either.

“What?” My Father said shocked as my Mother turned her back away from us.

“When Matt died, I started self-harming. I just couldn’t take the pain of him not being here anymore. Eventually, cutting myself wasn’t enough and the night you both went out of town for Uncle Eddie’s birthday, I decided I was going to take my own life because I didn’t want to live without Matt.” I confessed as my Father had tears in eyes.

“Sweetheart you should have told us.” He said holding my hand.

“I bought a gun from a guy I knew and that night when I was about to pull the trigger…”

“Norman was there.” My Dad said as I nodded.

“He was.” I said wiping away my tears. “He took the gun out of my hand and unloaded it. He took me to New York, paid for my counselling, gave me a job and a home. He saved my life.” I confessed as my Dad nodded his head and wiped away his own tears. 

“If it wasn’t for him I’d be buried alongside Matt right now. That I know for sure. I never  
intended to fall for him Mom, neither of us did but it happened and I can’t take it back. Even if I could I wouldn’t want to because he made me the happiest I have ever been.” I stated as my Dad smiled at me.

“Then cancel London and be with him sweetheart, if he makes you happy then I’m happy.” My Dad said squeezing my hand while my Mother was still refusing to turn around.

“It’s too late for that but thank you.” I said squeezing his hand back.

“I can’t believe you tried to..” He said as I interrupted. 

“But I didn’t. It was stupid of me and I’m still here. I better go, I’m leaving soon.” I said getting up and kissing his cheek goodbye.

“Are you sure about London?” He asked.

I nodded. “I think it’s the best thing for me right now.”

“Are you going to say anything to your daughter April? I think you owe her a damn good apology.” My Father said raising his voice. Still nothing. I nodded my head defeated.

“I didn’t tell you that to get any sympathy Mom, I just wanted you to know that Norman isn’t the man you think he is and I think Matt would have been grateful to him for all he’s done for me.” I said before exiting the house.

I tried to catch my breath as I left the house. It was pretty hard to defend Norman after everything that had happened recently but I felt my Mom needed to know the truth about everything before I left. I was glad my Dad seemed to have my back but it was too late now. I attempted to gather myself before heading to my final destination before I left New York City for good.

As I parked up at the high black gates, I tapped my nails off of the steering wheel contemplating whether or not to go in. I hadn’t been here in so long and I didn’t know If I could face it. After all of these years, I still hated the cemetery. After ten minutes of looking at the gates, I decided to go and visit my brothers grave before moving to London. I could feel my body shaking as I walked closer towards his gravestone. Finally I was at my destination. There were still so many colourful flowers around around it and I to give my parents credit for keeping it so well. I smiled, seeing a picture of Matt and I when we were much younger. He was giving me a piggy back ride at the beach because I freaked out by all the seaweed. That was such an easier time, I missed him so much. I sat at Matt’s grave for an hour and when it came time to leave, I didn’t want to go. I felt like I could feel him around me but I knew if I wanted to make the plane, I’d have to go. I placed a small kiss on his headstone before dusting myself off and walking towards the car. Before I got a chance to start walking, I was met by the last person I wanted to or expected to see.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He sighed.

“Norman? What are you doing here?” I asked shocked that he was even here. 

“This is the last place I thought I’d find you.” He said smiling at me.

“Did Sean tell you I was here?” I questioned as he shook his head.

“Sean told me you were leaving, not that you’d be here.” He said as I became even more confused.

“Then who told you?” I said raising my voice becoming irritated. 

“Your Mom.” He said as I froze.

“Wh..”

“She said she wasn’t sure if you’d come here or not but she figured it’d be my best bet.” He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
“And you two are best friends all of a sudden?” I said sarcastically. What was going on?

“She called me. Although I think your Dad may have played a part in it all because he was yelling instructions at her.” He confessed half chuckling at his own story.

“And?” I said folding my arms.

“And she apologised to me, to both of us. She told me you told them about the night you tried to… you know? She thanked me for saving your life.” He said as I nodded.

“What did you say?” I questioned.

“I told her it was the night that you had saved mine.” He swallowed as I stood still. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe. “She asked me if I loved you.” He said as I shook my head.

“No…stop.” I trying to walk away.

“I told her I always have. That it just took me until recently to figure it out.”

“Please stop.”

“She told me that I’d better hurry up and find you before I was too late.” Norman said.

“You are too late!” I yelled.

“Alex…”

“No Norman, I can’t do this again. I’m done, I gave you the chance to fix this and you threw it in my face.”

“I thought I was doing the right thing by you.” He stated as I rolled my eyes.

“By breaking my fucking heart?” I shouted.

“By letting you have a life without me.”

“All I wanted was you!” I cried unable to hide my emotions as he walked towards me. “No, don’t touch me! I’m going.” I said trying to leave but he grabbed my hand. “Let go of me Norman! Let go!” I yelled trying to push him away.

“I CAN’T LET GO! DON’T YOU GET IT? I CAN’T LET YOU GO ALEX!” He screamed cupping my face. “I have tried to let you go. I have tried to let you be with someone else. Fuck, I can’t even think of someone else touching you, it kills me.”

“I have to go.” 

“I’m begging you.” He pleaded catching my hand again. “Please don’t go. I know I have no right asking you that because I know how much I've hurt you but if you give us another chance, I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.” He said as I continued to cry.

“I can’t, I’m sorry…I have to go, I’m going to miss my plane.” I said as he dropped my hand.

“You’ll find someone new. You always do.” I said beginning to walk away trying to act like my own words hadn’t hurt me.

“I love you.” He said as I stopped in my tracks. “I don’t want anyone but you. I could never love anyone like I have loved you.” He confessed as I remembered the last conversation I had with my brother when I had asked him what it would take for him to approve of a good guy for me.

“I want to know that when he’s with you, he could never see himself loving or being with anyone else and that one day without you is one day too much.” 

“Ok… fine, I give up. I tried to say I’m sorry for everything and that I can’t live without you. I tried not to be cliché and follow you to the airport because I know you hate that shit. So if this is it, know that I have never poured my heart out like this in my entire life!” He yelled as I turned around to look at him and began to laugh.

“Oh you think this is fucking funny now huh? You think it’s funny that I can’t live without you? Well it’s fucking true! Since you’ve moved out I’ve gone through three George Foreman’s, turned most of my shirts pink and the ones I didn’t turn pink are now god damn crop tops! Oh and worst of all I got food poisoning from a damn sandwich that I made for myself!” He confessed as I could not control my laughter.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing right now!” He said as I couldn’t stop myself from moving towards him. “Please don’t leave me. You’re still in the damn city and I’m already falling apart without you. Plus, I’m down to my last white shirt.” 

That was it. I cupped his face as our lips met for the first time in what felt like forever. I jumped in to his arms as I felt them wrap tightly around my waist. “I’ve missed you so much.” He said as I nodded in agreement, "I missed you too." We talked in his car for over an hour about everything that had gone on. We both apologised for stuff we had said and done and promised not to hurt each other like that again. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you still have time to make the airport?" He asked as I leaned on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right where I want to be." I said as he let out a tiny laugh. “I really thought I’d lost you.” He admitted kissing my shoulder. “You almost did until you told me about the shirts” I joked. “But this, this is it?” I questioned as he nodded in agreement. “We’re it.” He said as we kissed again. “Then take me home?” I asked as he laughed. “Sean and Mingus are there.” He stated as I smiled widely. “Sounds perfect.” I said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. “Let’s get you home then Ms. Kinsley.” “Whatever you say Mr. Reedus.” 

“You wouldn’t have liked England anyway, the food tastes like shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. 27 Chapters later and Life with Reedus has finally come to an end. I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read this story from the very beginning and followed it to the very end. I have enjoyed writing this as much as I hoped you have all had reading it. I'm officially on my summer holidays from college for the next 4 months so i'm hoping i'll have a new story to post up soon (About Norman of course) If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to to leave me a post! I would really appreciate it if you guys could let me know how the last chapter went and if you thought it should have ended differently. Anyway, thank you again and I'll post soon! xxoo


End file.
